Qu'estce qu'il faut pas faire pour sauver le monde
by Soulliah
Summary: Et si, lors de sa jeunesse, Voldemort était tombé amoureux ? Et si par le plus malheureux des hasards, Harry se retrouvait enchainé à vie à son détestable professeur de potion ? yoi HP/SS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire, les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K.Rowling. Moi je ne suis coupable que de l'imagination dont j'ai du faire preuve pour cette histoire et aussi d'avoir emprunter les personnages de J.K.R Pour faire un peu joujou avec eux.

**Résumé:** Et si, lors de sa jeunesse, Voldemort était tombé amoureux ? Et si, par un étrange procédé, l'ordre du phénix avait trouvé le moyen de faire revenir ce jeune homme tué par Voldy plusieurs années auparavant… Et si par le plus malheureux des hasards, Harry se retrouvait enchainé à vie à son détestable professeur de potion ?

**Avertissement:** Il va y avoir du Yoi donc Homophobe s'abstenir.

**Notes de l'auteur:** Voila, il fallait bien que je le fasse un jour alors je me lance. Voici ma première HP/SS J'en ai beaucoup lut et ça m'a donné envie de m'essayer à ce sujet là. Alors non seulement c'est ma première HP/SS mais c'est aussi mon premier Yoi… Je m'excuse d'avance si c'est complètement nul mais je ferais de mon mieux.

N'oubliez pas les Reviews ça fait toujours plaisir.

**Chapitre I -**

La pièce était froide et sombre comme d'habitude, mais à force de vivre ici, il en avait l'habitude et puis il avait toujours préféré le froid à la chaleur. Il avait toujours eu le sang froid et cette nouvelle apparence ne faisait que renforcer cette impression. Le seigneur des ténèbres comme vous l'aviez peut-être compris, attendait au milieu d'une grande salle de réception, assis dans le fauteuil le plus confortable qui s'y trouvait. Les longs doigts fins d'une de ses mains tapotait nerveusement l'accoudoir du fauteuil et ses yeux rouge brillaient dangereusement dans la pénombre. Il ne bougeait pas, tel une statue à l'exception de sa main qui répétait ce mouvement perpétuel, seule trahison de son angoisse. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il attendait ici, avec pour seule compagnie Nagini, son serpent qui s'était roulé en boule à ses pieds et semblait piquer un sacré somme depuis un petit moment. Le silence du manoir était presque surnaturel, pour une fois, on n'entendait même plus les cris des prisonniers dans les geôles. Bientôt il entendit un claquement de porte qui raisonna dans toute la demeure. Le seigneur des ténèbres se redressa sur sa chaise, captant toute son attention sur la porte de la salle qui était encore close. Le grand panneau de bois ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur trois mangemorts. ceux-ci, s'avancèrent tel un seul homme. Voldemort reconnu bien vite les trois mangemorts en question. Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malefoy et Rodolphus Lestrange qui tenait son frère inerte dans ses bras.

- « Je vois que vous l'avez retrouvé… » Susurra Voldemort avec contrariété.

- « Seul, dans une ruelle abandonnée et déjà mort mon maitre. » Osa Bellatrix.

Ce fut la phrase de trop, celle qui déclencha la colère du seigneur des ténèbres, il leur avait pourtant dit de le retrouvé vivant. Maintenant qu'il était mort, comment savoir qui l'avait enlevé et surtout pourquoi ils l'avaient fait ?? Afin de soulager sa colère grandissante, le seigneur noir enchaina Doloris sur Doloris…

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

A un tout autre coin de l'Angleterre, un jeune homme se réveillait en sursaut, son corps dégoulinant de sueur comme s'il avait couru quatre marathon consécutifs, ses cheveux encore plus en bataille a cause de la nuit agitée qu'il venait de faire et ses yeux émeraude complètement écarquillés. Il venait encore de rentré malgré lui dans l'esprit de Voldemort, il le savait, il en était sur… Bien qu'Harry ait maintenant dix sept ans, il n'arrivait toujours pas à maitriser l'occlumencie au grand damne de ses professeurs. Harry resta quelques minutes sans bouger d'un millimètre, chaque muscle de son corps tendu au possible, l'air agar comme s'il s'attendait presque à voir Voldemort apparaitre dans sa chambre du quatre privet drive. Il finit néanmoins par chercher ses lunettes a tâtons sur sa table de chevet et a les placer sur son nez.

Le survivant se leva tant bien que mal en empoignant un vieux réveil difficilement réparé par ses soins et il se dirigea vers la fenêtre afin de regarder l'heure avec la faible lueur de la nuit. Cinq heure du matin. Il n'était que cinq heure du matin… Le jeune homme soupira, il n'allait jamais pouvoir se rendormir, surtout après toute cette souffrance qu'il avait vu sur leurs visages. Même s'ils étaient ses ennemis, il ne leur souhaitait pas ça… Tout en pensant que sa bonté finirait par lui nuire, Harry retourna s'asseoir sur le lit et fixa le vide un long moment. Il ne sortit de sa rêverie que lorsqu'il vit le jour commencer à se lever. Il savait que les Dursley n'allaient pas tardé a se lever et il devait être prêt. Il ne devait pas leur donner d'avantage d'occasion de lui faire un peut plus de mal que de coutume. Il enfila donc un caleçon trop grand, un pantalon où ils auraient pu rentrer à trois dedans en même temps et un t-shirt tellement large qu'il laissait constamment une de ses épaules découverte. Il passa une sorte de corde autour de sa taille qui lui permettait de maintenir à la fois le pantalon et le caleçon pour qu'ils ne lui arrivent pas au bas des chevilles puis il enfila les vieille tennis trouées de Dudley qui chaussait au moins du quarante quatre alors que le pauvre Harry chaussait un petit quarante.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les habituels hurlements crachant son nom ne tardèrent pas à raisonner dans les escaliers. La mine sombre et résignée, le survivant sortit de sa chambre et descendit au rez-de-chaussée d'un pas lourd. Il était à peine arrivé dans la cuisine que sa tante lui colla une poêle brulante dans les mains et Harry ne su par quel miracle il réussit a la reposer sur la plaque chauffante plutôt que de la faire tomber au sol. Il avait à présent les mains rouges mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et commença a faire cuir le bacon. Quelques minutes plus tard alors que Harry avait servit le bacon dans les différentes assiettes et qu'il s'attaquait aux œufs, Dudley arriva dans la cuisine et ne manqua pas de le pousser violement avant de rejoindre tout son coin de table pendant que le t-shirt commençait à prendre feu. En effet, il l'avait poussé tellement fort que Harry avait atterri contre la gazinière et que son t-shirt avait touché les flammes. Cependant, plutôt que de paniquer, Harry se contenta de stopper les flammes et continua à préparer le petit déjeuné.

- « Maintenant que tu as finit, tu vas aller t'occuper des plantes et du gazon et que ça soit bien fait mon garçon où tu risque de le regretter amèrement. Ensuite, quand tu auras finit, tu lessivera la terrasse puis tu fera le grand ménage dans le salon une fois que nous serons partit. » Ordonna l'oncle Vernon comme tous les matins.

Harry resta une minute de trop a réfléchir et se retrouva avec un coup de poing dans l'œil pour l'aider à agir plus vite comme le précisait l'oncle Vernon pendant que le brun retenait ses larmes de douleur tout en sortant dans le jardin. Il se rappela alors que les Dursley avaient été invité quelques jours plus tôt par une dame importante sensée ramener beaucoup d'argent à la société du père de la famille. Inutile de précisé que Harry n'était pas invité aux festivités et devait continuer a mener sa petite vie d'esclave alors qu'il n'avait pas manger depuis trois jours. Et encore, son dernier repas en date se constituait d'un quignon de pain dur, d'un peut de vieux fromage limite moisi et d'un verre d'eau tiède.

Harry s'avança tant bien que mal vers la cabane d'outils de jardinage, il avait mal à la tête à cause du coup de poing qui l'avait à coup sur ouvert a cause de ses lunettes dont le verre était cassé et ses mains l'élançaient furieusement suite aux brulures de la poêle brulante. Il attrapa finalement les outils et se mis en devoir de faire ce qu'on lui avait ordonner. En début de matinée, il n'avait pas eu trop de mal à travailler si on oubliait la faim et la douleur. Le temps était encore assez frais et humide mais le soleil se leva bien vite et Harry ne tarda pas à se sentir étouffer par la chaleur. Harry ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, mais comme le soleil était haut dans le ciel et qu'il avait pu sentir une odeur de nourriture tout à l'heure, il y avait fort a parier que l'après midi était déjà arrivé. Il avait fait tout le jardin et finissait de laver la terrasse a coup de brosse dure quand la silhouette squelettique de Pétunia apparu à la fenêtre de la cuisine.

- « Nous partons, n'oublie pas d'aller ranger le salon. Une assiette t'attend sur le plan de travail, tu aurais eu plus si tu avais mieux travailler. »

Le visage maquillé comme un camion volé de la tante Pétunia disparut de la vision du petit brun qui ne voyait plus que d'un œil. Il savait que son oncle ne serait pas satisfait de son travail, il retrouvait toujours quelque chose a en redire, à croire qu'il était apparenté à Snape. Non, c'était impossible rien qu'au physique et à l'attitude. Tout ce que Harry avait entendu lui, c'était qu'il y avait une assiette pour lui sur la table. Il attendit donc sans bouger d'entendre la porte se fermer a clé puis les trois portières de la voiture claquer et enfin les roues de la voiture faire grincer le gravier de l'allée avant que le bruit du moteur ne s'estompe totalement.

Harry se releva difficilement en laissant la brosse dans la bassine d'eau savonneuse et entra prudemment dans la cuisine. L'assiette était toujours là et pour une fois, Dudley n'avait pas avaler son contenu. Surement que l'oncle Vernon ne voulait pas risquer que Dudley salisse son costume trois pièces. Harry eu donc la chance d'avaler la moitié d'une tranche de jambon et un mini-morceau de pain puis il bu l'eau tiède de son verre et s'empressa de tout ranger dans le lave vaisselle. Une fois cela fait, il s'autorisa à monter dans la salle de bain. Non pas pour se laver par ce qu'il n'y avait pas le droit, mais pour regarder l'étendu des dégâts dans le miroir. Dire qu'il n'était pas beau a voir était peut de chose. Son œil était bleu et enflé et il était ouvert sous l'arcade. Sa maigreur ne l'étonnait plus. Il n'avait pas grandit durant l'été mais avait immanquablement perdu du poids. Les repas qu'il faisait à Poudlard n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux du Privet Drive mais ce n'était pas comme si Harry avait eu le choix. Après avoir travailler au jardin sous un soleil de plomb, Harry n'était pas des plus propre et la tante Pétunia aurait fait une crise cardiaque si elle avait su qu'il était entré comme ça dans la maison…

Harry soupira, ne cherchant même pas à se soigner un minimum et descendit les escalier pour se rendre dans le salon. La tante Pétunia avait du peter un boulon, le salon était parfaitement propre… Harry se mis alors a chercher dans le moindre recoin pour voir si par hazard la crasse n'était pas cachée par un meuble mais le salon reluisait du sol au plafond… Le jeune homme décida donc de monter dans sa chambre pour se changer et mettre des vêtements tout aussi débraillés, mais plus propres puis il se permis d'aller se laver le visage et les bras, ainsi que les mains en retenant ses cris de douleur dans le lavabo de la salle de bain plutôt qu'à l'aide du tuyau d'arrosage. Après il passa un méticuleux coup de torchon pour laisser la salle de bain parfaitement sèche afin que la tante ne se rende compte de rien.

Il redescendait au salon lorsqu'il entendit des bruits étrange de l'autre coté de la porte d'entrée. Ne sachant pas de qui il s'agissait, Harry sortit sa baguette de sa ceinture et attendit en silence que les personnes, puisqu'il semblait y en avoir plusieurs, partent en pensant que personne n'était là. Il se cacha derrière le mur de l'escalier. Au cas où ça serait des mangemorts, il n'aurait qu'a transplaner, après tout il était majeur maintenant. Cependant, les personnes ne partaient pas et quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la serrure cliqueter et la porte s'ouvrir doucement en grinçant légèrement. Tous les muscles du corps de Harry se tendirent et il essaya de se fondre dans le mur le plus possible mais il put bientôt souffler de soulagement.

- « Harry ? Harry mon garçon ? Tu es là ?! » Appela la voix du professeur Dumbledore en brisant le silence.

Harry sortit de sa cachette tout sourire mais gardant tout de même sa baguette en main. Le grand sourire du petit brin disparut immédiatement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'à coté du directeur de Poudlard, se trouvait le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard, j'ai nommé Severus Snape.

- « Qu'Est-ce que…. »

- « Ah te voila mon garçon ! » le coupa le directeur. « Que t'es t'il arrivé à l'œil ? »

Harry se tu un instant, il en avait presque oublier son œil au beurre noir. Il n'allait tout de même pas dire la vérité devant le professeur Snape, celui-ci allait surement s'en servir pour se moquer de lui à Poudlard et tout révéler à Malefoy.

- « Je euh… Je suis tombé… »

- « J'aimerais te parler Harry, est-il possible que nous passions au salon ? Ca serait plus confortable tu ne trouves pas ? » Invita le vieux directeur tout en pensant que le petit Gryffondor mentait très mal.

Harry acquiesça et passa devant les deux hommes sans oser lever les yeux vers Snape qui restait curieusement bien silencieux. Il les conduisit jusqu'au salon et les fit asseoir sur le canapé. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il remarqua l'air soucieux d'Albus et la contrariété de Snape…

Voila pour le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu

Une petite review pour me le confirmer ??


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire, les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K.Rowling. Moi je ne suis coupable que de l'imagination dont j'ai du faire preuve pour cette histoire et aussi d'avoir emprunter les personnages de J.K.R Pour faire un peu joujou avec eux.

**Résumé:** Et si, lors de sa jeunesse, Voldemort était tombé amoureux ? Et si, par un étrange procédé, l'ordre du phénix avait trouvé le moyen de faire revenir ce jeune homme tué par Voldy plusieurs années auparavant… Et si par le plus malheureux des hasards, Harry se retrouvait enchainé à vie à son détestable professeur de potion ?

**Avertissement: **Il va y avoir du Yoi donc Homophobe s'abstenir.

**Notes de l'auteur:** Alors je voulais attendre un peu plus longtemps pour publier ce deuxième chapitre mais j'ai pas pu résister.

Je suis super contente de voir que mon histoire a l'air d'intriguer vu le monde qui la met en alerte pour savoir quand je publierais le prochain chapitre. Alors, on n'entre pas dans le vif du sujet mais c'est bientôt le cas.

N'oubliez pas les Reviews ça fait toujours plaisir.

**Chapitre II -**

L'angoisse de Harry grimpa en flèche lorsqu'il se fit enfin cette constatation. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes du directeur de venir le voir en plein été. De plus, pourquoi venir avec Snape alors qu'il savait très bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture ?! Était-il arrivé quelque chose a l'un de ses amis et Snape avait voulu assister au spectacle de l'annonce désastreuse ? Est-ce que le ministère lui cherchait encore des noises ? Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas le droit de retourner à Poudlard ?

- « Harry assied toi veux tu ? »

Dumbledore avait couper les réflexions alarmantes du jeune homme et d'un coté, il préférait ça, peut-être que pour une fois il irait droit au but et lui dirait de but en blanc ce qui n'allait pas… Il pris donc place sur l'un des fauteuil en faisant attention à ne pas trop s'asseoir dessus, en temps normal, il n'avait pas le droit. Puis il attendit en fixant Dumbledore… Mais il semblerait que les vieilles habitudes aient la vie dure car le vieux mage restait résolument muet. Sachant qu'il n'aurait rien de la part de Snape, il se permis finalement de demander.

- « Quelque chose ne va pas ? Est-ce que quelqu'un est mort ? »

- « Non Harry, non, non rassure toi, personne n'est mort. » Coupa vivement Dumbledore en cachant le reniflement de dédain du professeur de potion. « Nous avons effectivement un autre problème qui n'en n'est peut-être pas un, mais qui est surtout compliqué… Comprends tu ? »

- « Heu non… » Avoua Harry, malgré tout soulagé de ne pas avoir a apprendre une nouvelle mort. « Mais si vous m'expliquiez je suis sur que je comprendrais professeur. »

Les deux sorciers ne prirent pas plus attention au deuxième reniflement sarcastique de Snape. Harry fixait intensément Dumbledore et celui-ci finit par lui expliquer après un moment de silence durant lequel il devait surement se demander s'ils avaient choisit la meilleure solution.

- « Alors voila. Comme tu dois t'en douté, nous sommes ici à cause de Voldemort… »

Léger sursautement du coté de Snape et redoublement d'attention du coté de Harry avant que le directeur ne reprenne.

- « Pour une fois, ça ne concerne pas directement ta menace. En fait, ça concerne plutôt un élément de son passé. »

Cette fois ci, Snape n'était plus le seul à avoir l'air agacé. Harry commençait à bouillir intérieurement et partait déjà à la recherche mentale de tout ce qui l'aiderait à faire cracher le morceau à Dumbledore. Mais le vieux mage, conscient de la tension qu'il faisait régner chez le jeune homme, repris son explication.

- « Nous avons, il y a peut de temps, réussit a obtenir des informations sur le passé de Voldemort. Pas sur son passé en temps qu'adulte, mais d'avantage sur son passé en temps qu'étudiant au collège. »

Totalement conscient de son agaçante manie à tourner autour du pot, Albus fit une petite pause, il devait faire très attention et tourner son histoire de la bonne manière pour que Harry se laisse une fois de plus manipuler et accède à sa requête. Il repris donc avec une certaine prudence.

- « Il nous est apparu que contre toute attente, Voldemort ait une faiblesse. Du moins, ait eu une faiblesse et une de taille. »

- « Qu'entendez vous par ''ait eu'' ? » Coupa Harry avec empressement ce qui provoqua un nouveau soupire agacé de Snape avant qu'Albus ne reprenne.

- « Alors voila. Nous savons de source sur que Voldemort a déjà aimé. Une seule et unique fois, alors qu'il était encore à Poudlard… Seulement, il a tué ce jeune homme. »

Harry tiqua.

- « Jeune homme ?! Vo-Voldemort est… Gay ?! »

- « Seriez vous homophobe Potter ? » Interrompit Severus avec un certain intérêt que Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

- « Hein ? Mais non mais pas du tout… Je… Enfin… » Harry, outré, regarda Snape quelques minutes avant de reprendre. « Vous imaginiez réellement que Voldemort avait une vie sexuelle vous ?! »

En effet, comment voulez vous, avec un cerveau parfaitement équilibré, imaginer une seule seconde que Voldemort, l'homme à la tronche de Serpent défraichie, puisse ne serait ce que connaitre la signification de l'acte sexuel ?! Dumbledore sembla comprendre le point de vue de son jeune protégé et expliqua alors que Snape gardait le silence.

- « Harry, n'oublie pas qu'à l'époque du collège, Voldemort avait encore un physique parfaitement humain et, pardonnez moi du peu, extrêmement attractif. »

Le Gryffondor se tue alors qu'il avait la dérangeante impression que Snape venait de confirmer les dires de son directeur. Il avait tout de même du mal à s'imaginer Voldemort en train de… Enfin bref.

- « Mais s'il est mort, en quoi cela peut nous aider en quoi que ce soit ? »

- « Bonne question Harry. Il se trouve que nous avons trouvé, en fouillant dans de très anciens écrits, un moyen de faire revenir ce jeune homme, en quelques sortes… »

Harry fronça les sourcils et Snape sembla se tendre encore d'avantage si jamais s'était possible. Albus, par contradiction, semblait des plus paisible bien qu'il sache qu'il abordait la partie la plus difficile à raconter. Curieusement, Harry ne posa aucune question, il restait parfaitement silencieux et jamais Snape l'avait vu aussi concentré durant l'un de ses cours. Il interrompit le cours de ses pensées en entendant la voix d'Albus s'élever de nouveau.

- « Les écrits anciens parlent d'une manière de ramener, l'âme d'une personne à la vie. Ce n'est pas l'âme à proprement dit, mais plutôt ses souvenirs. Mais pour ramener ces souvenirs, il nous faudrait quelqu'un pour les…''héberger''… »

Cette fois-ci, Harry était totalement subjugué, il comprenait ce que Dumbledore racontait, naturellement, ne le prenez pas pour plus bête qu'il n'est, ne singez pas Snape. Là où il avait du mal, c'était pour cette histoire de ressusciter les souvenirs de quelqu'un qui était mort depuis si longtemps et puis, qui allait devoir ''héberger'' ces souvenirs ? Pourquoi venait-il lui en parler à lui ? Et pour finir, en quoi avoir les souvenirs de cet homme pourrait les aider ??

- « Professeur, je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi ça avancerait quelque chose d'avoir des souvenirs qui datent de tant d'années ? Et puis, Voldemort, il a surement dû l'oublier… Vous ne croyez pas ? »

- « Non Harry par ce que nous ne voulons pas nous contenter de ramener ses souvenirs nous voulons en quelques sorte ramener le jeune homme en question. »

- « Mais enfin professeur, c'est impossible de faire revivre les morts… »

Un petit quelque chose dans la voix du Gryffondor intrigua le professeur de potion, mais aucun signe extérieur de vint trahir cette légère incartade. Albus, parfaitement conscient de ce que pensait Harry en parlant de résurrection, continua comme si de rien n'était.

- « Vois tu mon garçon, il se trouve qu'il existe une potion qui a le même effet que le polynectar, mais avec un effet perpétuel. Ce qui signifie qu'il ne faut la prendre qu'une seule fois. Naturellement, il y a également un antidote. Tout ce qu'il nous fallait, c'était du sang de la personne en question et il se trouve que nous en avons. »

- « Co-comment vous avez fait ?! » Interrogea Harry qui n'osait même pas s'imaginer des horreurs telles que la profanation de la tombe de l'homme.

- « Il était d'origine moldu et il se trouve qu'il donnait régulièrement son sang. Nous avons pu retrouver l'un des receveurs encore en vie et nous lui avons prélever un peut de sang, quelques goutes suffisent… Ensuite, après plusieurs manipulations nous avons pu retrouvé le sang d'origine. »

Harry écoutait attentivement, décidément ça avait du bon d'être sorcier par ce qu'un moldu aurait eu beaucoup de mal a faire une chose pareille. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait la dérangeante impression que toute cette discutions allait résulter d'un énorme problème pour lui. Après tout, pourquoi Dumbledore serait venu lui parler sinon ? Il n'était guère dans ses habitudes de venir le prévenir de leurs plans, il le mettait au contraire le plus à l'écart possible. Il décida donc que quitte a voir un énième poids lui tomber sur les épaules, autant que ça soit fait le plus vite possible et au diable toute politesse, ça ne ferait que renforcer les idées de Snape selon lesquelles Harry n'avait aucun respect pour personne.

- « Alors dites moi professeur, je suppose que si vous me parlez de tout ça c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison… Et cette raison ne serait-elle pas que vous avez déjà tout fait et qu'il ne vous manque plus qu'un abruti pour accepter de devenir cet homme que Voldemort a aimer, puis tuer et voudra certainement retuer quand il saura qu'on l'a ramener à la vie ? »

Comme prévu dans la tête du survivant, Snape fronça les sourcils avec mécontentement et une pointe d'agacement. Albus quand à lui, s'autorisa un sourire. C'était fou ce que ce garçon pouvait être intelligeant.

- « Tu as parfaitement raison Harry à un point près. Ce n'est pas un abruti que nous recherchons, mais un jeune homme capable de faire face à Voldemort sans trembler et qui puisse avoir le courage de l'appeler par son véritable prénom…. »

- « Je vois… Vous êtes vraiment sur que ça peut nous aider à le vaincre ? »

- « J'en suis persuadé Harry. De plus, Voldemort aura plus de difficulté a vouloir te tuer et je dirais même que nous pourrons prendre une avance considérable sur lui pendant qu'il perdra son temps a comprendre le pourquoi du comment et surtout a se torturer l'esprit sur son passé… Tuer la personne qu'on aime n'est jamais facile Harry… Et ce jeune homme savait beaucoup de choses sur lui… »

- « Est-ce que j'aurais le droit de mettre mes amis au courent ? »

- « Les membres de l'ordre du phénix sont déjà au courent de tout puisque nous avons pris la discision ensemble. Et je suis également d'accord pour que tu mettes les enfants Weasley et miss Granger au courent mais pour les autres Harry, nous te gardons en sécurité pour t'apprendre le plus possible et que tu puisse ainsi vaincre Voldemort au plus tôt. »

- « D'accord… Qu'Est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Le regard émeraude avait une détermination étrange qui était arrivée d'un seul coup et Severus s'émerveillait intérieurement de cette facilité d'expression, lui qui n'en n'avait aucune ou bien que rarement. Harry quand à lui, était nerveux mais qui ne le serait pas dans de pareilles conditions. Il était néanmoins soulagé de pouvoir partager tout ça avec ses amis, ainsi il se sentirait moins seul.

- « Il va falloir que tu nous suive… Là où tu subiras la transformation… Certes, Voldemort finira par comprendre la supercherie mais plus tard il le saura et mieux ça sera. Il te suffira de boire une potion pour l'aspect physique et en une nuit tu auras son apparence. Pour ce qui est des souvenirs, il te faudra suivre une sorte de rituel plutôt facile. Ne t'inquiète pas nous serons là pour t'aider. »

- « Et ça sera tout ?! »

Albus attendit un petit instant puis finit par répondre.

- « Oui Harry. »

Severus se redressa dans son fauteuil et regarda Albus avec insistance mais ne dit rien. Harry, trop préoccupé par toutes ces révélations et les changements que cela allait occasionné dans sa vie, ne remarqua rien. Il finit cependant par demander en relevant les yeux vers Dumbledore.

- « Et euh… Je pars là… Tout de suite ?! »

- « Oui Harry. » Albus se leva, immédiatement imité par Snape. « Nous t'expliquerons le reste quand nous serons arrivés, tu comprends, c'est plus sur. »

Harry se leva au moment où Dumbledore laissait une petite enveloppe sur la table de la cuisine à l'intention de Vernon et Pétunia. Harry regarda Dumbledore faire puis monta dans ce qui lui servait de chambre et rassembla toutes ses affaires dans sa malle du collège avant de la faire léviter tout en attrapant la cage d'Hedwige puis en descendant les escaliers. Snape et Dumbledore l'attendaient devant la porte d'entrée en silence. Ils semblaient s'être arrêté de parler en l'entendant revenir, mais pour une fois, Harry se dit qu'il le saurait bien assez tôt.

- « Donne moi ta valise Harry et ta chouette aussi, je vais les envoyer directement au quartier général. Tu comprend si tu avais tes affaires avec ton nouveau physique ça intriguerait les gens. » Expliqua Dumbledore.

Le jeune homme acquiesça puis un coup de baguette magique plus tard, la cage et la valise disparaissaient de leurs vues. Quelques secondes après les trois sorciers sortirent du quatre privet drive au moment même où une voiture se garait dans l'allée graveleuse. Albus et Severus se rendirent bien compte du mouvement de recul qu'avait eu le survivant en voyant la voiture et surtout les trois personnes qui en sortirent et aussi tôt les deux sorciers les plus âgés levèrent la tête vers les trois moldus qui s'approchaient d'eux à grand pas, leurs yeux furieux posés sur Potter. Ce fut le gros à moustache qui pris la parole, semblant étrangement rouge d'un seul coup.

- « Que fais tu dehors jeune homme ? Nous t'avons interdit de sortir de la maison !! »

Harry sembla se ratatiné sur lui-même et Snape eu alors une attitude étrange. Il s'avança d'un pas, l'air menaçant, cachant légèrement Harry, son corps faisant office de bouclier. Peut-être était-ce finalement pour ça que Snape était venu lui aussi ,pour jouer les gardes du corps… Il ne devait pas vraiment avoir apprécier de se retrouvé là… Albus semblait tout a fait au courent puisqu'il ne se souciait guère de Harry et regardait en effet Vernon à deux doigts de s'arracher la moustache, Pétunia qui restait en retrait et Dudley qui ne donnait même pas l'impression de se rendre compte qu'il y avait du monde, tellement il était omnibulé par son reste de barbe à papa.

- « Monsieur Dursley. » Coupa poliment Dumbledore. « Je suis navré mais nous sommes pressé. Une lettre vous attend sur la table de votre cuisine vous expliquant pourquoi nous emmenons Harry et pourquoi vous n'en n'aurez plus la garde désormais. »

Sur ces paroles qui laissèrent Vernon sans voix, un exploit d'ailleurs, Albus fit un signe de tête à Snape qui poussa légèrement Harry dans le dos pour le forcer à avancer avec eux. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça, préférant se faire tout petit en présence de Vernon et avança aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait tout en restant à hauteur des deux sorciers.

Quelques mètres plus loin, alors qu'ils avaient trouvé un coin assez sombre, Harry pris le bras de Dumbledore à sa demande et une envie de vomir plus tard, ils avaient radicalement changer d'endroit. Ils se trouvaient devant un immense manoir. Enfin, immense, par rapport à la maison des Dursley parce que Harry n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un manoir. Il resta silencieux et suivit les deux hommes, Snape en tête, à travers le jardin parfaitement entretenu, Pétunia en aurait été verte de jalousie. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une immense porte noire que Snape poussa avant qu'ils n'entrent à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Le hall était plutôt sombre et pourtant l'après midi commençait à peine. Harry n'en fit pas de cas et suivit les deux hommes au salon silencieusement.

Cette fois ci, les sorciers ne s'assirent pas et restèrent plantés debout au milieu du salon. Le silence résigna quelques secondes. Temps durant lequel Harry regarda le plus discrètement possible autour de lui. La décoration restait plutôt sobre et sombre, on se serait presque cru à la veillée d'un mort, mais le Gryffondor se passa bien de commentaire. Bientôt ce fut une fois de plus, Albus qui repris la parole.

- « Alors voila ce qui va se passer Harry. Premièrement tu vas me confier ta baguette. Je te la redonnerais dès qu'Ollivander lui aura donné l'apparence de la baguette qu'avait notre jeune ami. »

Sans se formaliser, mais avec tout de même un petit regard de regret vers le bout de bois, Harry tendis sa baguette à Dumbledore qui la rangea dans sa cape avant de reprendre pendant que Snape sortait de la pièce en silence.

- « Bien Harry. Donc, Severus est partit chercher la potion. Je sais qu'il est un peu tôt pour que tu la boives mais crois moi, tu auras besoin de toutes ces heures pour t'en remettre et le rituel doit obligatoirement être accomplis demain soir à vingt deux heures. »

- « Est-ce que ça va être douloureux ? »

- « Quoi donc Harry ? »

- « Les deux. »

- « En ce qui concerne la potion, elle n'a pas un goût agréable mais tu ne sentiras rien puisqu'elle te fera dormir. Certes, tu risque d'être un peu endolori en te réveillant mais ton corps n'aura plus les mêmes proportions. Pour ce qui est du rituel, rien n'est sur… Les rares expériences parlent d'un mal de tête mais nous ne savons rien de plus. »

Dumbledore avait été franc et c'était ce qui importait le plus à Harry. Lorsque Snape revint avec la fiole d'une potion presque translucide, Harry l'avala bravement en se permettant tout de même une magnifique grimace qui réveilla sa douleur à l'œil…

**¤ RAR ¤**

_Alors qu'en penssez vous ??_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire, les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K.Rowling. Moi je ne suis coupable que de l'imagination dont j'ai du faire preuve pour cette histoire et aussi d'avoir emprunter les personnages de J.K.R Pour faire un peu joujou avec eux.

**Résumé:** Et si, lors de sa jeunesse, Voldemort était tombé amoureux ? Et si, par un étrange procédé, l'ordre du phénix avait trouvé le moyen de faire revenir ce jeune homme tué par Voldy plusieurs années auparavant… Et si par le plus malheureux des hasards, Harry se retrouvait enchainé à vie à son détestable professeur de potion ?

**Avertissement: **Il va y avoir du Yoi donc Homophobe s'abstenir.

**Notes de l'auteur: **

Vampir-Kun Merci encore une fois pour ta review et surtout pour le compliment.

Ewilan Potter Voila une review qui m'a fait plaisir pourquoi ? Et bien par ce que ce deuxième chapitre t'as fait changer d'avis.

claire0021 héhé ça tu ne le sauras pas dans ce chapitre là à moins que tu comprenne la fin XD mais promis, ça sera dans le suivant

Nekochan Miharu Oui, comme il est prouvé dans le 7ème livre, Albus est un vilain manipulateur et non, tu ne sauras pas tout de suite ce que Severus cache mais dans le quatrième chapitre tout vous deviendra limpide pour ce qui est de ce petit coin d'ombre.

Lucius Snape Merci et rassure toi je vais pas lâcher en cours de route, Il m'arrive d'avoir des pannes d'inspi mais j'aime bien finir une histoire et puis là, le 4ème chapitre est déjà en boite.

**Chapitre III -**

Sortant lentement des brumes du sommeil, Harry n'avait que rarement dormis aussi bien. Il soupçonnait Snape d'avoir ajouter une potion de sommeil sans rêve dans ce qu'il avait bu avant de s'endormir. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là, dans ce cocon de douceur. Tout ce dont il se souvenait c'était du goût horrible du breuvage puis des visages attentifs de Snape et Dumbledore face à lui. Lentement, il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons sur la table de chevet à coté du lit puis une fois qu'il eu récupérer les dites lunettes il les plaça sur son nez tout en remarquant qu'elles avaient été réparées.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit tout flou. D'abord persuadé qu'il devait simplement être un peu plus réveillé, Harry n'en fit pas de cas et s'assis sur le lit. Là encore, il ne souffrait pas bien que sa tête lui tourne un peu. Il attendit quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de retirer ses lunettes pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un problème. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il les retira de sur son nez qu'il remarqua qu'il voyait mieux comme ça. Il recommença plusieurs fois et compris après cinq bonnes minutes qu'il n'avait tout simplement plus besoin de ses lunettes. Voila déjà qui le différenciait de ''Harry Potter''. Une fois ce merveilleux constat fait, Harry repoussa les couvertures et se leva du lit. La tête lui tournait encore un peu mais il pu tout de même constater qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre plutôt coquette et éclairée. Chose étonnante puisqu'il se souvenait de la décoration sombre de ce qu'il avait déjà vu du manoir.

Il n'en fit cependant pas plus de cas, se rappelant qu'il avait changer de physique durant son sommeil. Il repéra donc un grand miroir mural à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'y dirigeât. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se remis en marche qu'il ressentit enfin une douleur. Ce n'était pas réellement douloureux, rien de plus qu'une impression d'avoir tout les muscles endoloris et courbaturés. Il arriva donc devant le miroir en ayant l'impression d'être un vieux pépé de quatre-vingt dix ans puis, une fois planté devant, il se regarda…

Dans une vue d'ensemble, Harry avait pris plusieurs centimètres. Lui qui était plutôt petit, le voila qui atteignait pas loin du mettre quatre-vingt. Il semblait aussi plus carré d'épaule et ses muscles étaient aussi plus développé. Il n'avait plus les côtes saillantes mais à la place, de belles tablettes de chocolat pas trop voyantes non plus. Sa peau était plus pâle que d'habitude et il avait garder ses traits de jeune homme à la fois très masculins mais en même temps fins et courbés comme les traits d'une femme. Les cheveux de Harry étaient toujours aussi bruns mais ils ne partaient plus dans tous les sens et étaient plus long qu'avant sans pour autant être aussi longs que ceux de Snape. Il avait toujours ce nez fin et droit et ses lèvres semblaient pareille qu'avant. Cependant, il ne portait plus sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair au beau milieu du front et ses yeux qui était d'origine émeraude, étaient maintenant d'une belle couleur bleue nuit. Harry, heureux malgré tout de sa nouvelle apparence, sourit à son reflet dans le miroir. C'est a ce moment précis qu'il entendit un pop retentir dans sa chambre et il se tourna pour apercevoir un elfe de maison vêtu d'un pagne noir.

- « Monsieur est réveillé. » S'extasia la créature. « Monsieur doit suivre Milly, le maitre l'a demander à Milly. »

- « Le maitre ?! »

- « Vite monsieur, ils vous attendent, vous êtes presque en retard. »

Sans attendre plus longtemps l'elfe pris une des mains de Harry pour le conduire hors de la chambre. Harry, surpris, se laissa tout de même mené par l'elfe tout en se faisant la remarque intérieur qu'il était bel et bien dans une habitation occupée. Mais occupée par qui ?! Ça c'était encore un mystère. Après un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers qu'il ne se rappelait pas le moins du monde avoir déjà emprunté, Harry arriva dans le même salon avec lequel il avait son dernier souvenir en datte. Dumbledore était là mais il n'était pas seul. Il semblait en grande discutions avec Sirius et Remus. D'ailleurs, les trois hommes ne semblaient pas s'être rendu compte de son arrivée. Comme il ne voyait pas trace de Snape, et curieux comme tout, Harry laissa donc les trois sorciers a leur conversation et regarda autour de lui. Il ne mis pas longtemps a trouvé son professeur honnis qui se tenait à l'écart des autres, face à lui dans un coin d'ombre. Cette vision donnait encore plus la chaire de poule au Gryffondor, vu comme ça, Snape avait quelque chose d'effrayant et vous donnait envie de vous terrer dans le plus petit trou de souris que vous trouvez. Le professeur de potion avait remarquer sa présence et le dévisageait depuis qu'Harry avait tourner les yeux vers lui. Le jeune homme le savait parce qu'il voyait ses prunelles sombre briller étrangement malgré la pénombre.

- « Harry te voila mon garçon !! » S'exclama la voix du directeur. « Nous étions en train de nous demander si tu finirais par te réveiller un jour. »

Harry avait prestement tourner les yeux vers les trois autres hommes lorsqu'il avait entendu la voix du directeur de Poudlard. Albus semblait tout aussi serein mais Remus et Sirius semblaient à la fois stupéfait et quelque peut inquiet. Il y avait fort à parier qu'ils parlaient encore de lui.

- « Co-comment ça professeur ? Je dors depuis combiens de temps ? »

Les quatre sorciers purent constater que même la voix avait changer et était devenue plus grave, plus masculine mais sans l'être trop non plus. Dans l'ensemble, elle était agréable à entendre, pas agressive et braillarde mais plutôt douce et aux tons amicaux.

- « Et bien tu as presque dormis pendant deux jours. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que Severus à envoyer Milly te chercher, il est l'heure d'accomplir le rituel. »

Harry était stupéfait d'avoir passé tout ce temps à dormir. Lui qui n'avait guère plus de sept heures de sommeil par nuit. Et encore, il était souvent réveillé par ses cauchemars. Il en oublia même de noter que c'était Snape qui avait fait envoyer l'elfe ce qui signifiait en toute logique qu'ils étaient chez le maitre des potions. Sirius et Remus vinrent enfin serrer le jeune homme dans leurs bras puis ils le conduisirent à travers un couloir, descendirent une volée de marches et entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être une cave. Une fois que tout le monde fut entré, Snape ferma la porte magiquement et Harry eu la drôle d'impression d'être prisonnier tout à coup. Cependant il passa vite à autre chose lorsqu'Albus se tourna vers lui pour prendre la parole.

- « Bien, nous avons encore quelques minutes devant nous. Alors dit moi Harry, comment te sens tu ? »

- « Euh… Bien, j'ai juste des courbatures un peu partout mais ça va surement vite passer. »

Cela faisait tout drôle à Harry de s'entendre parler avec cette voix là mais pour le moment, ça l'amusait plutôt qu'autre chose.

- « Très bien. » Repris le vieux mage. « Donc, commençons par les quelques petites informations pratiques. Tu devrais te ''souvenir'' de tout ça après mais je préfère te mettre au courent d'une ou deux petites choses avant afin que tu ne sois pas surpris. »

Harry acquiesça en sentant l'atmosphère s'alourdir. Les trois autres étaient tendus et leurs inquiétudes semblaient se répercuter contre les murs de la pièce. Albus repris la parole pendant que Snape, Remus et Sirius s'activaient autour d'eux sans que Harry ne fasse trop attention à leurs faits et gestes.

- « Alors premièrement tu dois bien te douté que tu ne garderas pas ton nom. Le nom de l'homme dont tu as pris l'apparence est Samuel Harper. C'est donc comme ça qu'on t'appellera maintenant. Samuel était élève de Gryffondor. »

- « Hein ?! »

- « Et oui Harry. » Confirma Albus plus qu'amusé par la réaction. « Tu devrais donc, en toute logique, te retrouver dans la même maison. Pour ce qui est de Voldemort, et bien rien n'est sur mais les souvenirs devraient donner des réponses à tes questions. »

- « Professeur ? »

- « Oui Harry ? »

- « Est-ce que je garderais les miens de souvenirs ? »

- « Naturellement, tu ne fais qu'héberger ceux de Samuel, tu ne deviendras pas lui pour autant, tu reste malgré tout Harry James Potter. »

Harry fut rassuré, il ne voulait pas perdre son identité et se prendre réellement pour un mec mort cinquante quatre ans plus tôt. Harry pensait que Dumbledore avait finit ses explications, mais le vieillard continua sur sa lancée.

- « Il faut aussi que tu saches que nous avons également soumis les personnes au courant de tout ce plan à un sortilège très spécial. Ils sont maintenant obligés de t'appelé Samuel. Tu comprends, c'est pour ne pas faire de gaffes. Nous avons également mis tes amis au courant durant ton sommeil et ils sont sous sortilège aussi. »

Harry, de plus en plus nerveux, se contenta de hocher la tête en un signe affirmatif pour faire comprendre au professeur qu'il avait compris. Maintenant, toutes les raisons pour lesquelles Harry avait dû changer d'apparence et de nom, devenaient de plus en plus réelles et angoissantes. Albus lui fit un sourire encourageant et le regardait avec un air serein derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- « Il est temps de commencer Harry. »

Le jeune homme dégluti avec difficulté mais le courage Gryffondor revint au galop. Il suivit donc Dumbledore qui le plaça au centre d'un cercle remplis de pentagrammes et d'écritures étranges transcrite dans une langue qui ne semblait pas exister. Harry n'eu cependant pas le temps de détailler le cercle en profondeur comme Albus lui donnait un bout de parchemin tout en lui récitant à voix haute le texte en latin qui y était transcrit. Puis il s'éloigna et rejoignit un coin de la pièce au moment où Snape s'avançait à son tour et lui tendait un petit verre remplis d'un liquide rouge.

- « Buvez. »

Harry leva ses yeux désormais bleus vers l'homme et le regarda un léger moment avant de prendre le verre et de le boire cul-sec. Snape resta devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il lui rende le verre puis il s'éloigna à son tour. A présent, Harry se trouvait au centre de la pièce et les autres sorciers se trouvaient aux quatre coins du cercle. Albus lui fit un signe de la tête et Harry hésita un instant avant de réciter la phrase. D'un autre signe, il compris qu'il devait la dire en boucle alors il continua inlassablement à répéter les mots transcrits sur le parchemin. Au bout de la cinquième fois, les voix de Sirius, Remus, Albus et Snape se joignirent à la sienne. On se serait cru dans une secte vouant un culte satanique étrange.

Au bout de la dixième fois, Harry connaissant la phrase par cœur, releva les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'un faisceau de lumière bleu électrique liait les quatre hommes à hauteur de la taille. Bien que surpris, il ne s'arrêta pas et continua à réciter en cœur avec les autres. Bientôt, le faisceau de lumière gagna le sol et fonça à une vitesse ahurissante vers Harry sans que les sorciers ne s'arrêtent. Quand la lumière atteignit les pieds du jeune homme, celui-ci cru qu'il avait disparu mais quelques secondes plus tard, il remonta à la verticale et le brun fut comme emprisonné par un mur doré translucide. Le tout était accompagné d'un vent infernal qui faisait virevolter les cheveux du jeune homme dans tous les sens.

Les voix s'éteignirent et les yeux de Harry se voilèrent de blanc. Il s'arrêta de réciter à son tour lorsqu'il fut envahit de souvenirs, de voix, d'impressions, de sentiments qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait éclater tellement elle semblait pleine mais il ne pouvait plus bouger, happé par tous ces souvenirs extérieurs… En même temps qu'il entendait les voix, ses lèvres remuaient comme si c'était lui qui parlait mais aucun son n'en sortait. Les quatre sorciers le regardaient avec attention mais ne bougeaient pas d'un cil.

Brusquement, Harry se sentit envahi d'une étrange chaleur et le mur doré disparu dans un souffle. Il regarda autour de lui sans vraiment voir, encore troublé par tant d'information et ne vit pas Albus faire un signe à Snape qui s'avança immédiatement vers lui pendant que Remus et Sirius suivaient le directeur à l'extérieur de la pièce. Harry ne sentait plus ses jambes le porter mais ne tomba pas… Snape l'avait retenu au dernier moment. Le jeune homme avait envie de l'en remercier mais il ne pu pour deux raisons principales. La première étant qu'il n'arrivait pas encore a formuler de phrase et la deuxième qu'il n'était pas en mesure de réfléchir pour le moment. Il sentit presque immédiatement une vive douleur puis il sombra dans l'inconscience…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Snape ressortit de la pièce avec Harry dans ses bras. Le jeune homme semblait dormir profondément et le plus vieux était comme à son habitude, droit et fière, ne faisant pas attention aux regards accusateurs des deux maraudeurs. Une fois à hauteur d'Albus, celui-ci l'arrêta.

- « Ca c'est bien passé ? »

- « Oui monsieur. Il devrait dormir pendant soixante douze heures… Mais avec le rituel ça risquerait de le faire dormir plus… Sinon, il va bien. »

- « Parfait, je reviendrais donc dans quatre jours. Je vous laisse le soin de tout lui expliquer lorsqu'il sera réveiller mais restez ''agréable'' et calme… Nous allons informer les autres de l'avancement des choses et du dernier point du plan. Bonne soirée Severus. »

Sur ce, les trois sorciers sortirent du manoir et Snape regagna les étages pour arriver dans la chambre dans laquelle Harry s'était réveillé à peine une heure plus tôt. Le professeur déposa son fardeau sur le lit, le couvrit puis amena un fauteuil à lui pour s'installer à son chevet. Il devait faire attention au moindre signe alarmant. Le calme total régnait dans tout le manoir et la seule chose que Snape entendait était la respiration calme et régulière de Potter. Cependant, il ne s'en préoccupait guère, trop pris par ses pensées. Il réfléchissait, à son passé définitivement perdu, à son présent et à la connerie qu'il venait de faire puis à son avenir qui promettait d'être tout sauf calme et paisible. Puis il réfléchit à la meilleure façon de lui annoncer dans quel piège Albus l'avait sciemment jeté à l'aveuglette. Potter allait surement lui en vouloir à lui, lui rejetant la faute à tors ou bien à juste titre. Il allait hurler, c'était inévitable mais ensuite…

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Cette fois-ci, Harry émergea du sommeil en aillant l'étrange et douloureuse impression d'avoir la tête coincée dans un étau. Ce fut son gémissement de douleur qui fit savoir a Snape qu'il était réveillé. Severus ne fit aucun mouvement et attendit sagement que le survivant daigne ouvrir les yeux. Il observait la moindre de ses grimace de douleur et détaillait les traits de son visage. Il en était arrivé à ses lèvres quand le jeune homme ouvrit enfin les yeux. Aussitôt il planta son regard dans celui de Snape.

- « Pro-Professeur ?! Que faites vous là ? »

Harry avait encore une voix endormie et sentait comme un vide intérieur mais il n'arrivait pas à en déterminer les raisons. Après une intense réflexion qui ne s'élevait pas à plus de deux secondes, il en conclus qu'il avait besoin de faire quelque chose et qu'une personne lui manquait…. Mais qui….

**¤ RAR ¤**

Voila pour ce troisième chapitre, j'espere qu'il a plus autant (ou même plus on ne sais jamais) que les deux premiers.

N'oubliez pas les Reviews pour me donner votre avis XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire, les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K.Rowling. Moi je ne suis coupable que de l'imagination dont j'ai du faire preuve pour cette histoire et aussi d'avoir emprunter les personnages de J.K.R Pour faire un peu joujou avec eux.

**Résumé:** Et si, lors de sa jeunesse, Voldemort était tombé amoureux ? Et si, par un étrange procédé, l'ordre du phénix avait trouvé le moyen de faire revenir ce jeune homme tué par Voldy plusieurs années auparavant… Et si par le plus malheureux des hasards, Harry se retrouvait enchainé à vie à son détestable professeur de potion ?

**Avertissement: **Il va y avoir du Yoi donc Homophobe s'abstenir.

**Notes de l'auteur: **

hinata-cat Ta review m'a fait super plaisir. Je suis contente de t'avoir donné envie de lire ma fiction (même si je ne sais pas comment mdr) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent.

Lily2507 Oui tu as raison c'est là et la crise de nerf ne se fait pas tout de suite, il va falloir patienter, Harry est long à la détente . Je suis toujours surprise quand on me dit que j'écris bien XD

angel of rainbow Ta review me touche beaucoup. Mais elle me met la pression aussi lol. Je suis agréablement surprise de voir que tu aimes autant et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas.

**Chapitre IV-**

Harry regardait Snape avec ses grands yeux bleu écarquillés par la surprise. Le professeur, lui ne disait pas encore un mot, il donnait l'impression de réfléchir. Harry en eu confirmation lorsqu'il vit Snape se lever et disparaitre dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps là, Harry s'assis tant bien que mal dans son lit, les jambes et le bas du ventre toujours couverts par la couette et le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit. Snape revint quelques instant plus tard avec une énième fiole de potion dans la main droite. Potion qu'il tendit à Harry.

- « Pour ton mal de tête. »

Stupéfait et ne faisant même pas attention au fait que son professeur l'ai tutoyé, Harry pris la potion en se demandant comment Snape avait fait pour savoir mais après quelques minutes il se souvint de ce que Dumbledore lui avait raconté à propos des effets secondaires du rituel. Rassuré de savoir que l'homme n'avait pas utiliser la légilimentie, Harry se demanda enfin ce qu'il faisait là. Comme Snape ne semblait pas enclin à répondre à sa question il décida de la réitérer sous une autre forme. Ce fut donc d'une voix plus claire et plus sure qu'il demanda en sentant son mal de tête disparaitre peu à peu.

- « Vous… euh… Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? »

- « C'est moi qui t'ais amené ici Samuel. » Severus ferma douloureusement les yeux durant quelques secondes, complètement meurtri d'avoir à l'appeler comme ça plutôt qu'avec son habituel ''Potter'' mais il continua. « Et je suis resté. Tu as dormis Trois jours et quatre nuits. »

Harry fut d'ailleurs surpris de se faire appeler Samuel et de trouvé ça normal mais après tout, c'était certainement les souvenirs. Ensuite, il ne fit pas réellement attention au fait que Snape soit resté à son chevet tout se temps mais fut d'avantage stupéfait par le temps qu'il avait dormi. Il repris avec prudence. Snape semblait enclin à répondre à ses questions mais il fallait faire attention avec un caractère changeant comme le sien.

- « C'est énorme… C'est le rituel qui m'a fait dormir aussi longtemps ? »

- « En partie… »

- « Oh d'acco…. Comment ça ''en partie'' ? »

Snape arqua un sourcil, c'était étonnant comme il reprenait rapidement sa vivacité d'esprit pour quelqu'un qui venait de se réveiller.

- « Ca veut dire que quelque chose d'autre a aider à te faire dormir aussi longtemps. »

- « Merci j'avais compris. » Répliqua Harry avec mauvaise humeur. « Arrêtez un peut de me prendre pour le dernier des abrutis. »

Harry s'arrêta, totalement surpris par son attitude. Jamais au grand jamais il n'avait parler comme ça à un professeur, même à Snape, pourtant il l'aurait mérité plus d'une fois. Snape n'en sembla pas fâché néanmoins. Il avait l'air plutôt satisfait, comme s'il n'attendait que ça et Harry compris bientôt pourquoi.

- « On dirait que tes nouveaux souvenirs changent déjà ton caractère Samuel. »

Allez savoir pourquoi, Harry avait l'étrange impression que tout cela amusait Snape. Il avait l'inconfortable sentiment d'être un animal inconnu exposé aux yeux d'un scientifique au beau milieu d'un laboratoire. Il ne dit rien et affronta le regard ébène en attendant clairement sa réponse. Réponse que Snape lui livra avec mauvaise volonté.

- « Très bien tu l'auras voulu… » Snape soupira puis lança tout d'un coup. « Tu te doute bien qu'il fallait faire croire au seigneur des ténèbres que nous avions bel et bien trouvé le moyen de faire revenir Samuel Harper complètement. Et pour ça, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Que tu deviennes mon calice. »

Severus s'arrêta là, laissant tout de même le temps à Harry de digérer les informations qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il attendait calmement que la crise de nerf arrive alors qu'il sentait comme un début de panique grandissante envahir le jeune homme. Harry de son côté, paniquait bel et bien. En fait, tout avait débuté au mot ''calice.'' Certes, Harry ne savait pas grand chose du monde magique mais ça, il le savait. Ils l'avaient étudier l'année dernière en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et en Histoire de la magie (ça avait d'ailleurs été le seul cours intéressant de toute l'histoire de l'enseignement de Binns.) Harry savait donc parfaitement que les calices étaient en quelque sorte considérés comme les esclaves sexuels des vampires. Qu'ils n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une vulgaire réserve de sang ambulante incapable de décider de quoi que ce soit sans l'avis de leur vampire.

Snape était quelque peut étonné, il aurait pensé que le jeune homme aurait hurler plus vite mais Harry ne semblait pas décidé à lui crier dessus. De son point de vue c'était une bonne chose, ainsi son côté vampire ne serait pas malmené. Harry pour sa part, commençait a froncer les sourcils. Il se posait enfin des questions. Et la première qu'il posa en revenant sur terre et en levant un regard accusateur sur Snape fut celle-ci.

- « Comment est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

Snape ouvrit la bouche pour lui envoyer une remarque sarcastique à souhait du genre ''comme tous les vampires'' mais il se ravisa. Dumbledore lui avait presque ordonné de rester gentil avec lui. Il lui expliqua donc la procédure.

- « Avant de te faire réciter la phrase en latin tu te souviens d'avoir bu un liquide rouge ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Et bien c'était mon sang. L'étape suivante consistait à ce que je te morde mais Dumbledore a juger préférable que je le fasse juste après la fin du rituel. Ainsi je t'ais mordu après t'avoir empêché de tomber. Il reste une dernière étape pour finaliser le lien. »

De plus en plus surpris, Harry avait maintenant la bouche entre ouverte et ressemblait à une carpe hors de l'e au. Il se maudissait lui-même pour ne pas avoir compris que ce goût bizarre n'était autre que celui du sang. Il était aussi dégoûté d'avoir avaler le sang de Snape, dérouté d'apprendre que le professeur était un vampire et curieux de savoir pourquoi il avait accepter ça. Harry avait été mis sur le fait accomplis mais Snape, il devait bien être un minimum au courent.

- « Pourquoi vous avez accepté de faire ça ? Vous êtes bien placé pour savoir que vous allez devoir me supporter à vie et inversement. En plus je… »

Harry s'arrêta catastrophé. Un peu plus et il sortait qu'il appartenait déjà à quelqu'un d'autre et il savait parfaitement à qui il avait penser en voulant dire ça et cette idée ne lui plaisait pas mais alors pas du tout. Il faudra qu'il en parle sérieusement à Dumbledore.

- « En plus tu ? » Intima Snape en évitant la question du gamin. Il savait pourquoi il avait accepté mais il n'allait certainement pas le confier à Potter.

- « Rien. » Apparemment Harry avait la même idée que lui qui consistait à ne rien avouer. « Quand est-ce que je pourrais voir le professeur Dumbledore ? »

Naturellement cela agaça Severus mais il se fit une fois de plus violence et rassembla toute la patience dont il était capable ce qui n'était guère énorme.

- « Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait dans quatre jours donc aujourd'hui. » Severus se tu un instant puis, ne trouvant toujours pas ça normal que le jeune homme ne hurle pas, il ajouta avec un air malin. « Cela m'intrigue que tu ne veuilles pas connaitre la dernière étape qui finalise le lien… »

Harry regarda Snape avec incrédulité pendant quelques minutes puis décida de ne pas lui répondre et de tenter de se lever de son lit. Ne voulant pas resté en pyjama plus longtemps en présence de son professeur. Malheureusement pour Harry, il dû se lever trop vite puisqu'il était à peine debout sur ses jambes que la tête lui tourna avec tellement d'insistance qu'il se sentit tomber avant de se retrouvé stoppé par deux bras puissants qui lui avaient éviter la chute humiliante devant Snape. Seulement, après qu'une ampoule imaginaire se soit éclairé dans la tête de Harry, celui-ci regretta bien vite de ne pas être tombé. Car en effet, à part lui, la seule autre personne dans cette pièce, c'était Snape et effectivement, après que celui-ci l'eu aider à se rassoir sur le lit, Harry avait bien la confirmation que c'était dans ses bras qu'il s'était trouvé quelques secondes avant ça.

- « Si ça ne vous ennuie pas j'aimerais m'habiller. »

La voix venimeuse ne choqua pas Snape le moins du monde et ce fut pourquoi il répondit sans attendre.

- « Avec quoi ?! Les horreurs que tu avais en arrivant ici ?! Impossible je les ais fait jeter. »

- « VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOI ?? »

La seule pensée qu'eu Snape fut :'' ah bah enfin !''.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry s'était relever comme un diable sortant de sa boite mais était retombé aussi sec les fesses sur le lit. Toujours incapable de tenir debout plus de deux secondes. Il ne laissa cependant pas le loisir à Snape de répondre et continua sur sa lancée.

- « Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! J'ai encore mon mot a dire en ce qui concerne mes vêtements !! Je vais quand même pas rester en pyjama toute ma vie et PAR MERLIN POURQUOI JE NE TIEN PLUS DEBOUT ?? »

S'en fut trop pour Snape qui se leva d'un bond et vint se planté devant le petit insolant qui ferait bien d'être conscient du fait que seul le tout nouveau lien qui les unissait empêchait le professeur de lui coller une gifle.

- « Arrête un peut de me hurler dessus !! Je ne vois réellement pas pourquoi tu tiens tellement à ces loques qui te servaient de vêtements mais si tu m'avais laisser finir, tu aurais su que j'en ai commandé et qu'ils devraient bientôt arriver ici. »

Certes, Snape n'avait pas hurlé mais entre nous, il n'en n'avait jamais eu besoin pour réussir a se faire entendre et à clouer le bec aux autres. Une fois de plus, il avait fait mouche. Harry ne s'était pas calmé par peur, non, il était plutôt stupéfait du fait que son professeur honni lui ait commandé de nouveaux vêtements. A la réflexion, c'était surement pour ne pas attirer les soupçons comme l'avait expliquer Dumbledore avant de lui prendre sa baguette magique.

- « Pour ce qui est du fait que tu ne puisses pas tenir debout. » Continua Snape avec plus de calme. « C'est par ce que tu n'as pas manger durant quatre jours je te rappel… Et moi non plus d'ailleurs. »

Harry se figeât un instant à la fin de la phrase et porta machinalement une main à son cou mais il n'y trouva aucune trace de morsure. Il regarda Snape qui se rasseyait en silence dans son fauteuil puis il finit par demander à tout hazard.

- « Et… J'aurais le droit de manger quand ? »

Ce fut au tour de Snape de le regarder dans un silence de mort durant quelques minutes.

- « Milly ?! »

Aussitôt la petite elfe de maison apparu dans la chambre et s'inclina devant Snape, attendant ses ordres.

- « Samuel a faim. » Informa le professeur en gardant les yeux fixés sur l'elfe.

- « Bien monsieur, Milly ramène le plateau de monsieur Samuel tout de suite maitre. »

La créature avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'elle s'était déjà volatilisé. Il ne lui fallut même pas trois secondes pour revenir avec un plateau de petit déjeuné plein à raz bord. C'était à croire qu'elle n'attendait que le réveil de Harry pour lui amener de quoi manger. Elle laissa donc le plateau sur une table à côté de Snape qui se leva et pris le dit plateau une fois que l'elfe fut partit. Il se dirigeât vers Harry et déposa le plateau sur ses genoux sans un mot avant de retourner s'asseoir.

- « Mange, ça te redonnera des forces. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Harry dévore avec appétit tout ce qui se trouvait à porté de main. Bien que cela ne se voit à aucun moment, Snape s'en amusa beaucoup. Alors qu'il venait d'engloutir la moitié du plateau, Harry releva la tête pour voir Snape, toujours occupé à l'observer en silence.

- « Vous… Vous ne mangez pas ?! Vous venez de me dire que ça fait quatre jours que vous n'avez rien manger. Vous devez avoir faim. »

- « Je ne me nourris pas avec ça Samuel… »

Un regard éloquent plus tard, Harry compris de quoi il était sensé se nourrir mais qu'il n'avait pas avalé depuis quatre jours. D'un côté, Harry était soulagé que Snape n'ai pas profité de son sommeil pour le vider de son sang sans son accord même si on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis pour faire de lui ce qu'il était devenu. Il se sentit rougir instantanément et alors que Snape s'insultait mentalement de trouver ses pommettes rosie à croquer, la voix du jeune homme s'éleva de nouveau.

- « Je suppose que je dois vous laisser boire ? »

- « Pas tout de suite non, je peux encore attendre et puis Dumbledore devrait bientôt arriver. »

- « Bonjour messieurs !! » S'exclama au même moment la voix toute guillerette du vieux directeur.

Albus ne fut pas étonné du regard sobre et du regard noir qui se tournèrent vers lui. Il s'avança donc dans la pièce et s'expliqua aussitôt.

- « Samuel, je sais que tu m'en veux mais si je t'avais parler de ça, tu aurais refusé et ainsi bêtement perdu la chance de prendre de l'avance sur Voldemort. Je ne cherche pas ta clémence, je ne la mérite guère… Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu ne juges pas Severus comme responsable. »

- « Bien sur que si il est responsable puisqu'il savait très bien vos intentions et qu'il n'a rien dit lui non plus !! » S'exclama le jeune homme en oubliant définitivement le plateau presque vide de toute façon.

Le moins âgé des trois sorciers ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait manger bien plus que d'habitude tellement il était en colère et sentait son sang bouillir. Snape restait silencieux, il se sentait lui aussi coupable pour avoir obliger Potter a devenir son calice. Même s'il ne pouvait pas le voire en peinture, il ne lui avait jamais souhaité une chose pareille pour plusieurs raisons évidentes. De plus, il ressentait la colère et la peine du garçon à travers le lien et ça, son côté vampire ne pouvait malheureusement pas le supporter. Histoire de changer de conversation, il lança à tout hazard.

- « Vous avez récupérer la baguette ? »

- « Oh oui Severus, en effet. Ollivander a fait du très bon travail. » Confirma Albus tout en sortant de sa poche une baguette claire toute marquée de plusieurs arabesques qu'il tendit à Harry. « Tien mon garçon, c'est ta baguette, sauf qu'elle a changé d'apparence, un peut comme toi. »

Harry, contrarié qu'ils aient changé si vite de sujet, attrapa tout de même sa baguette et la regarda sous tous les angles. Après un détaillage minutieux, il la posa sur la table de chevet et regarda les deux hommes qui discutaient.

- « Samuel, je disais justement que j'avais vu les paquets de tes nouveaux vêtements arriver au même moment que moi. Milly ne devrait pas tarder à te les apporter. » S'exclama le vieux mage.

Harry acquiesça sans rien dire et le silence s'installa. Dumbledore regardait les deux bruns d'un air paisible, Snape semblait à la fois nerveux et pensif et Harry ne parvenait pas à choisir entre la gène, l'envie de fuir pour être seul, celle d'aller retrouver celui à qui les souvenirs de Samuel pensaient sans cesse et celle de se réfugier dans les bras de Snape. Inutile de préciser que les deux dernières possibilités l'effrayaient plus qu'autre chose. Ne supportant plus tout ce silence lourd, Harry parla juste pour qu'il y ait du bruit.

- « Professeur, j'ai des idées bizarre depuis que je me suis réveiller. » le survivant s'aperçu du soudain intérêt des deux hommes et continua. « Enfin, c'est pas tout le temps mais, j'ai euh… Je crois qu'il me manque enfin qu'il lui manque… Je sais vraiment pas comment décrire ça… »

Alors que Dumbledore affichait un étonnement poli, Snape, cachant le plus possible toute la jalousie qu'avait fait naitre cette révélation, renchéri.

- « Son caractère a changé aussi, c'est très peu de chose mais il est plus… Direct. »

- « Direct dite-vous Severus… Voila qui est intéressant… Hum… Pourriez-vous, sortir quelques minutes sans que cela ne soit invivable pour vous deux ? »

Severus observa Dumbledore puis tourna ses yeux d'onyx vers le jeune homme et le fixa quelques instants. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir et de le laisser tout seul avec ce vieux fou aux idées trop farfelues mais il se résigna.

- « Soit… Mais je ne serais pas loin et au moindre signe, je serais là en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. »

Cela sonnait comme une menace mais Dumbledore savait bien pourquoi son employé utilisait un tel ton. Quoi qu'il en soit, Severus finit par se lever et sortir de la chambre…

**¤ RAR ¤**

_Voila, alors est ce que vous aviez prévu le coups ?? _

_Ce chapitre est-il plus décevant que les autres ??_

_Je me drogue à vos review pleines de réactions et de remarques constructives alors n'hésitez pas, il me faut ma dose ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: L'histoire, les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K.Rowling. Moi je ne suis coupable que de l'imagination dont j'ai du faire preuve pour cette histoire et aussi d'avoir emprunter les personnages de J.K.R Pour faire un peu joujou avec eux.

**Résumé**: Et si, lors de sa jeunesse, Voldemort était tombé amoureux ? Et si, par un étrange procédé, l'ordre du phénix avait trouvé le moyen de faire revenir ce jeune homme tué par Voldy plusieurs années auparavant… Et si par le plus malheureux des hasards, Harry se retrouvait enchainé à vie à son détestable professeur de potion ?

**Avertissement:** Il va y avoir du Yoi donc Homophobe s'abstenir.

**Notes de l'auteur:**

L'ange démoniaque Très bonne question Question dont la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre… Pour ceux qui ont été déçu par la réaction trop calme de Harry, ils ne vont pas être déçu longtemps puisque ça hurle enfin…

severus1lily Et oui, Dumbledore est un vilain qui ne s'assume pas XD Mais je ne pense pas que ça aurait été plus simple s'ils avaient demander l'avis de Harry a propos de tout ça… Et puis, les histoires simples deviennent vite ennuyeuses tu ne trouves pas ?

Wery76 et te gâcher tout le plaisir de la découverte ?! Jamais de la vie XD. Merci pour les compliments.

Lily2507 A je suis contente d'avoir fait planer le doute aussi longtemps avec autant de monde . Par contre, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu as raison, ça va compliquer pas mal de choses mais il ne faut pas laisser de coté que c'est Voldemort qui a tuer Samuel il y a plusieurs années….

**Chapitre V -**

Dumbledore attendit que Severus ait refermer la porte derrière lui après être sortit de la chambre. Cependant, lorsqu'il tourna les yeux vers Harry, il remarqua que celui-ci était occupé à fixer la porte comme s'il aurait voulu pouvoir voir Severus à travers. Le jeune homme était envahi par un intense sentiment de manque et d'insécurité mais au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit a faire taire ce sentiment par il ne savait quel moyen. C'est donc pour ça qu'il put retourner les yeux vers Albus.

- « Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait sortir ? »

- « Il n'est pas souhaitable qu'il entende que Voldemort te manque alors que le lien n'est pas finalisé. »

Encore cette histoire de finalisation du lien. Harry avait beau chercher, il ne se souvenait pas en avoir déjà entendu parlé en cours. Même venant d'Hermione ce qui était curieux d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas voulu poser là question à Snape. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait lui clouer le bec en lui faisant voir qu'il savait aussi des choses il n'allait tout de même pas tout gâcher en lui posant une question tout de suite après. Seulement, Albus l'avait fait sortir et le vieux mage devait surement savoir ce que ça signifiait.

- « Comment se finalise le lien ? »

- « Severus ne te l'a pas expliqué ?! »

Harry se contenta d'un signe de tête négatif et de regarder Dumbledore avec cet air de chien battu qui vous ferait dire oui à n'importe quoi. Le vieux mage, sans doute gêné pour la première fois de sa vie devant Harry. Expliqua donc du mieux qu'il pu.

- « Hum et bien vois tu Samuel… Le lien calice vampire se finalise par… Hum… Acte sexuel. »

- « QUOI ?? NON MAIS CA VA PAS VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT MALADE !! »

- « Samuel calme toi mon garçon je t'en prie arrête de hurler ou Severus ne va pas tarder a revenir pour savoir ce qui te met dans cet état. » S'alarma le directeur du collège.

- « ET BIEN QU IL VIENNE JE L ATTEND MOI !! JE VAIS MEME L APPELER VOUS ALLEZ VOIR. IL NE ME FAIT PAS PEUR !! SNA… »

Mais Harry n'eu pas le loisir de finir sa phrase comme un Snape agacé entrait dans la pièce en ouvrant la porte si violement qu'elle faillit bien lui revenir dans la figure après avoir rebondit contre le mur.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de hurler comme ça ?! »

Snape se planta devant Harry qui venait de se lever et le regardait avec toute la répulsion dont il était capable.

- « Ne m'approchez pas vieux pervers ! Croyez moi Snape, votre lien vous n'êtes pas prêt de le finaliser et je veux voir Tom ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire. Pas en ce qui concernait Snape, non, ça il le pensait bel et bien. Non ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état c'était bien les quatre derniers mots… Harry ne fut pas leur seul a réagir. Tandis que les prunelles de Dumbledore pétillaient d'avantage sous un effort considérable d'accélération des rouages de son vieux cerveau. Snape avait empoigné Harry par le col de son pyjama et l'avait légèrement soulever de terre avant de cracher avec venin.

- « Ne me donne pas d'ordre. Et ce lien sera finalisé je n'ai pas la moindre envie de ne plus pouvoir m'éloigner de toi à moins de deux mètres pendant même pas dix secondes et ce durant tout le reste de ma vie. Tu n'as plus le choix il va bien falloir que tu t'y fasses Samuel. »

Snape s'arrêta quelque secondes, se rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas seul et il rapprocha son visage de celui de Harry avant de souffler dans son oreille.

- « Essaie seulement de tenter quoi que ce soit avec lui… Et je le tue avant même que tu n'ais pu l'approcher… Tu es a moi Samuel, à moi et à personne d'autre. »

Le ton menaçant figeât Harry qui n'émis plus le moindre son et ne broncha même pas lorsque Snape le relâcha et s'éloigna de lui pour se tourner vers Dumbledore qui les regardait avec calme. Il lui dit avec une sagesse certaine.

- « A un moment où à un autre Severus, il faudra bien qu'ils se voient… »

- « Si c'est pour me sortir des idioties pareilles Dumbledore vous feriez mieux de ne rien dire… Pas tant que je n'aurais rien avaler… Le manque me fait presque perdre la tête… J'ai du mal à me contrôler. » Avoua-t-il à mi-mot.

Albus jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, toujours planté dans son coin de la chambre.

- « Je vais vous laisser quelques minutes. Il faut que tu le laisses boire Samuel, sinon, il va devenir invivable et dangereux. Je vous attends au salon. »

Le vieux mage sortit sereinement pendant qu'il entendait Harry murmurer.

- « Pfff il l'est déjà, invivable alors qu'est-ce que ça changerait… »

- « Parce que je peux être bien pire… »

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix si près de lui. Et pour cause, Snape était revenu vers lui et se tenait droit comme un I en le regardant dans les yeux. Harry compris que Snape était venu réclamer son dû et qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Harry soupira donc après quelques minutes puis il dit de mauvaise grâce.

- « Vous pouvez boire mais rien de plus. Et ne me touchez pas plus que nécessaire. »

Severus arqua un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Comme si le jeune homme serait capable de le repousser… Severus savait qu'il avait bien plus de forces que lui de par sa condition de vampire. Cependant, il resta silencieux et se contenta de lever une main vers le menton de Harry afin de lui faire tourner la tête vers la droite. Severus regarda un instant cette carotide offerte sans résistance et qui l'appelait de tous ces vœux à chacune de ses pulsations sanguines. Harry de son coté, avait fermé les yeux et commençait à se demander s'il allait devoir attendre encore longtemps quand il sentit le souffle chaud de Snape contre son cou. Il en eu un frisson mais resta raide au possible tout en évitant de toucher au professeur.

La main de Severus se trouvait à présent dans le cou de Harry du coté doit et son visage s'était niché à gauche pendant que son autre main reposait sur le bras du jeune homme. Bientôt, Harry sentit une langue humide passer tout le long de son cou avant que Snape n'enfonce ses canines dans la chaire tendre et accueillante. Harry sursauta légèrement, intimement persuadé qu'il aurait mal ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire, la sensation était plutôt plaisante et cette impression de plaisir semblait augmenter au fur et à mesure que Snape s'abreuvait avec ce qui semblait être une certaine délectation. Harry se sentait doucement rougir et du finalement retenir a grande peine un gémissement de plaisir. Snape finit par retirer ses canines du cou de son calice en laissant deux trous béants dans sa chaire. Il s'empressa de passer une nouvelle fois sa langue sur la peau de Harry pour l'aider à cicatriser.

Severus aurait bien garder Harry un moment dans ses bras mais il ne se le permis pas. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas accepter la situation malgré les apparences et les révélations de Dumbledore ne semblait pas non plus l'avoir aider a faciliter les choses. Il s'éloigna donc après s'être rassasier, laissant à Harry une incroyable sensation de vide. Lorsqu'il la ressenti, il s'arrêta, lui tournant toujours le dos, hésita un moment mais continua a avancer pour mettre de la distance entre eux deux. Harry ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait en être vexé ou bien soulagé alors il ne dit rien et refoula au plus profond de lui-même ces émotions qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir.

- « Nous allons rejoindre Dumbledore. » Informa le professeur en rompant le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la chambre.

- « Je m'habille et j'arrive. » Répondit le jeune homme en essayant vainement d'imiter la voix sans émotion de Snape.

Severus attendit quelques secondes et sortit au moment où l'elfe apparaissait avec de nombreux paquets.

- « Vos vêtements sont propres jeune maitre. Milly a bien vérifier. »

Harry acquiesça et attrapa le premier pantalon et le premier t-shirt qu'il trouva avant de disparaitre dans la salle de bain. Une bonne douche plus tard, le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt unis rouge, ses cheveux encore humides correctement coiffés et les pieds nus. L'elfe était déjà partit et avait laisser au pied de son lit une paire de chaussures ainsi qu'une paire de chaussettes que le sorcier enfila avant de sortir de la chambre pour se rendre au salon puisque c'était là que les deux sorciers étaient sensés se trouver. Il était encore dans les escaliers lorsqu'il entendit distinctement la voix de Snape et il semblait en colère.

- « Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de lui dire ça comme ça ?! Vous pensiez quoi ? Qu'il aurait miraculeusement accepté une idée pareille alors qu'il me déteste ?! Descendez de votre petit nuage Albus pour l'amour de Merlin ne vous mêlez plus de ce qui sont désormais mes affaires !! »

Harry stoppa net et se plaqua contre un mur dans un des nombreux coins d'ombre. Les deux sorciers parlaient de lui et il en était certain. De là où il se trouvait il pouvait voir un Dumbledore parfaitement serein regarder un Snape passablement énervé qui faisait les cent pas devant lui.

- « Il aurait bien fallu qu'il finisse par l'apprendre. Vous comptiez faire quoi ? Le mettre une fois de plus au pied du mur ? L'avoir par surprise ? Sans son avis, une fois de plus ? »

- « Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton !! Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mis au pied du mur, c'était votre idée. J'étais contre ça et vous le savez. »

- « Severus calmez vous voyons, il pourrait arriver bientôt et nous entendre. »

- « Et alors ? Vous ne voulez pas qu'il vous rejette la faute ? Vous préférez peut-être qu'il me déteste moi ?! Vous ne voulez pas qu'il sache que je savais qu'il n'était pas prêt a entendre une chose pareille ? Pourquoi lui avez-vous dit bon sang ?! Vous aimez ça, me compliquer les choses sans arrêt, vieux sadique. »

Alors qu'il aurait dû arborer une mine outrée, Albus était au contraire plutôt amusé par la réaction et les paroles de Severus. Pour sa part, il pensait que plus vite Harry saurait à quoi s'attendre, plus il aurait de temps pour s'y faire. Vouloir le mettre au pied du mur au dernier moment n'était pas une bonne chose, il aurait pu se sentir trahi et a son sens, le jeune homme l'était bien assez comme ça. Harry de son coté était bien trop choqué de la façon que Snape avait appelé Dumbledore pour réfléchir un seul instant au fait qu'il avait voulu le préserver. Il se décida finalement à sortir de sa cachette et a arriver devant les deux sorciers comme si de rien n'était.

- « Voila je suis prêt. »

Dumbledore se tourna lentement vers Harry et Snape leva vivement les yeux vers lui. Il y eu un petit temps de silence un peut gêné durant lequel les deux plus âgés se demandait s'il avait entendu quelque chose et que le plus jeune arborait la mine la plus innocente possible. Albus remarqua au passage que les marques de morsures avaient pratiquement disparue mais il n'en fit aucun commentaire.

- « Tu en a mis du temps. » Lâcha suspicieusement Snape sans lâcher son calice du regard et en s'approchant légèrement pour se trouvé à la hauteur de Dumbledore.

- « J'ai pris une douche. Ca fait plus de cinq jours que j'ai pas pu me laver, il était quand même temps que je le fasse non ? »

- « Insolant je… »

- « Messieurs, il est temps de partir ! » Coupa vivement Dumbledore avant que Snape ne fasse une bêtise supplémentaire a tout vouloir diriger par la force et la peur.

Snape et Harry s'affrontèrent quelques secondes du regard mais finirent par suivre le directeur à l'extérieur du domaine. Une fois qu'ils furent dans la zone de transplanage, Albus confia.

- « Nous n'allons pas au quartier Général mais au Terrier. »

- « Pourquoi ?! » S'étonna Harry.

- « Parce que là bas, il y aura des témoins pour prouver que les enfants Weasley ainsi que miss Granger ont fait ta connaissance durant les vacances. »

- « Quels témoins ? »

Mais Dumbledore n'avait pas attendu et avait déjà disparu. Snape par contre, le regardait en gardant le silence. Harry attendit quelques secondes pour voir s'il allait disparaitre aussi mais comme le professeur ne bougeait pas le moins du monde, le plus jeune cracha avec mauvaise humeur.

- « Quoi ?! »

- « Est-ce que tu sais transplaner ? »

- « Bien sur que oui, j'ai dix-sept ans, j'ai eu mon permis l'année dernière. »

Harry avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'il avait transplaner à son tour sans voir le léger sourire amusé de Snape. Il atterri devant le vieux portail du Terrier et sourit à la vue de cette vieille maison biscornue. Dumbledore était déjà là et faisait comme si Harry ne lui avait posé aucune question. Snape arriva quelques secondes plus tard en apparaissant très près de Harry. Un peu plus et il lui tombait dessus. Albus ouvrit le portail alors que Harry s'éloignait du professeur Snape et les trois sorciers entrèrent dans la demeure des Weasley…

**¤ RAR ¤**

_Voila pour ce cinquième chapitre. Je sais, je vous coupe au mauvais moment et vous vous demandez certainement qui sont ces fameux témoins... Et bien prenez votre mal en patience..._

_Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire, les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K.Rowling. Moi je ne suis coupable que de l'imagination dont j'ai du faire preuve pour cette histoire et aussi d'avoir emprunter les personnages de J.K.R Pour faire un peu joujou avec eux.

**Résumé**: Et si, lors de sa jeunesse, Voldemort était tombé amoureux ? Et si, par un étrange procédé, l'ordre du phénix avait trouvé le moyen de faire revenir ce jeune homme tué par Voldy plusieurs années auparavant… Et si par le plus malheureux des hasards, Harry se retrouvait enchainé à vie à son détestable professeur de potion ?

**Avertissement:** Il va y avoir du Yoi donc Homophobe s'abstenir.

**Notes de l'auteur:**

Alors j'ai répondu aux Reviews par messages privés .

Sinon, je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction, ça me fait super plaisir

**Chapitre VI -**

Dans le silence étonnant de l'environnement, les trois sorciers avançaient vers la vieille bâtisse biscornue. Dumbledore avait son air serein, Snape semblait légèrement de mauvaise humeur mais restait silencieux et Harry très nerveux. Il appréhendait beaucoup de devoir voir ses amis sous cette nouvelle forme physique et avec cette nouvelle identité. Il savait qu'il y aurait des gens étrangers et qu'il devrait par conséquent jouer la comédie et faire comme s'il ne connaissait personne. Ca allait surement être difficile de ne pas faire de gaffe mais ça n'était pas la mort non plus.

Les trois sorciers arrivèrent bientôt devant la porte de la maison, éternellement entourée de chaudrons et de vieilles chaussures. Albus frappa à la porte et ils attendirent poliment. Harry se trouvait à coté d'Albus et il sentait Snape derrière lui. Il pouvait sentir sa présence et son souffle régulier tomber sur ses cheveux qui chatouillaient légèrement sa nuque. Quelques minutes après, alors qu'ils entendaient le faible bruit des conversations à l'intérieur de la maison, la porte s'ouvrit sur Molly Weasley qui les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- « Albus !! Vous voila enfin, il ne manquait plus que vous pour vous joindre à la fête. » S'exclama-t-elle assez fort pour couvrir le bruit ambiant qui se trouvait apparemment dans le salon. Elle continua plus bas à l'intention des trois sorciers. « Ils sont ici. »

Elle fit un clin d'œil en direction de Harry puis s'effaça pour laisser les trois hommes entrer et refermer la porte derrière elle. Les trois sorciers attendirent que Molly les conduisent au salon où ils trouvèrent la famille au grand complet en compagnie d'Hermione, d'autres adultes que Harry n'avait jamais vu de sa vie mais que madame Weasley présenta comme étant des collègues de son mari. Il y avait aussi quelques élèves de Poudlard : Seamus, Neville (et sa grand-mère) et Luna qui observait les gnomes de jardin avec un intérêt certain. Quand Molly eu finit de faire les présentations et qu'elle eu expliquer que tout ce monde était là pour fêter la promotion d'Arthur au ministère, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Harry qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu de leur vie.

- « C'est vraiment merveilleux Arthur, vraiment, vous le méritez. » Complimenta le vieux directeur. « Permettez moi de vous présenter ce jeune homme qui nous accompagne. Il n'est guère poli d'amener un inconnu à une telle réception mais c'était sur notre chemin, j'espère que vous nous pardonnerez. »

- « Bien entendu Albus, ne vous en faites pas pour si peu. » Rassura Arthur avec chaleur. « Dites nous donc qui est ce jeune inconnu. »

- « Oh oui naturellement pardonnez moi. Je vous présente Samuel. Il ira au collège en septembre. »

- « Enchanté. » Salua Harry avec un sourire franc. « Monsieur Weasley je me permet de vous féliciter pour votre promotion. »

- « C'est très gentil jeune homme. Venez donc prendre un verre avec nous. »

- « Oh avec joie mais nous ne restons pas longtemps nous avons rendez-vous dans peut de temps. » Accorda Albus avec amabilité.

Les trois sorciers se joignirent donc aux convives pour prendre un verre. Hydromel pour Albus, Whisky pur feu pour Snape et Bièraubeurre pour Harry. Molly rejoignit les deux professeurs pendant qu'Arthur racontait ce qui semblait être une histoire passionnante à ses chères collègues.

- « Alors Molly, voila ce qui s'appelle une magnifique réception… » Engageât tout de suite Albus avant de demander discrètement. « Est-ce que ma petite demande à été effectuée ? »

- « Naturellement Albus, vous n'aurez aucun problème… » Répondit la maitresse de maison. « Arthur est un employé model. »

Albus sourit pendant que Severus s'empêchait de lever les yeux au ciel. Il faillit s'étouffer avec son whisky lorsqu'il entendit Albus parler à Harry.

- « Samuel, tu devrais peut-être aller faire connaissance avec tes futurs camarades d'école, qu'en penses tu ? Si vous vous entendez bien, nous pourrions revenir demain, je suis sur que Molly n'y verra aucun inconvénient. »

Harry sourit lorsque madame Weasley confirma les paroles d'Albus. Elle, refuser qu'Harry rentre dans sa maison ? Jamais de la vie. Le brun partit donc en direction des élèves de Poudlard qui se trouvaient un peut à l'écart des adultes et de leurs discutions ennuyeuses. Il ne se soucia pas une seconde de l'avis de Snape qui avait réussit a rendre son léger étouffement complètement inaperçu. Enfin, sauf pour Albus naturellement qui s'en amusa énormément. Ce fut Hermione qui le vit en premier.

- « Oh Samuel, tu te joints à nous ?! »

- « Je ne voudrais pas déranger. » Répondit Harry en voyant les regards curieux converger vers lui.

- « Dit pas de bêtise vieux ! » S'exclama Ron. « Alors, comme ça tu vas à Poudlard ?! Tu m'a l'air un peu vieux pour rentrer en première année !! »

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire sans qu'aucun adulte ne daigne s'en occuper. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensaient puisqu'aucun n'avait remarquer Snape qui ne lâchait pas Harry du regard. Il avait bien vu, lui, la petite rouquine dévorer des yeux son calice. N'était-elle pas sensée être amoureuse du survivant depuis toujours ? Alors pourquoi s'intéresser à Samuel ?? C'était les questions que le professeur de posait jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappel qu'elle savait pour le changement d'identité. Donc, elle savait que Samuel n'était autre que Harry… Un problème supplémentaire semblait venir enquiquiner les projets du directeur des Serpentards… Du côté élèves, la discutions continuait dans la totale insouciance des tortures de l'esprit de Snape.

- « Non. » Répondit Harry après une crise de rire. « J'ai dix-sept ans, j'entre en dernière année. »

- « Ah c'est super tu seras en même année que nous alors. » S'exclama Neville avec enthousiasme.

Harry acquiesça et la conversation repris de plus belle. Les trois sorciers restèrent près d'un quart d'heure avant de devoir repartir sous peine d'être en retard à leur rendez-vous. Et s'il y avait bien une chose dont Snape avait horreur, c'était de ne pas être ponctuel. Ceux qui n'étaient pas au courent de la raison de ce rendez-vous, se demandaient bien pourquoi Samuel devait y aller en compagnie de Snape et Dumbledore mais personne n'osa poser la question et les trois hommes sortirent après avoir saluer les convives.

Harry, Snape et Dumbledore firent donc le chemin inverse pour se retrouver de l'autre coté du portail en bois du Terrier. Là, Dumbledore se tourna vers les deux bruns et expliqua.

- « Samuel, il va falloir que tu laisses Severus te transplaner cette fois-ci. Nous allons au ministère mais nous ne transplanons pas directement là bas. Il connait la destination et il serait bien trop compliquer de t'expliquer. Alors laisse le faire d'accord ? »

Harry accepta en faisant une grimace de dégout accompagnée d'un soupire. Voyant que le jeune homme n'avait pas la moindre attention de prendre une quelconque initiative, Severus s'avança vers lui et plutôt que d'agripper l'un de ses bras comme Harry l'aurait pensé, il le pris carrément dans ses bras. Le plus jeune n'eu pas le temps de protester comme Snape les faisait déjà transplaner pour qu'ils arrivent quelques secondes plus tard dans un endroit sombre et souterrain. Ils étaient à peine arrivés que Harry se dégagea tant bien que mal de l'étreinte de son professeur. Albus ne tarda pas à suivre et arriva au moment où un métro faisait son entrée dans la station toute proche.

- « Pourquoi on est dans le métro ? »

- « J'ai quelques petites choses à te confier avant que nous allions voir monsieur le ministre Samuel. »

Harry resta attentif et attendit que Dumbledore reprenne.

- « Tu sais parfaitement que tu es sensé être mort depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. Et figure toi qu'au ministère, ils ont les papiers de ce meurtre puisqu'il concerne directement Voldemort. »

- « Mais comment vous comptez leur faire avaler que je suis là alors ? Je croyais que ce genre de pratique n'était pas autorisée par la loi ?! »

- « Cri plus fort surtout, je suis sur que les elfes de Poudlard ne t'ont pas entendu Samuel. » Ironisa Snape.

- « J'y vient, j'y vient. C'est justement le petit service que j'ai demander à Arthur. Il s'est arrangé pour subtiliser le dossier concernant Samuel Harper et il n'y en a plus aucune trace au ministère. Alors ne t'étonne pas si le ministre ne dit rien à ce sujet là. »

Maintenant Harry comprenait pourquoi Albus avait tenu à ce qu'ils en parlent ici. C'était un endroit plus sur que le Terrier ou le trottoir devant le ministère de la magie. Ce genre de révélation couterait la place de monsieur Weasley au ministère et Merlin savait à quel point ils avaient besoin de cette rentrée d'argent.

- « Donc, quand le ministre te demandera ta datte de naissance tu répondras le trente et un décembre mille neuf cent quatre vingt. Ensuite, il va surement te demander d'où tu viens et là, tu lui répondra le petit paragraphe dont je t'ais parler l'autre jour. C'est d'accord ? »

- « Oui professeur je ferais attention. C'est promis. »

Albus acquiesça et les trois sorciers sortirent de sous la terre pour se retrouver à proximité de la cabine téléphonique cassée. Les trois sorciers rentrèrent dedans. Après que les noms et que le code furent donnés, la cabine les emmena sous terre dans un immense atrium remplis de monde. Harry était subjugué par un tel affut de personnes et il se sentit en danger, plongé dans une totale insécurité. Il y avait trop de monde et le survivant sentait monter une crise d'angoisse à l'intérieur de lui, faisant se soulever sa poitrine de plus en plus rapidement alors qu'il s'empêchait de tourner un regard affolé dans toutes les directions possibles. Cependant, avant qu'il ne se sente totalement envahi par la panique, Harry sentit un bras puissant passer dans son dos et une main chaude lui enserrer fermement la nuque dans une attitude qui se voulait apaisante. Aussitôt, Harry se sentit submergé par une sensation de confort incroyable même s'il rentra sa tête dans ses épaules par habitude lorsqu'il sentit la main de Snape s'abattre sur sa nuque sans pour autant lui faire de mal.

Lorsqu'il sentit son calice redevenir plus calme, Severus fit un signe de tête à Albus qui ouvrit la marche. Le vieux mage avait oublier que le jeune homme risquait d'avoir de telles réactions en présence de trop de monde, surtout quand il s'agissait d'inconnus. Et ce tant que le lien ne serait pas finalisé. Malheureusement pour Harry, comme Severus l'avait précisé, il ne pourrait pas attendre indéfiniment qu'il veuille bien coucher avec lui… Cependant, la question n'était pas à l'ordre du jour et le vieux directeur avança silencieusement à travers la foule. Snape et Harry suivirent le mouvement sans que le professeur de Potion ne laissait aucune chance à Harry de se soustraire à sa main toujours nichée dans sa nuque. De son coté, Harry était tiraillé entre l'envie de rester ainsi puisque cela le rassurait tellement, et celle de s'éloigner le plus possible de Snape afin qu'il ne puisse plus poser sa main sur lui. Cependant, la pression exercée sur sa nuque ne lui laissait aucun doute quand aux intentions du vampire. Harry finit par hausser les épaules et se dire que le professeur ne voulait tout simplement pas qu'il se tourne en ridicule devant tout le ministère de la magie.

Les trois sorciers se rendirent aux ascenseurs et empruntèrent le premier qui se libéra pour monter jusqu'à l'étage du département de l'enregistrement et du contrôle des créatures dangereuses. Ils durent traverser un couloir sobre et désert pour arriver devant la réceptionniste. Une jeune femme brune qui papillonnait de ses longs cils en voyant le physique avantageux de Harry.

- « Bonjour messieurs, vous avez rendez-vous ? »

- « Oui. » Affirma Dumbledore pendant que Severus levait les yeux au ciel face à la stupidité de la question. « Au nom de Severus Snape et Samuel Harper. »

La jeune femme fouilla un instant dans ses parchemins méticuleusement classés puis releva la tête vers Harry pour lui répondre dans un grand sourire.

- « Vous allez bientôt être reçu monsieur Harper. Si vous voulez bien patienter dans la salle d'attente. »

Severus exerça une pression sur la nuque du survivant pour lui intimer d'aller s'asseoir en leur compagnie, à Albus et lui. Pendant ce temps là, la jeune femme avait écrit une missive sur un bout de parchemin qui se transforma en avion de papier avant de disparaitre au bout du couloir. Harry attendait nerveusement. Snape n'avait plus la main posée sur lui mais était assis bien trop près au gout du Gryffondor.

- « Snape ! » Appela une voix masculine à travers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir sur le passage d'un jeune homme qui semblait mal en point.

Aussitôt, Harry, Severus et Dumbledore se levèrent et entrèrent dans la pièce. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, si ce n'est une table aux proportions raisonnables à laquelle étaient assis trois hommes dont le plus jeune remplissait frénétiquement le parchemin d'encre noir qui se trouvait devant lui. Sur les murs, trônaient d'immenses étagères passablement remplies de livres aux reliures plus ou moins anciennes. Ce fut l'homme du milieux qui se leva et s'avança vers les trois nouveaux venus une fois qu'ils eurent atteint la table.

- « Bienvenue ! Je suis Maurice Gamp. » Lança le vieil homme avec chaleur. « Dumbledore, ça faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas. Monsieur Snape, je le souviens de notre dernière entrevue comme si c'était hier. Alors. » Continua-t-il en tournant son visage rubicond vers Harry. « Je suppose en toute logique que vous êtes Samuel Harper Jeune homme ? »

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête avant que l'homme, qui semblait amusé, ne reprenne avec autant d'empressement.

- « Bien, je vous écoute messieurs, pourquoi êtes vous donc venu ? »

- « Comme vous le savez, Severus est un première catégorie et en toute connaissance de cause, je me suis porter garant pour l'avoir comme professeur. Hors il se trouve qu'il n'a plus guère besoin de mon appuis maintenant puisqu'il s'est enfin trouvé un calice en la personne de monsieur Harper. » Expliqua calmement Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillaient autant que d'habitude.

- « Bien bien bien… Il va donc falloir passer à la preuve monsieur Snape. »

- « Preuve ? Quelle preuve ?? » Interrompit suspicieusement Harry en étant raide comme un piquet.

L'homme sourit, ne semblant pas remarquer que l'atmosphère s'était considérablement tendu tout à coup.

- « Et bien oui monsieur Harper, vous vous doutez bien qu'il ne suffit pas de nous certifier sur l'honneur que vous êtes bien son calice, il nous faut la preuve et comme seul le calice ne souffre pas de la morsure de son vampire, nous attendons donc que monsieur Snape vous morde afin d'observer vos réactions. »

- « Quoi ?? Mais c'est intolérable et puis en plus, il l'a déjà fait ce matin ça va bien comme ça, je ne veux pas faire ça devant témoins, c'est… Humiliant, dégradant… Complètement écœurant !! Comment pouvez-vous fai… »

Harry s'était stopper en plein dans sa tirade en sentant une poigne de fer se refermer sur son bras avant que Snape ne l'entraine un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Il planta son regard dans celui, écœuré et révolté de Harry et murmura avec hargne.

- « Ca ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Alors tu vas arrêter ton caprice et retourner là bas avec moi et te laisser faire en prenant bien soin au passage qu'ils voient que ça ne te fait pas souffrir. Après on remplira leurs papiers et ça sera tout. Compris ? »

Harry aurait voulu protester mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le choix au final. Il pinça donc les lèvres au possible en prenant un air outré. Tout en accompagnant Snape pour retourner devant la table des trois employés du ministère, Harry réfléchit a toute allure. Il avait une petite idée de vengeance envers Snape qui risquait fortement de lui retomber dessus mais à son sens, le jeu en valait la chandelle… C'est pourquoi, alors que les deux bruns se plantaient devant les trois sorciers, Harry pris parole tout en enlaçant Snape à hauteur de la taille.

- « Vous l'aurez voulu et navré de vous donner tors… » Il pencha la tête sur le côté tout en s'arrangeant pour que les autres puissent voir son visage. « J'attend. »

Snape qui était plutôt stupéfait par l'attitude inattendue de Harry, n'avait pas bronché en le voyant pencher la tête sur le côté, son esprit s'étant mis en pause lorsqu'il avait sentit les mains du jeune homme frôler ses hanches pour se plaquer doucement dans le creux de ses reins. Il se repris malgré tout et planta bientôt ses canines dans la carotide de son calice tout en le prenant lui aussi dans ses bras. Les quatre autres sorciers furent donc spectateurs du spectacle des deux hommes enlacés dont l'un buvait de longues gorgées de sang chaud et frais pendant que l'autre fixait les examinateurs avec arrogance et une pointe d'ironie, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Lorsque Snape fut occupé à lécher consciencieusement les plaies de Harry, quelqu'un entra vivement dans la pièce en faisant claquer la porte. Le survivant remarqua que cette personne n'était autre que le ministre en personne et il fut bien trop en colère pour empêcher Snape de le garder dans ses bras ou même se rendre compte que c'était le cas.

- « Albus !!. » Fudge marqua une pose en remarquant les deux marques de morsures sur le cou du jeune homme puis repris. « J'ai bien faillit vous manquer. J'avais quelques questions a poser à monsieur Harper. »

- « Concernant sa condition ? » Devança Snape avec une certaine hargne.

- « Non, j'aurais voulu savoir sa datte de naissance ainsi que les circonstances de votre rencontre messieurs. Naturellement, sans entrer dans les détails. »

Snape éructait de colère mais Harry le devança à la surprise générale, qu'elle soit réelle ou feinte.

- « Je suis né le trente et un décembre mille neuf cent quatre vingt en Amérique. J'ai fait ma scolarité à Durmstrang et rencontré Severus au collège il y a quelques mois. Pour le reste, ça ne vous regarde pas le moins du monde. »

Snape était plutôt dérouté d'entendre son prénom prononcé avec la voix de Samuel, mais regardait tout de même le ministre avec un air impérieux. Albus restait silencieux au possible même si son regard pétillait toujours autant, heureux que son plan marche pour le mieux quand aux quatre autres, ils étaient stupéfait par l'impétuosité du gamin. Harry finit par retirer ses bras de la taille de Snape et se dégager de son étreinte puis de prévenir tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

- « Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Au revoir messieurs et au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir dans de pareilles humiliations. »…

Lorsque Snape sortit quelques minutes plus tard, il aurait bien cru mourir d'une crise cardiaque s'il n'avait pas été sur qu'une telle chose ne puisse rien lui faire…

**¤ RAR ¤**

_Je sais, je sais je coupe au très mauvais moment XD_

_D'après vous, pourquoi Severus frôle la crise cardiaque ??_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**__ L'histoire, les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K.Rowling. Moi je ne suis coupable que de l'imagination dont j'ai du faire preuve pour cette histoire et aussi d'avoir emprunter les personnages de J.K.R Pour faire un peu joujou avec eux._

_**Résumé:**__ Et si, lors de sa jeunesse, Voldemort était tombé amoureux ? Et si, par un étrange procédé, l'ordre du phénix avait trouvé le moyen de faire revenir ce jeune homme tué par Voldy plusieurs années auparavant… Et si par le plus malheureux des hasards, Harry se retrouvait enchainé à vie à son détestable professeur de potion ?_

_**Avertissement:**__ Il va y avoir du Yoi donc Homophobe s'abstenir._

_**Notes de l'auteur:**_

_Alors, vraiment navrée pour cette attente mais les aléas d'internet ont fait que j'ai perdu ma connexion pendant une semaine… Mais me revoilà…_

_Droupy__ / zarakynel / __grispoils__ / Anon / __Anthales__ / jenni944 - Merci pour vos Reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir. Je suis contente que la fiction vous plaise. Espérons que ça continue._

_Ewilan Potter__ - Que de questions, que de questions… J'adore ça… Et bien normalement tu devrais trouver pas mal de réponse dans ce chapitre. Pour les autres, et bien désolée il va falloir attendre… _

_Lukas Black - Bravo tu as un début de réponse mais je ne te dirais pas laquelle puisque le chapitre le délivre très rapidement. _

_Zazaone__ - Perdu !! Regarde tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi il pete un boulon le pauvre Servichou… et merci pour les compliments._

_Wery76__ - Tu me l'a réclamer, le voici ce nouveau chapitre _

**Chapitre VII -**

Après avoir jeté un regard méprisant à l'assemblée lorsque le dos de Harry avait disparu derrière la porte, Severus s'était avancé d'un pas conquérant, pensant bien rentrer très vite chez lui pour fermer le lien puisque monsieur le survivant semblait plus enthousiaste à l'idée de devenir son amant. Il avait donc ouvert la dite porte et commençait à sortir lorsqu'il se figeât sur place, les yeux écarquillés, la mâchoire tombante et les mains crispées sur le bâti de la porte afin de s'empêcher de les tuer sur place. Comment avait-il oser, le petit impertinent !! Il allait le payer, oh ça oui il allait le payer, mais d'abord, claquer le bec à cette salle catin de bas étages. C'est pourquoi un Severus particulièrement furieux s'avança bien trop calmement vers un Samuel rougissant qui se laissait pratiquement tripoter par une réceptionniste bien trop dévergondée.

- « Retirez votre main de mon calice avant que je ne le fasse moi-même. » Claqua la voix glaciale du maitre des potions.

Les deux jeunes gens pris en faute sursautèrent et immédiatement la demoiselle retira sa main juste avant que Snape n'empoigne Harry par le bras et ne le conduise à l'écart dans le couloir. Harry se sentit plaqué contre l'un des murs et s'interdit de grimacer lorsqu'il sentit une douleur diffuse le prendre à l'arrière de la tête.

- « De quel droit oses tu faire ça ?! Je t'interdis de te laisser toucher par n'importe qui tu m'entends ! »

- « Oh c'est bon vous allez pas en faire une montagne je ne faisais que discuter et vous n'avez rien à m'interdire, je ne suis pas votre chose. » Coupa Harry avec humeur devant un Snape qui pâlissait à vue d'œil.

- « Elle te tripotait honteusement devant tout le monde et toi tu appelles ça rien ?! Personne n'a le droit de te toucher, personne, sauf moi ! »

- « N'importe quoi, tout ça par ce qu'elle venait de poser sa main sur mon épaule. Vous êtes pathétique. »

Harry essaya de se dégager, mais ce fut compter sans le vampire bouillonnant de colère qui le maintenait toujours d'une poigne de fer avant de lui donner une gifle phénoménale. Les yeux exorbités, une veine battant furieusement sur sa tempe, Snape répliqua en hachant ses mots.

- « Je t'interdit !! Tu n'as pas a me parler sur ce ton. Le plus pathétique des deux ici, c'est toi, petit imbécile incapable d'accepter sa vie telle qu'elle est. Tu n'as aucune leçon a me donner ! »

Harry regardait Snape, completement immobile depuis qu'il avait porter une main tremblante à sa joue endolorie qui le piquait atrocement. Il avait les larmes aux yeux mais s'interdisait de pleurer devant lui. Il se contentait donc de fixer Snape avec un regard furieux jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ne les rejoignent.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

- « … Donc nous avons réussit à infiltrer la maison et nous… »

Le mangemort masqué s'arrêta brusquement dans son rapport en voyant son maitre lever une main en signe de silence. Nagini venait d'entrer dans la pièce et sifflait furieusement en direction de son maitre vénéré. Seulement le Lord noir n'entendait rien avec la voix grave du mangemort qui raisonnait dans la pièce trop vide. Il l'avait donc fait taire avant d'écouter avec attention le récit de Nagini.

- « Tu es sur de ce que tu dis ? C'est… C'est impossible je… » S'exclama-t-il en fourchelang

Le Seigneur des ténèbres avait plus que l'air en colère et semblait réfléchir a toute allure. Soudain, ne faisant plus attention au mangemort novice qui attendait toujours en silence. Il repris la parole.

- « LUCIUS !! »

Le blond ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps, ayant compris au ton de sa voix que son maitre était de mauvaise humeur et qu'il ne fallait mieux pas le contrarier. Une fois arrivé devant Voldemort, il s'inclina et attendit que le mage noir lui dise ce qu'il voulait de lui.

- « J'ai une petite chose a te faire faire… » Informa malicieusement celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Harry s'affala sur le canapé le plus proche. Il avait passé sa journée a marcher dans pré-au-lard et n'avait qu'une idée en tête, prendre un bon bain et aller dormir. Il s'était incroyablement bien amusé avec Ron et Hermione. Madame Weasley faisait le grand ménage et ne voulait personne chez elle. Les trois amis avaient donc décider d'aller se promener dans le village sorcier et avaient passer leur après midi a faire voir à tous les sorciers à quel point ils faisaient connaissance. Snape ne les avaient pas lâcher d'une semelle, mais était resté en retrait, comme une ombre qui suivait les trois jeunes gens sans qu'aucun d'eu ne daigne lui adresser un seul regard.

Quand la fin de l'après midi s'était annoncé, les trois jeunes gens s'étaient séparer puis Harry avait rejoint Snape qui regardait sans les voir les livres de chez Fleury & Botts. Le professeur avait alors placé une main dans le dos du plus jeune et l'avait entrainé dans une ruelle sombre pour le faire transplaner. Ils étaient à peine arrivés que le plus jeune s'était quasiment jeté sur le canapé pendant que le professeur le regardait avec une légère pointe d'amusement grandement cachée derrière un intense désir.

- « Merlin quelle journée merveilleuse. » Murmura le survivant pour lui-même avec un regard rêveur alors qu'il s'instalait plus confortablement.

Il ne vit pas le professeur de Potion avancer vers lui et s'asseoir sur le canapé avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules et de commencer un lent massage. Harry aurait voulu protester mais il avait eu si peu de contact avec Snape, il y avait eu tellement de monde autour de lui et puis se massage faisait tellement de bien a ses muscles endoloris qu'il laissa finalement le professeur lui prodiguer ce merveilleux massage avec ses mains expertes.

Snape commença à malaxer les épaules puis laissa ses mains glisser sur les bras de Harry qu'il avait replié sous sa tête. Les mains du professeur revinrent sur les épaules du jeune homme puis il s'évertua à lui explorer le dos, continuant son massage en s'impregnant de chaque creux de son dos large. Bientôt, alors que le jeune homme retenait un énième soupire de satisfaction, Snape, ne supportant plus de sentir le tissu se froisser sous ses paumes, fit glisser ses mains sous la chemise de Harry. Le Gryffondor sursauta en sentant la chaleur des mains du professeur sur sa peau mais le massage renouvelé lui fit perdre son idée de rébellion. Severus frissonna légèrement mais se repris bien vite et parcouru toute la surface du dos en sentant ses paumes le bruler par le contact élèctrisant de la peau de pêche du jeune homme qu'il devinait dorée et imberbe. La dernière chose dont Harry eu conscience fut un léger souffle sur sa nuque suivit d'un doux baisé. Il sombra ensuite dans les bras de Morphée qui l'accueillit avec bonheur…

Le lendemain matin, Harry se reveilla en sursaut. Il avait pourtant cru entendre un bruit mais après vérification, il était bien seul dans le lit… Ce n'était pas normal. D'ailleurs, quand est-ce qu'il avait bien pu atterrir ici alors que le dernier souvenir qu'il avait se situait sur le canapé du salon. Sans prendre d'avantage la peine de réfléchir, Harry sortit du lit et alla directement prendre une bonne douche tiède. Il resortit de la salle de bain un quart d'heure plus tard attiré par un bruit de verre brisé suivit de très près d'un cris de douleur. Sans prendre la peine d'enfiler son t-shirt, Harry attrappa sa baguette magique et descendit seulement vêtu de son jeans noir. Il dévala les escaliers à toute volée, mais stoppa net en se rendant compte que deux hommes riaient à gorge déployée et que l'un des rires lui rappelait quelque chose.

- « Tu n'avais qu'à être plus prudent sale rat… Alors Severus, où est-il ? »

Harry stoppa un instant, cette voix, il la connaissait, il la connaissait même bien plus que les souvenirs de Samuel… Il était ici, il avait appris - allez savoir comment - qu'il était là sinon, pourquoi viendrait-il en personne ? Ce serait du suicide… Il repris du mieux qu'il pu les battements irréguliers de son cœur et avança avec plus de calme vers la source du bruit. Arrivé au salon, il aperçu Pettigrow recroquevillé au sol, apparemment c'était à lui qu'appartenait le cris de douleur que le jeune homme avait entendu plus tôt. Severus se trouvait face à quelqu'un qui tournait encore le dos au Gryffondor et venait de lever ses yeux sombre sur lui avant de les tourner a une vitesse allucinante vers l'inconnu que Harry connaissait parfaitement.

- « Severus est-ce que c'est toi qui…?! »

Harry stoppa sa phrase en voyant le seigneur des ténèbres se tourner vers lui avec lenteur. Du coté des souvenirs de Samuel, s'était le bloquage total. Lui il se souvenait d'un Tom Jedusor jeune, beau, brun avec des yeux sombres superbes, un charisme incroyable et un dont de manipulation hors du commun. Pas de cette espèce d'imitation d'être humain qui se tenait devant lui et lui lançait un regard des plus étrange. Severus de son côté, n'osait pas encore bouger. Tout ce qu'il avait remarquer avec une certaine joie parfaitement cachée, c'était que son calice n'avait pas retirer le collier qu'il lui avait mis autour du cou là veille au soir. Un colier en or, d'apparance simple à l'exeption du pendentif plutôt compliqué. C'était un objet d'une grande magie avec un simbole étrange de gravé dessus. Harry ne le savait pas mais comme ils n'étaient pas certains de connaitre les capacités d'occlumencie de Samuel, Severus avait pris une autre précaution au cas où et elle résidait dans ce colier.

- « Comment t'appeles tu ? » Demanda suspicieusement Voldemort au bout d'un léger moment.

Harry écarquillait légèrement les yeux dans une expression de franche incrédulité.

Jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait cru à une réaction pareille. Néanmoins il finit par cracher avec humeur tout en regardant Voldemort droit dans les yeux.

- « Je m'appelle Samuel Harper et tu le sais très bien. »

Harry laissa son regard errer sur Voldemort mais ne s'approcha pas pour autant, préférant rester dans son coin, comme si Samuel se méfiait de lui, comme s'il savait qu'il devait se tenir le plus éloigner possible.

- « Tu as changé… » Continua le tout nouveau calice.

Voldemort resta longtemps plongé dans sa contemplation du visage qu'il n'avait pas revu réellement depuis plus de vingt cinq ans. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière expression qui s'était dessinée sur ce visage avant qu'il ne perde sa vie, c'était de l'étonnement melé à une sorte de sentiment de trahison, même pas de la peur, juste de l'étonnement et de la souffrance… Les souvenirs menaçaient d'envahir ses pensées alors le seigneur des ténèbres préféra détourner vivement son regard de son ancien amant et porter toute son attention sur le vampire toujours étonnement muet et stressé.

- « Comment as-tu fais ? Samuel Harper est mort depuis cinquente quatre ans et ne me ment pas Severus. » Attaqua immédiatement le seigneur des ténèbres pendant que Harry, dans son dos, cherchait n'importe quel moyen pour trouver n'importe quel souvenir qui déstabiliserait Voldemort.

- « Dumbledore… » Répondit immédiatement le professeur sans une once d'hésitation. « Vous savez bien quel grand manipulateur il est… Je n'ai pas eu le choix, il m'a appaté comme une vulgaire bête en manque de sang… Je le haït maitre… »

Rogue n'avait pas tors d'un coté, Dumbledore avait su les faire accepter en leur sortant les meilleurs arguments au bon moment mais Harry ne se préoccupait pas de ça pour le moment. Rogue allait avoir des ennuis et son complexe du sauveur ne permetrait pas que ça soit le cas sans qu'il ne tente quelque chose… Ce fut lorsqu'il remarqua Nagini enroulé dans un coin du salon qu'il eu comme un flash. D'ailleurs, il avait même eu l'impression qu'on venait de l'aveugler avec le flash d'un appareil photo… Il s'entendait parler en fourchelang mais ce n'était pas sa voix, non c'était la voix de Samuel… S'il ne se trompait pas, le mort connaissait la langue des serpents… Et s'il se trompait il faudra qu'il trouve vite fait une bonne excuse… Mais il ne réfléchit pas d'avantage et tout en enfilant son t-shirt il s'approcha des deux hommes finissant par se placer devant Snape afin d'être sur d'avoir l'attention de Voldemort.

- « Alors Tom… » Susurra-t-il en language serpent et en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Tu pensais ne jamais me revoir… Que compte tu faire ? Me tuer une deuxième fois ? Tu m'as fais mal tu sais… Passons… Si tu me tue, tu perds ton meilleur espion et vampire… Réfléchit bien et ne m'abat pas dans le dos. »

Rogue était totalement éberlué d'entendre Harry discuter en fourchelang sans qu'il n'y comprenne quoi que ce soit naturellement mais Voldemort lui, ne semblait pas surpris le moins du monde… Apparemment, Harry ne s'était pas tromper dans son interpretation de ce souvenir et s'en félicitait. Voldemort le fixa intensément quelques minutes sans que Harry ne baisse les yeux puis répondit.

- « Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu tes facultés en occlumancie… » Il ajouta en fourchelang. « Je te surveillerais de près Samuel… de très très près… On se reverra bientôt… »

Harry se contenta d'arquer un sourcil à la fin de la phrase en langue des serpents et de s'interdire la moindre surprise quand à ses soit disant facultés d'occlumens émérite… Il garda le silence et son air à la fois froid et calme sans lâcher Voldemort des yeux. Celui-ci finit par s'adresser à Severus sur un ton légèrement menaçant.

- « Surveille bien ton calice Severus… Je te signifierais notre prochaine entrevue par le moyen habituel… » Lord Voldemort s'éloigna vers le couloir et lança au dernier moment en Fourchelang. « Viens Nagini, tu as fait du bon travail en venant me rapporter sa… Venue… »

Puis le mage noir disparut après que son serpent lui ait siffler que la voie était libre. Harry et Severus restèrent un moment silencieux en regardant la porte qui menait au couloir par laquelle Voldemort venait de partir. Severus se sentit étrangement nerveux tout à coup puis il en compris la cause en voyant Harry trembler de tous ses membres à tel point qu'on se demandait comment il tenait encore debout. Voyant l'état de nerf dans lequel Harry se trouvait, Severus posa doucement une main forte sur l'épaule tremblotante du survivant. Il attendit un peut mais voyant que Harry ne réagissait pas, il s'approcha tout en laissant sa main glisser le long du bras du plus jeune avant qu'elle n'aille rejoindre l'autre main posée sur le ventre du Gryffondor. Au même moment, Snape se plaqua contre le dos de Harry et serra tendrement son étreinte en posant sa tête à côté de celle de monsieur Potter.

Snape jubilait, il était réellement persuadé que Samuel se laissait enfin faire et il avait… Totalement et irrémédiablement… Tors… En effet, Harry, reprenant un minimum de contenance, se débattit pour se défaire de l'étreinte de son vampire qui lâcha facilement prise, à la fois déconcerté et résigné. Il devait attendre, il le savait, Albus le lui avait bien dit d'aller au rythme de son calice mais à ce train là, ils n'étaient pas prèt de pouvoir s'éloigner l'un de l'autre… Severus soupira donc bruyamment en prenant son mal en patience comme il le pouvait et semblait à deux doigts de trépigner le plancher du salon en hurlant de frustration pendant que Harry s'éloignait à son tour par la porte…

Il se passa cependant quelque chose à laquelle Snape n'avait pas imaginer le moins du monde. En effet, alors qu'il avait atteint l'embrasure de la porte du salon, Harry stoppa net. Une étrange sensation de manque et un incroyable rappel de ce que ça faisait d'être dans les bras de Snape, venaient de le prendre aux tripes, le bloquant totalement dans sa progression… Après un millième de quart de seconde d'hésitation, Harry fit volte face et se rua littéralement sur Snape sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte, trop occupé a essayer de faire taire sa frustration grandissante qui lui hurlait de ne pas laisser son calice prendre le dessus sur lui. Severus, dans sa totale stupéfaction passagère, se pris Harry de plein fouet… Il eu à peine le temps de se demander ce qu'il venait de se passé qu'il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et un visage se nicher dans son cou avant que celui-ci ne devienne très vite humide… Après un petit temps de stupéfaction, Severus entoura de nouveau Harry se ses bras et lui caressa doucement le dos en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes… Exercice plutôt délicat pour le professeur de potion qui n'était pas un habitué de la tendresse…

**RAR**

_Et voila pour ce 7ème chapitre qui c'est fait un peut attendre..._

_J'espere que vous n'avez pas été déçu..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire, les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.. Moi je ne suis coupable que de l'imagination dont j'ai du faire preuve pour cette histoire et aussi d'avoir emprunter les personnages de J.K.R Pour faire un peu joujou avec eux.

**Résumé:** Et si, lors de sa jeunesse, Voldemort était tombé amoureux ? Et si, par un étrange procédé, l'ordre du phénix avait trouvé le moyen de faire revenir ce jeune homme tué par Voldy plusieurs années auparavant… Et si par le plus malheureux des hasards, Harry se retrouvait enchainé à vie à son détestable professeur de potion ?

**Avertissement:** Il va y avoir du Yaoi donc Homophobe s'abstenir.

**Notes de l'auteur:** ENFIN vous direz vous, ENFIN elle poste son chapitre !

Et oui il m'a fallut pas mal de temps parce que c'est mon tout premier Yaoi même si j'en lit beaucoup, la différence entre le lire et l'écrire est assez grande. Aussi donc, c'est mon premier Lemon. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il n'est pas trop nul.

**Les RARs sans mail :**

Luka Black : Désolée mais je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir déjà lut une Sev/James… faudrait que j'essais…

Ambre : Oui c'est bien pour ça que les fics en cours sont plus frustrantes… Mais malgré l'attente, le chapitre est là et plus long encore.

Merci à : Jenni944 ; Alia ; Ishtar205 (pour m'avoir signalé mon énorme erreur : j'm'en veux, j'm'en veux… )

Petit mot spécial a **Mamanline** : J'ai pas abandonné !!!!!

J'ai moi-même horreur de voir les fics inachevées parce que je me fais avoir, je lis, je suis a fond dedans et… Jamais on ne connaitra la fin !!!! Non rassurez vous, j'ai bloqué c'est vrai pour ce chapitre (premier lemon c'est pas rien) j'avais très peur du déjà vu et je suis nulle en anglais alors quand à savoir jusqu'où je peux aller je ne vous en parle même pas… Mais je finirai cette fiction, coute que coute.

* * *

Et maintenant la fiction.

* * *

Chapitre VIII -

Assis a même le sol dans un coin de sa chambre, Severus cherchait désespérément une solution a son plus gros problème : amadouer son calice pour qu'il accepte enfin de fermer ce fichu lien. Maintes fois, il avait songé à l'attacher, la lui faire boire un aphrodisiaque ou carrément a l'assommer mais il avait réfuté toutes ces idées. L'assommer, c'était hors de question, quitte a coucher avec lui, autant qu'il soit conscient. Quand aux potions ça lui était impossible s'il voulait continuer a se nourrir… Non il ne lui restait plus que la solution de l'attacher et ça ne serait pas franchement une bonne idée s'il voulait pouvoir continuer a boire…

Plongé dans le silence et le noir de la nuit, il ne bougeait pas d'un cil en repensant a sa conversation avec Albus. Celle qui lui avait fait prendre cette discision capitale pour le reste de ses jours. C'était au tout début des vacances, a vrai dire, les élèves avaient quitté le château la veille et Albus avait attaqué de front en s'acharnant a dire à Severus combien il devenait important qu'il se trouve un calice. Severus se souviendrait toujours de ce samedi matin où il avait craqué en voyant le directeur de Poudlard tout fringuant devant sa porte d'entrée à quatre heure du matin…

…………………………………………flashback…………………………………

- « Pour l'amour de Salazar Albus mais qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi à une heure pareille ?! »

- « Bonjour Severus, moi aussi je suis ravi de vous revoir de si bon matin ! »

Gai comme un pinçon, Albus entra sans y être invité dans une totale impolitesse il regagna le salon et s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil préféré de Severus qui revenait dans la pièce avec une mine sinistre. Peut-être que s'il le mordait le monde magique lui dirait merci finalement… Non c'était une mauvaise idée mais comment faire taire ce vieil ahuri ?! Il n'arrêtait pas de le harceler depuis près de deux semaines, même au milieu de la nuit, c'est a se demander s'il dormait encore moins que le professeur de potion.

- « Si vous êtes une fois de plus venu vous mêler de ma vie personnelle vous pouvez repartir tout de suite. »

- « Non en fait je vous ai trouvé la personne idéale. » Annonça le directeur.

- « Et bah voyons… Et qui est cette personne extraordinaire ? » Demanda un Severus blasé.

- « Harry naturellement ! »

Suite à cette révélation toute guillerette de la part du directeur, Severus se souvint juste qu'il avait beaucoup hurlé, même après qu'Albus soit partit. Puis ça avait été le calme plat durant quatre jours et Dumbledore était naturellement revenu à la charge. Cette fois-ci cependant, il savait que Severus avait tourné et retourné l'idée dans sa tête en trouvant mille et une raisons pour que le vieux farfelu ait tors et irrémédiablement tors. La conversation n'avait donc pas débuté comme Severus s'y attendait. De nouveau assis, mais cette fois-ci dans le moins préféré de Severus qui avait pris place avant lui, Albus tourna un regard électrique vers le brun qui semblait tendu à l'extrême, près a réfuter la moindre de ses idées avec un cheminement logique de pensées maintes fois retournées.

- « Vous savez parfaitement qu'avec le retours de Voldemort, vous ne pouvez plus vous permettre de rester aussi faible, surtout lorsqu'il saura que vous être devenu vampire et que, histoire de saboter un peu plus votre vie, vous ne voulez d'aucun calice… »

- « En quoi ça le dérangerait ? Au contraire, sans calice, je peux mordre n'importe qui… »

- « Peut-être… Mais avec un calice vous êtes deux fois plus fort et résistant que sans… De plus, si vous ne prenez pas un calice avant qu'il ne se mette dans l'idée de le faire, il vous en imposera un de force et vous n'aurez pas d'autres choix que d'accepter sous peine de mourir… »

- « Parce que vous ne m'imposez rien peut-être ? A me coller aux basques depuis deux semaines ? Du matin au soir, même au beau milieu de la nuit ! Vous ne me laissez plus en paix pour que j'accepte ce petit prétentieux, arrogant, incapable, imbécile de Potter dans ma vie plus qu'il n'en fait déjà partie ! »

- « Mais contrairement à Voldemort. » Repris Albus après un instant de silence. « Je ne veux que votre bien… Lui, il serait bien capable de vous donner Peter… Pourvue que vous ayez un calice… »

C'était mesquin, assez vicieux et il le savait très bien. Seulement Albus comptait sur le fait que Severus soit plus repoussé par un lâche au physique ingrat que par Harry. Il avait encore un atout dans sa manche et attendait juste le bon moment pour le sortir. Comme prévu, suite a sa remarque, Severus fit une grimace de pur dégout.

- « Et qui vous dit qu'il ne m'offrira pas mieux ? »

- « Voyons Severus… Vous savez tout comme moi qu'il s'en fiche royalement et qu'il prendra le premier être faible qui lui passe sous la main… Et comme Peter est sans cesse avec lui… C'est surement qu'il ne sait qu'en faire… »

- « Et bien je prendrai un calice avant… Mais pas Potter… »

- « Très bien… Et que diriez-vous de monsieur Samuel Harper ? » Répondit patiemment Albus avec une pointe de malice.

- « Qui ça ?! »

Severus n'avait jamais entendu ce nom là mais une chose était sure, Albus n'abandonnait jamais si facilement une idée pareille alors il y avait anguille sous roche…

-------------------------------------------Fin flashback---------------------------------------------

Toute l'explication sur les informations de Lestrange et le passé de Voldemort avaient suivit. Puis sur le plan diabolique de Dumbledore pour tourmenter le seigneur des ténèbres d'avantage et cacher Harry a ses yeux. Bien entendu, le directeur des Serpentards avait lutté au début… Quelques jours… Non heures pour être plus précis

… Mais l'immonde perspective d'être lié au rat pour le restant de ses jours était réellement trop atroce pour qu'il laisse passer sa chance de ne surtout pas le voir se rapprocher de lui… Et puis il avait tenté de voir le bon coté des choses. Potter ne serait plus Potter, enfin pas physiquement du moins et il n'aurait plus sous les yeux le physique de ce salaud lâche et de cette traitresse qui se disait être son amie.

Et maintenant où en était-il rendu ? Au point mort… Parce que oui, Samuel acceptait quelques caresses il le laissait boire tous les soirs sans trop ronchonner mais dès que Severus faisait mine d'aller plus loin, il se braquait et le fichait hors de sa chambre. Plus d'une fois Severus avait cassé tout se qui se trouvait sur son chemin, objets presque immédiatement réparés par son elfe de maison qui semblait triste pour lui. D'ailleurs il se rappelait même d'un jour où il avait entendu Milly tenter de faire entendre raison à Samuel. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Alors Severus rongeait son frein tandis que les paroles de Dumbledore tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Ces paroles qui disaient qu'il devait respecter son calice et attendre qu'il soit prêt. Mais Samuel était prêt, il le savait. Il le sentait au plus profond de son être, il savait que son calice adorait ses caresses, il savait même qu'il n'attendait que ses baisés, par curiosité certes mais c'était mieux que rien du tout. Seulement, quelque chose, allez savoir quoi, bloquait le jeune homme et le faisait repousser son vampire au moindre geste un peu trop suspect. Le seul instant où il le laissait faire, c'était juste après la morsure, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore repris pied dans la réalité.

Les choses étaient bien claires dans son esprit. Penser a Potter comme étant Samuel l'aidait beaucoup a ne pas être totalement repoussé par la fermeture du lien. De plus, le fait qu'il soit son calice aidait aussi énormément pour ça car tout son être vampire le réclamait comme sien. Mais non, il n'était absolument pas amoureux de Potter… Comment pourrait-il en être autrement puisqu'ils se détestaient mutuellement. Seulement il n'avait pas besoin d'amour pour avoir des envies et ça devenait réellement urgent. La rentrée approchait a grandes enjambées et il ne pourrait pas laisser Potter vadrouiller dans le château plein d'adolescents bourrés d'hormones en ébullition si le lien n'était pas fermé.

Pris par les tourments de son esprit, Severus ne voyait aucune solution à part celle consistant a obliger Samuel a le laisser faire le lien. Seulement cette solution là ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Bien qu'il n'appréciait pas Potter, il ne lui souhaitait pas ça qu'il vivrait surement comme un viol pur et simple. Le soleil s'était levé depuis quelques minutes déjà et Severus ne bougeait toujours pas. Bientôt, il entendit la porte d'a coté s'ouvrir et les pas de Harry passer devant sa chambre sans aucune hésitation. Il allait sans doute petit déjeuner sans même vérifier s'il était toujours là ou non… C'était étrange, mais il aurait bien aimé qu'il vienne le chercher avant… Non, le mieux aurait encore été qu'il se réveille a coté de lui, dans ce lit.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Harry avait extrêmement bien dormi cette nuit là, il ne rêvait plus de Voldemort et dormait d'un sommeil de plomb. Il ne s'était pas réveillé trop tard pour une fois et il comptait bien profiter de sa journée. Tout en réfléchissant a ce qu'il voulait faire, Harry partit prendre une bonne douche bien chaude puis s'habilla simplement d'un jeans bleu et d'un tee-shirt noir. Les cheveux encore humides il sortit de sa chambre tout en pensant qu'il valait mieux laisser Ron et Hermione en tête a tête pour la journée. Son ami lui ayant confié qu'il espérait bien tenter quelque chose avant que les cours ne recommence. Le fait d'être entouré constamment d'adolescents le bloquant quand à une éventuelle déclaration foireuse qui tomberait à l'eau face à un cuisant refus…

En arrivant dans la salle a manger, il y trouva la table mise, les plats regorgeant de toasts, de fruits, de viennoiseries en tout genre. Mais, fait étrange, pas de Snape. Haussant les épaules, Harry se dit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas vu l'heure passer et il s'installa a table et commença son copieux petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'il eu fini il s'inquiétait tout de même pour Snape parce que ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas venir le voir. Le vampire ayant besoin de voir son calice régulièrement, il s'arrangeait pour le faire aux heures des repas. Le jeune homme se rendit donc jusqu'au laboratoire de Snape qui était vide. Pourtant il était sur que seules ses précieuses potions aient le pouvoir de lui faire oublier l'heure… Inquiet, il se résigna a appeler Milly même s'il aurait préféré qu'on ne sache pas qu'il se faisait du soucis.

- « Le jeune maitre m'a appeler Samuel Harper, monsieur ? »

- « Snape est sortit ? »

- « Non Samuel Harper, monsieur. Le maitre est dans sa chambre. »

- « Merci Milly… Dit, tu peux m'appeler juste Samuel tu sais… C'est suffisant. »

- « Monsieur Samuel ? »

Harry qui s'apprêtait a repartir s'arrêta et fit face au petit elfe de maison qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux globuleux tout en se tordant les mains.

- « Pourquoi vous ne laissez pas Maitre Snape finir le lien ? Vous seriez bien plus heureux… Et lui aussi… C'est très dur vous savez… C'est dans sa nature de vous aimer… »

- « Il me déteste depuis avant même de m'avoir connu. Tu te trompes Milly… »

Perturbé, Harry remonta dans sa chambre sans faire attention au bruit qu'il pouvait bien faire. Cet elfe de maison se trompait, aucun vampire n'avait besoin de ressentir quoi que ce soit de positif pour avoir un calice. Hors, si Snape ressentait quelque chose pour lui, c'était loin d'être quelque chose de positif. Bien entendu, Harry avait plusieurs raisons de ne vouloir fermer ce fichu lien : Il n'aimait pas Snape, il ne comprenait pas tout à commencer par les raisons qui avaient poussé son professeur a se lier a lui pour le restant de ses jours, il n'aimait pas Snape, il ne supportait pas le fait d'appartenir à quelqu'un sans avoir le choix, et il n'aimait pas… Comment ça il l'avait déjà dit ?!

Le plus jeune se posait ces questions depuis longtemps mais il n'avait encore pas eu le courage de les poser au professeur qui malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer, l'intimidait encore beaucoup. Mais c'était assez et puis l'elfe de maison disait que c'était difficile… Elle avait surement raison, le lien encore ouvert devait être hautement inconfortable pour Snape et quand à lui il ne pouvait aller nulle part sans le vampire le suivant à la trace sous peine de faire une crise de panique alors il devait faire quelque chose même si l'idée d'être touché plus que nécessaire par Severus le répugnait encore…

Il se décida donc a sortir de sa chambre et se diriger vers celle de Snape et de rester planter là sans avoir le courage de frapper pour faire connaitre sa présence… Il avait réellement très peur de se faire crier dessus, que Snape se moque de lui, qu'il lui fasse mal, qu'il l'oblige… Mais il devait se raisonner, voila un mois qu'ils étaient liés et malgré ses nombreuses tentatives, Snape n'avait encore jamais forcé Harry en quoi que ce soit… Alors il fini par frapper… Pas de réponse… Avec la chance qu'il avait, Snape n'était déjà plus là et il devrait encore s'humilier au près de l'elfe en redemandant… Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il se sentait si idiot de ne pas savoir où se trouvait son vampire… Histoire d'aller jusqu'au bout de son idée, Harry entre ouvrit la porte pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne et il le vit. Toujours assis dans un coin de la pièce, pris dans ses réflexions d'une manière si intense qu'il ne semblait pas avoir entendu frapper.

Na sachant que penser, Harry s'avança doucement vers le vampire qui ne bougeait pas d'un cil, apparemment il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la présence de son calice dans sa chambre. Le petit curieux qu'était Harry ne pu s'empêcher de regarder tout autour de lui pour découvrir l'antre qu'il s'était interdit de lui-même, juste au cas où cela donnerait des idées bizarres a Snape de le savoir là et il fit un bon phénoménal lorsque le professeur brisa le silence d'une voix rauque et calme.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

- « Ca va pas de me faire une peur pareille ?! » S'énerva Harry.

- « Va t'en Samuel je croyais que tu ne voulais pas t'approcher de moi. »

Surpris, Harry haussa les sourcils mais ne bougea pas. Snape qui était d'ordinaire si prompt a le fusiller du regard, n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers lui pour répondre. Pire encore, il n'avait absolument pas réagit lorsque Harry lui avait crié dessus alors qu'il ne tolérait pas le moindre manque de respect pour sa personne… Décidément quelque chose clochait et le Gryffondor s'installa en tailleur en face du vampire sans se soucier du fait qu'il était peut-être un peu trop près.

- « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Vous n'êtes même pas venu pour le petit déjeuner. »

Mais Snape ne répondait pas. Apparemment il faisait la tête et franchement a son âge c'était pas fameux de bouder comme ça. De plus ça avait le don d'agacer Harry qui aurait préféré qu'il parle, parce que peut-être qu'ainsi il aurait répondu à ses questions.

- « Dumbledore avait raison… Si tu avais su tu n'aurais jamais accepté… Même pour sauver des vies… »

Ah non, finalement il ne faisait pas la tête… Bien Snape était plus mâture que Ron… Mais peut-être qu'il ne devait pas faire mention de cette comparaison à voix haute. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette remarque était la bien venue puisqu'elle allait lui permettre de poser la question qui lui tourmentait l'esprit depuis le début. C'est pourquoi il répondit avec incrédulité.

- « Bien sur qu'il avait raison et il aurait fallut être stupide pour penser autrement compte tenu de ce qu'on sait de ces six dernières années… Mais vous, pourquoi vous avez accepté en toute connaissance de cause ? J'avoue que j'ai beau chercher, la seule réponse que je trouve ne me plait pas vraiment… »

Et accessoirement l'empêchait totalement de s'imaginer un quelconque rapprochement physique avec Snape. La curiosité du professeur sembla se réveiller en entendant que Potter était finalement capable de réfléchir de temps en temps et il tourna enfin les yeux vers son calice avant de demander d'un air qui se voulait détaché.

- « Et quelle est cette réponse ? »

- « Pour l'unique plaisir de pouvoir me torturer sans que personne ne puisse rien vous dire puisque je suis votre calice. »

Ca avait le mérite d'être clair et en plus il n'avait pas l'air de se moquer de lui… Ainsi il le pensait tordu à ce point ?! A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas pensé lui-même… C'était étrange maintenant qu'il s'en rappelait. La perspective d'avoir Potter a sa merci n'avait même pas effleuré son esprit une seule seconde.

- « Tu te trompes. »

- « Alors dites moi pourquoi. » S'énerva Harry.

- « Pour ne pas risquer que le seigneur des ténèbres me fourre quelqu'un d'encore pire dans les pates. »

Voila c'était dit. Même si Severus n'était pas sur que ce fut la seule et unique raison, il était clair que c'était la principale. Il n'aimait pas Potter et s'il avait prétendu le contraire, le Gryffondor l'aurait surement pris pour un imposteur, ou pire un fou. Malgré tout, la réaction de Harry ne fut pas tout a fait celle qu'il attendait. Loin d'être fâché ou vexé par les propos du professeur, il finit par sourire puis rire totalement avant d'expliquer entre deux hoquet d'hilarité.

- « Moi qui croyais que j'étais le pire… Je me demande qui a bien pu vous faire peur au point que vous me préfériez moi… »

Severus tourna lentement les yeux pour voir un Harry hilare. Son visage était totalement ouvert, ses yeux expressifs pétillaient de malice et alors qu'il souriait, Severus remarqua une faucette sur sa joue droite qu'il trouvait vraiment très attirante. Tout a coup il comprenait pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres avait été séduit par le physique de Samuel Harper… Et deux secondes plus tard sa jalousie se réveillait en imaginant Samuel dans les bras du lord noir. Il ne devait pas penser a ça. Non il n'était pas amoureux mais oui, c'était son calice et il ne partagerait avec personne.

- « Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » Questionna Harry en voyant la façon dont son professeur le regardait. Puis soudain il sembla réaliser. « Oh c'est pas vrai mais est-ce que ça vous arrive de ne pas y penser ?! »

- « C'est de ta faute. » Claqua la réponse du professeur.

- « Comment ça ma faute c'est quand même pas moi qui vous en parle ! »

- « Mais c'est toi qui me repousse ! Samuel… C'est… Un… Passage nécessaire si tu veux fermer le lien mais je commence sérieusement a me demander si finalement ça te déplait tant que ça que je ne puisse m'éloigner de toi. »

- « Alors là vous rêvez en couleur Snape… Je préfèrerai pouvoir sortir avec mes amis tout seul sans un chaperon qui surveille le moindre de mes faits et gestes comme si j'avais deux ans. »

- « Dans ce cas, tu sais ce qu'il te reste a faire. » Conclue Snape avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Harry voulu répondre mais il ne pouvait pas sans rester honnête… Parce que le vampire avait raison, il n'avait pas d'autres solution pour arranger les choses et il ne pouvait même pas accuser le professeur puisque ce dernier ne semblait pas retissent le moins du monde.

- « Comment… Comment est-ce que ça se fait que ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

- « De quoi tu parles ? Et puis arrêtes un peu de me vouvoyer c'est ridicule. »

Harry se renfrogna, comment ce mec pouvait-il être aussi insultant sans même sembler le vouloir. Il fini quand même par répondre, le regardant droit dans les yeux, et parlant crument dans le but de le mettre dans l'embarras.

- « Coucher avec le fils de ton pire ennemi. »

- « Tu es mon calice Samuel et tu ne ressembles plus du tout à James Potter… De plus, toute ma nature me pousse vers toi tout comme dans le secret de ton âme, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te sentir attiré par moi… Même si tu le nies, même si tu ne comprends pas. »

- « Ca vous arrive jamais d'être gêné ? »

- « Tu. »

Harry, dans toute la maturité qu'on lui connait, tira la langue a Snape parce qu'il avait repris sa phrase sans répondre a sa question. En plus, il avait raison, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser a cette première fois parce que pour lui ça serait la première des première et il aurait préféré que ça soit avec quelqu'un d'autre que Snape mais lui proposer de le laisser prendre un amant serait surement un meurtre prémédité. A la réflexion il pourrait lui proposer Malefoy…

- « J'ai jamais… Enfin et puis c'est les filles qui me plaisent a moi… Même si j'ai de drôles d'idées depuis qu'il est dans ma tête… »

Harry avait peu à peu pris l'habitude de parler de Samuel, de ses souvenirs de Samuel. Il n'en parlait pas a Severus, d'ailleurs ils ne parlaient jamais sauf pour se disputer parce que Severus tentait de se rapprocher de Harry et que ce dernier le repoussait sans cesse.

- « De drôles d'idées ? Quel genre d'idées ? »

- « Ca v… Te regarde pas. »

Severus eu un sourire en coin, mesquin, il pensait savoir ce a quoi pensait Potter. Oui il devait penser aux hommes d'une façon moins platonique qu'avant et c'était normal puisque Samuel, qui faisait de fréquents passages dans son esprit, était gay. Il était vrai que Severus était assez ennuyé de ne pas savoir à qui il pensait exactement mais il n'allait pas pousser sa chance trop loin.

- « Alors pourquoi non ? Parce que c'est moi ? »

- « Je ne sais pas… Je… Je ne sais vraiment pas… »

Severus soupira mais ne dit rien durant quelques minutes. Comment pouvait-il ne pas savoir ? C'était tout de même quelque chose de simple, ou on avait envie ou pas… En plus, il ne savait même pas si c'était de se retrouver face à un homme ou bien face a lui en particulier et s'il avait été éclairé sur ce sujet au moins, il aurait eu un petit indice pour avancer…

- « Tu sais Samuel… Ca ne pourra pas durer éternellement… Ici personne ne peut se rendre compte que le lien n'est pas encore complet… Mais a Poudlard… Il faudra qu'il soit déjà fermé avant que les cours ne recommencent… Sinon ça ne pourra pas fonctionner… Tu ne pourras pas aller en cours et moi je risque de massacrer tous les élèves qui t'approchent de trop près. »

Harry en était atrocement conscient tout comme il savait que repousser Severus a chaque tentative de ce dernier, c'était reculer pour mieux sauter… Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait pas a se faire violence pour laisser Snape lui faire perdre pieds a la réalité.

- « Ca m'angoisse… Plus j'y pense et plus j'ai peur… C'est pas de ma faute, c'est plus fort que moi. »

Severus cru enfin comprendre ce qui faisait peur à Harry. Il craignait d'aller trop vite, il craignait que Severus ne puisse pas se contrôler et ne le force finalement a faire ce qu'il n'était pas prêt a franchir… Pourtant… Après tous ces jours d'abstinence forcée…

- « Si tu ne me laisses rien faire que de te mordre, tu ne pourras jamais comprendre que je suis capable de me contrôler… Et puis c'est bien ce que je fais depuis plus d'un mois… Sinon crois moi Sam que le lien serait fermé depuis longtemps… »

- « Je… Mais enfin comment peux-tu … »

- « Avoir du désir pour toi ? Oui j'en ai… Et c'est normal, tous les vampires sont attirés par leur calice tout comme l'inverse est parfaitement normal aussi… Ca n'est pas pour rien que l'on parle de couple quand on parle d'un calice et de son vampire… »

- « mais… »

- « J'irai doucement… Progressivement… Pour que tu t'habitue… »

- « mais… »

- « Samuel… »

Le silence se prolongea encore quelques minutes. Où un Harry hésitant faisait face à un Severus quelque peu désabusé et au bout du rouleau. Parce que ça lui faisait mal de voir son calice le repousser sans arrêt et qu'il se dégoutait lui-même d'être si dépendant de son calice… De Potter.

- « C'est d'accord… Mais… Mais pas tout d'un coup… » Fini par répondre Harry d'une petite voix en rougissant.

Severus ne dit rien. Que rajouter de plus alors qu'il venait enfin d'accepter qu'il tente de se rapprocher, de l'amadouer peu à peu pour enfin le mettre là où il rêvait de pouvoir le voir depuis un mois, dans son lit et pas pour y dormir… Il réfléchissait d'ailleurs déjà aux différentes étapes qu'il prendrait avant de tout tenter et bientôt Harry s'étonna.

- « Bah tu fais rien ?! »

- « Samuel… Pour que ça soit encore mieux, ce genre de chose ne doit pas être prévue à l'avance… »

Il n'allait quand même pas prendre un rendez-vous… Harry fut quelque peu rassuré. Snape avait l'autorisation de l'approcher plus que pour le mordre mais il n'en profitait pas pour lui sauter dessus immédiatement et c'était déjà un bon point pour le serpentard…

La journée fut plutôt paisible finalement. Gardant son idée de la matinée, Harry était resté au manoir où il avait découvert la bibliothèque qu'il n'avait pas quitté de l'après midi. D'ailleurs, il avait même diné de sandwichs dans la bibliothèque puisque Milly, prévenante, lui en avait apporté en ne le voyant pas venir à la table du repas. L'elfe était heureuse, elle avait entendu son maitre siffloter en préparant sa potion et ça n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Il était bien vingt-trois heures lorsque Severus montra le bout de son nez dans la bibliothèque où Harry était passionné par l'histoire de Salem d'après le titre du livre. Le vampire observa le jeune homme quelques minutes avant de le rejoindre silencieusement et, puisqu'il ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué, de l'embrasser doucement dans le cou. Naturellement, surpris, Harry fit un bond et manqua de se retrouver par terre.

- « Il est très tard… Tu devrais songer a te coucher… Le livre n'aura pas disparu d'ici demain… Et puis j'ai faim. »

Harry eu la bonne idée de rougir. Snape se nourrissait le soir, c'était mieux ainsi puisque Harry avait la nuit pour se reposer. Et il était tellement pris dans sa lecture qu'il en avait oublié l'heure… Mais avant qu'il n'ait idée de s'excuser, Snape repris.

- « Et si je te raccompagnais jusqu'à ta chambre ? J'en profiterai pour boire et je serait sur que tu ne passeras pas la nuit sur ce fauteuil. »

- « D'accord. » Accepta le plus jeune en se levant.

Il avait bien pris soin de marquer sa page avant de reposer le livre, se promettant d'être de retour dès son petit déjeuner fini. Puis il avait suivit Snape qui au milieu des escaliers du deuxième étage, avait passé sa main dans son dos sans que le Gryffondor ne proteste ni se défile. Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, Harry retira son tee-shirt, lorsqu'il le gardait c'était plutôt délicat pour Severus de boire sans être déranger par le tissu qui n'avait de cesse de remonter. Le dévorant des yeux un instant, Severus finit par s'approcher et enlacer son calice avant de boire jusqu'à plus soif, laissant un Harry un peu groggy. Cependant, alors que d'habitude il partait rapidement de la chambre, Snape resta et attendit que son calice revienne à la réalité. Quand les yeux de Harry semblèrent moins rêveur, Severus se pencha pour l'embrasser. D'abord un chaste baisé, pour qu'émender son accord, puis la barrière de ses lèvres cédèrent et bientôt une langue mutine vint caresser tendrement sa jumelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive une réponse maladroite et timide. Severus aurait voulu plus, beaucoup plus mais il en resta là et laissa le jeune homme pour la nuit.

Suite à ça, Harry s'était d'abord vu offrir un baisé tous les soirs et tous les matins a Snape sous l'excuse de lui dire bonjour et au revoir. Severus était en effet venu deux jours après leur premier baisé et avait sournoisement obtenu du Gryffondor que ces mots en particuliers soient remplacés par un baisé plus ou moins torride. Mais si Harry avait légèrement protesté lorsqu'il avait compris le piège, il ne s'en était pas plaint une seule seconde, appréciant beaucoup les baisés de son vampire, se sentant curieusement mieux après qu'avant. Bientôt, parce que Severus se contrôlait mais qu'il ne fallait quand même pas exagérer, des caresses légères vinrent s'ajouter aux baisés. Innocentes au début, elles semblaient avoir été faites sans préméditation, comme si Severus était trop emporté par leur activité du moment. Puis elles étaient vite devenues plus précises et la première fois que les mains du vampire s'attardèrent sur les fesses de son calice, ce dernier sursauta de surprise mais avant qu'il ne proteste, Severus lui avait donné un bisou et était partit en souriant. C'était toujours comme ça, quand Snape voyait qu'Harry trouvait qu'il allait trop loin ou trop vite, il s'arrêtait avant qu'il ne crie et partait avec le sourire… Peut-être qu'il avait remarqué, tout comme Harry, que les fois d'après, le calice se laissait faire sans rien dire

Et puis un après midi, tout s'était accéléré en une seule décision du vampire. Oui Harry se laissait faire et le laissait aller plus loin parfois. Mais ça n'allait pas assez vite et a ce rythme là le lien ne serait pas fini avant qu'Harry soit à la retraite… En plus tout ça ne faisait qu'augmenter le propre désir de Severus qui avait de plus en plus de mal a ne pas aller trop loin même s'il le cachait a merveille. Alors, puisqu'Harry était trop prude, il faudrait qu'il lui montre ce que c'était que de prendre son pied… Une fois sa décision prise, Severus quitta son jardin et se rendit à la bibliothèque où il savait que Harry se trouvait. Assis dans son fauteuil habituel, il lisait un livre traitant des animaux de légende cette fois-ci. Ne laissant pas les doutes prendre place dans son esprit, Severus n'attendit pas avant de rejoindre le jeune homme et de lui retirer lentement le livre des mains. Surpris, Harry leva ses yeux bleu nuit vers le visage attentif du vampire sans comprendre ce qu'il lui voulait. Sans plus de préambule, Severus s'agenouilla entre les jambes du plus jeune et entrepris d'ouvrir son pantalon. Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent démesurément.

- « Mais… M-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!!! »

- « Samuel… Avec ce qui se passe depuis ces derniers jours, je pensais que tu me faisais confiance… »

- « Oui mais de là à… »

- « Je ne compte pas fermer le lien aujourd'hui. »

Harry regarda Severus dans les yeux deux bonnes minutes et fini par lâcher les poignets qu'il avait instinctivement attraper pour essayer d'éloigner ses mains de son entre jambe. Severus eu un petit sourire et dégrafa la fermeture du pantalon de Harry. Avec douceur, il retira le sexe de Harry de son carquant de tissu et une douce torture commença alors pour le jeune homme… D'abord avec sa main uniquement, Severus se chargea de rendre toute sa vigueur au membre de son calice qui le regardait, les yeux brillants et le rouge au joues.

- « Severus… » Sembla supplier Harry.

- « Je vais te montrer les portes du paradis… » Murmura son tourmenteur.

Et sans laisser le temps au plus jeune de répondre quoi que ce soit, il le pris en bouche. Alors que Harry trouvait les caresses de la main de Severus exquises, il jugeait celles de sa bouche et de sa langue totalement divines. Quelques gémissements passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres serrées et le plus jeune ne se contrôla plus, répondant à chaque caresse de cette langue mutine par un gémissement encore plus fort. Encouragé par les réponses enthousiastes de son calice, Severus redoubla d'intentions et bientôt il sentit sur sa langue le gout amer de son futur amant.

Essoufflé, Harry ne savait plus très bien s'il serait un jour capable de réfléchir a nouveau. Mais il était content. Alors que Snape partait immédiatement d'habitude, cette fois-ci il restait et le regardait reprendre son souffle, semblant content de lui et il avait de quoi. Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus se redressa et embrassa Harry avant de le laisser tout seul pour reprendre totalement ses esprits. Le jeune homme était pris d'un sentiment étrange et contradictoire… Il était content que Snape soit partit mais d'un autre coté, aurait voulu qu'il le prenne contre lui.

Les jours passèrent sans que Severus ne fasse mine de recommencer sa petite expérience, frustrant Harry un peu plus chaque jour. Bien entendu il continuait de réclamer son baisé matin et soir. Mais rien de plus. Il voulait que le Gryffondor se rende compte et puis qu'il arrête d'être passif aussi. Il se passa quatre jours durant lesquels Severus faisait de son mieux pour ne pas tenter sa chance et Harry rongeait son frein parce que ses techniques pour faire craquer Snape ne marchaient pas. Il n'était pas franchement subtil il fallait bien l'avouer mais Severus ne pensait pas qu'il était prêt a aller jusqu'au bout… Jusqu'à ce soir, une semaine pile poil avant la rentrée des classes…

Comme a leur habitude, Harry laissa Severus boire jusqu'à plus soif et l'embrasser ensuite, remarquant que Severus attendait toujours un peu entre les deux, pour éviter de lui laisser le gout du sang surement. D'ordinaire, Harry montait ensuite directement dans sa chambre et n'entendait pas Severus arriver avant au moins une heure. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Non, Harry se rendit dans la chambre de Severus et non dans la sienne. C'est complètement nu, qu'il attendit Severus, a moitié allongé sur le lit. Lorsqu'il remonta dans sa chambre, le vampire eu la plus grande surprise de sa vie de voir son calice dévêtu sur son lit, l'attendant patiemment en lisant un livre, couché sur le ventre, appuyé sur ses coudes.

Alors que Severus se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de rêver, Harry tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda en souriant légèrement. Pour le moment muet, Severus ferma lentement la porte derrière son dos et finit par avancer en retirant les boutons de sa chemise noire. Une fois que ses jambes butèrent contre le coté du lit, il retrouva la parole et dit d'une voix rauque.

- « J'espère, Samuel… Que tu ne pense pas que je vais me contenter de ce que j'ai fait la dernière fois… »

Pour toute réponse, Harry se leva, faisant fit de sa nudité et vint lui-même faire glisser ses doigts sur le torse puis les épaules de Severus pour faire glisser la chemise qui échoua lamentablement sur le sol. Excité rien qu'à la vue de son vampire torse nu, et également en sachant ce qui allait bientôt arriver, Harry, pour la première fois sans doute, pris lui-même l'initiative du baisé, pour le plus grand bonheur de son vampire qui ne se fit pas prier.

Severus ne fut pas long a se retrouver tout aussi dénudé que Harry et bientôt les deux amants très proches furent allongés sur le lit, Severus découvrant la moindre courbe du corps de Harry a l'aide de sa langue et de ses lèvres. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le plus jeune en soit réduit a une masse gémissante et plaisir. Severus, cependant, n'accédait pas a sa requête et continuait de jouer avec ses nerfs, cherchant les parties les plus sensibles de son anatomie. Harry de son coté, bien que perdu dans les brumes du plaisir, tentait tant bien que mal de rendre ses caresses a Severus qui en retirait lui aussi une grande satisfaction.

- « Severus s'il te plait… J'en peux plus… »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Taquina le plus vieux.

Il fut surpris quand pour seule réponse Harry agrippa une de ses mains pour la poser sur son membre tendu qui réclamait tellement d'attentions. Severus sourit après un instant et captura les lèvres de Harry pour boire ses gémissements. La préparation ne passa pas inaperçue mais resta au pire inconfortable… Harry eu mal… Naturellement c'était sa première fois… Mais Severus attendit en cajolant le plus jeune jusqu'à ce que ce dernier commence a bouger son bassin d'une manière si provocante qu'il ne tint plus et commença une danse lascive en prenant son amant dans sa main, accompagnant le mouvement de ses hanches pour bientôt les faire monter au septième ciel l'un après l'autre dans un concert de cris et de gémissements de pur bonheur.

Quelques minutes après qu'il ait commencé à reprendre son souffle, Severus se retira et vint enlacer Harry, le maintenant contre lui, bien a l'abri de ses bras protecteurs. Le silence dura un long moment, parfois, parler cassait l'ambiance et Severus le savait parfaitement. Lorsqu'Harry commença a somnoler, Severus pris enfin la parole.

- « Comment tu te sens ? »

- « J'ai mal… Mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis… Severus… Est-ce que je peux rester ici cette nuit ? »

- « Toutes les nuits… Milly ne te l'a pas dit ? Tu as changé de chambre… »

- « Ah bon ? Quand ça ? » Demanda Harry avec un rire dans la voix.

- « A la seconde où tu as décidé de venir me provoquer dans cette chambre… A ce propos… C'était quoi le livre que tu lisais ? »

Sans dire un mot, Harry pris le bouquin, venant très vite se réfugier a nouveau dans les bras de Severus, et il le lui tendit. Severus regarda Harry s'endormir rapidement et s'intéressa enfin au livre que le plus jeune regardait avant qu'il n'arrive. Sur la couverture toute noire il y était écrit en lettres argentées :

« _Kâma-Sûtra sorcier :_

_tout ce que vous devez savoir pour faire plaisir a votre partenaire._ »

* * *

Fini pour le moment

* * *

Encore une fois désolée pour cette longue attente. J'ai refait ce chapitre au moins trois fois en entier. J'ai aussi fait quelque chose de plus long, pour me faire pardonner XD

N'oubliez pas les Reviews ça fait toujours plaisir.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: L'histoire, les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.. Moi je ne suis coupable que de l'imagination dont j'ai du faire preuve pour cette histoire et aussi d'avoir emprunter les personnages de J.K.R Pour faire un peu joujou avec eux.

**Résumé:** Et si, lors de sa jeunesse, Voldemort était tombé amoureux ? Et si, par un étrange procédé, l'ordre du phénix avait trouvé le moyen de faire revenir ce jeune homme tué par Voldy plusieurs années auparavant… Et si par le plus malheureux des hasards, Harry se retrouvait enchainé à vie à son détestable professeur de potion ?

**Avertissement:** Il va y avoir du Yaoi donc Homophobe s'abstenir.

**Notes de l'auteur:** Hey ! Hey ! Hey vous avez vu ???? Je poste déjà le chapitre suivant !!! C'est aussi pour me faire pardonner j'avoue ! Je vous ai fait attendre vraiment longtemps alors un deuxième chapitre en moins d'une semaine XD

* * *

Et maintenant la fiction.

* * *

Chapitre IX -

Suite a ce jour, ils étaient allé faire les courses au chemin de traverse pour l'année a venir mais Harry n'était pas seul. Il fallait que les gents le voient avec Severus au moins un minimum. Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune homme n'avait pas quitté Severus d'une semelle et n'avait donc pas idée de comment se passerait sa première journée de cours. Quelques jours avant que les cours ne recommencent, Harry s'était entendu dire par un Albus tout guilleret qu'il devrait partager les appartements de son vampires et donc, dormir avec lui et non dans les dortoirs de sa futur maison.

Ca ne dérangeait pas Harry dans le sens où il devrait dormir avec Severus, non, puisque depuis qu'ils avaient fermé le lien, le vampire n'acceptait pas qu'il dorme ailleurs que dans son lit. Mais c'était plus dans le sens où il ne pourrait plus aller dormir avec ses camarades de dortoir et puis les choses s'ébruitaient vite dans Poudlard, particulièrement du coté des élèves et très rapidement tout le collège serait au courant que Samuel Harper ne dormait pas dans la tour de sa maison mais quelque part dans les cachots…

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Nous étions le premier septembre mille-neuf-cent-quatre-vingt-dix-sept et tous les petits sorciers en âge d'aller au collège se préparaient à aller à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année. La voix neuf trois quart était bondée de monde, partout l'on entendait des voix, des cris de joie et même des larmes pour les plus jeunes, pas encore habitués a quitter le domicile familial. Harry se serait bien passé de son voyage en train, après tout Severus était professeur alors ils auraient simplement pu partir en transplanant mais Dumbledore y avait tenu alors les deux hommes avaient abdiqué.

C'est ainsi que Severus et Harry se retrouvèrent sur la voix sorcière afin d'attendre le train. Harry tenait à attendre que les Weasley et Hermione soient arrivé, qu'il puisse au moins leur dire bonjour et discuter un peu avec eux puisqu'il n'allait pas pouvoir voyager en leur compagnie. En effet, Severus avait catégoriquement refusé de voyager dans un wagon plein de Gryffondors. Alors Harry voyagerai dans le compartiment des professeurs avec Severus. C'était la première fois depuis la fermeture du lien qu'il se retrouvait entouré de tant de monde et il n'était pas sur de pouvoir y survivre.

De son coté, Snape lançait des regards noirs a tour de bras. Peut importe la maison de l'élève qui osait le regarder étrangement. Il fallait bien avouer que de le voir lui sur la voix neuf trois quart était en soit une chose assez inattendue mais qu'en plus il semble accompagner ce beau jeune homme que personne ne semblait connaitre… C'était carrément un monde parallèle où tout le monde se mis a imaginer plus ou moins que Harry était le fils caché de Snape. Qu'importe, Hermione finit par arriver en compagnie de la famille Weasley. Ils se dirigèrent vers Harry après que celui-ci leur ait fait un signe de la main avec entrain. Tout le monde se salua en ignorant les regards surpris qui convergeaient vers leur petit groupe et Ron engagea.

- « Samuel on ne pensait pas te voir prendre le train avec nous ! »

- « En fait, je ne serai pas avec vous… »

- « Oh ne me dit pas que tu as réussit a le faire venir juste pour nous dire un petit bonjour… » Taquina Fred un peu plus loin.

- « Non, non… Faut pas rêver non plus… Mais je voyagerai dans le compartiment des professeurs… Il ne veut pas… »

- « Samuel… » Interrompit le professeur de Potion avec une voix pleine de menaces.

Celui-ci rougit légèrement et ne continua pas sa phrase. Les Weasley rirent de bon cœur, surtout lorsqu'Hermione eu la bonne idée de lever les yeux au ciel face a tant de bêtise. Ginny regardait Harry, sous le charme, plein d'étoiles dans les yeux, sans doute le trouvait-elle encore plus beau ainsi… Fronçant les sourcils, Severus se rapprocha inconsciemment de son calice et l'incita à monter dans le train.

Autant dire que le voyage fut d'un ennuis mortel pour Harry. Coincé dans le wagon des professeurs, assis entre Severus et la fenêtre, il passa son trajet à observer le paysage. A midi, Harry fut déçu du peu qu'il reçu à manger et il eu à peine le temps de penser a la faim qu'il allait avoir d'ici le repas du soir, que Snape s'était levé et rappelait la femme responsable du chariot. Harry fut surpris par l'abondance de la nourriture qui se trouva ensuite en face de lui. Pour remercier son vampire de l'attention qu'il venait de lui porter, il l'embrassa sur la joue sans même penser a y réfléchir. Surpris, les yeux écarquillés. Severus remercia Merlin de ne plus pouvoir rougir que très rarement. Harry intercepta les regards des autres professeurs posés sur le couple, et s'exclama avec un air catastrophé.

- « Oh zut pardon ! J'avais oublié… Pas en public… Désolé. »

Si ça avait été humainement possible, sans doute les yeux du plus vieux se seraient écarquillés d'avantage. Il ne comprenait pas a quoi son calice pouvait être en train de jouer. Mais plus tard, il compris que le plus jeune leur avait sauver la mise, ainsi les autres prenaient l'étonnement de Severus pour une faute de son calice, plutôt que parce qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude que ce dernier soit si gentil avec lui.

A la fin de la journée, Poudlard était déjà en vue et le train s'arrêta à la gare de Pré-au-Lard où tous les élèves rejoignirent les calèches tirées par les invisibles sombrals. Harry, lui, ne pris pas les barques, heureusement pour le pauvre Severus. Il se retrouva en tête a tête avec le vampire dans une des nombreuses calèches qui faisaient d'inlassables allés retours entre Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard afin d'y porter les élèves. Une fois assis en face du vampire, le silence s'installa et enfin Harry tenta le tout pour le tout en posant la question qui le stressait depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Snape avait dû se rendre compte du stress qui étreignait le calice mais il n'avait jamais rien dit.

- « Comment ça va se passer pour moi maintenant ? »

- « Tu as entendu Dumbledore, tu dors dans mes cartiers. » S'étonna Snape après un instant de silence.

- « Je sais mais et pour la répartition je veux dire… Et puis je mange vraiment plus que les autres maintenant. »

- « Et bien tu attendras a coté de moi et Minerva t'appellera pour que tu mettes le choixpeau. Il te dira dans quelle maison tu vas et… La suite tu connais déjà. Pour le repas, je ne pense pas que les elfes ne soient pas déjà au courant. »

Harry ne rajouta rien et la suite du court voyage qui restait, Ils arrivèrent devant les grandes marches du château et se rendirent dans la grande salle où quelques élèves étaient déjà en train de s'attabler. Sans rien dire, Harry constatait qu'il ne sentait plus cette oppression sur sa poitrine comme avant qu'il n'ait fermé le lien avec Snape. Ils se rendirent jusqu'à la table des professeurs et Harry attendit sur le coté de l'estrade alors que Snape prenait place à table, à coté de Dumbledore, comme d'habitude.

Harry commença alors a se sentir incroyablement stupide d'attendre ainsi tout seul. A la reflexion il aurait surement eu l'air moins idiot d'entrer avec les première année même s'il les dépassait d'au moins quatre têtes. Mais le calvaire ne fut pas aussi long qu'il l'aurait pensé puisque bientôt McGonagall entra en compagnie des nouveaux élèves. Le choixpeau entama sa chanson qui parlait comme d'habitude d'entraide et d'union qui faisait la force face à l'adversité. Vint ensuite l'appel des plus jeunes afin qu'ils soient répartis dans leurs maisons respectives. Harry pendant ce temps là, sentait de plus en plus de regards intrigués se tourner vers lui. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air très intelligent a rester planté là sans rien dire a personne. Mais il était heureux parce qu'il ne sentait aucune crise de nerf arriver. Dumbledore finit par se lever et prendre la parole après que le silence complet se soit fait dans la salle.

- « Mes chers élèves, je vous demande une petite minute d'attention ! Le jeune homme que vous voyez ici s'appelle Samuel Harper et il va entrer a Poudlard cette année. C'est pourquoi il sera répartit… »

Albus laissa sa phrase en suspend et se tourna un instant vers Severus qui lui fit un léger signe affirmatif de la tête avant qu'Albus ne reprenne comme s'il ne s'était pas arrêté.

- « Répartit comme chacun d'entre vous l'a été. Mais avant tout, je tien a vous informer d'un point important. Il se trouve que monsieur Harper n'est pas ici par hasard. C'est en fait le calice de votre professeur de Potion. Donc, il ne dormira pas avec ses camarades de dortoir… Monsieur Harper si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de venir vous asseoir. »

Harry était surpris, il avait pensé que Dumbledore parlerait de lui, enfin de Harry Potter, mais il n'en décrocha pas un mot. Silencieux, il partit s'asseoir sur le tabouret avant que McGonagall ne lui dépose le chapeau sur la tête. Comme d'habitude, le silence se fit et Harry fut le seul a savoir ce que lui marmonnait le chapeau de Gryffondor jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne s'exclame joyeusement :

- « GRYFFONDOR ! »

Harry se mordit la lèvre inferieur, geste perçu au combien sensuellement par son vampire, alors que son calice lui lançait un regard qui se voulait désolé. Il finit cependant par prendre place à la table des rouge et or où Hermione et Ron lui firent une place. Il revit avec plaisir, Neville qui ne se gêna pas pour lui expliquer que si Dumbledore n'avait rien dit a propos de Harry Potter, c'était parce que son départ dans un lieu inconnu pour se perfectionner avait fait la une de la gazette pendant au moins quatre jours. Le repas se passa bien dans son ensemble même si Harry avait du mal a rester seul au milieu de tout ce monde, c'était sans doute parce que c'était la première fois et puis la présence de Snape ne l'aidait pas à ne pas penser a lui.

A la fin du repas, il du suivre les Gryffondors jusqu'à la tours ouest du château. Puisqu'il était nouveau, il ne devait pas laisser voir ou penser aux autres qu'il connaissait le château comme sa poche ou presque. Il resta donc en compagnie de Ron, Hermione, Neville et Ginny lorsque les élèves quittèrent la grande salle. Une fois dans la tours Gryffondor, la préfète en chef qu'est Hermione, donna les recommandations aux élèves qui partirent tous se coucher plus ou moins vite. Harry resta planté là, a observer la salle commune, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Ron.

- « Hey vieux qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Je croyais que tu dormirais avec Snape… C'est dans les cachots que tu devrais être… »

- « Mais euh… On ne m'a rien dit et je ne sais pas où sont les cachots… »

Ron resta silencieux, la révélation selon laquelle Harry n'était pas Harry, refaisant surface dans sa petite tête rousse.

- « Ginny va te coucher avant qu'Hermione ne te traine dans ton dortoir par les oreilles. »

- « Oh non je vais accompagner Samuel jusqu'aux cachots, je pense que de la salle de potion on trouvera bien le chemin… »

Ron fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, après tout c'était le problème de Ginny si elle voulait prendre le risque de se faire prendre en dehors de son dortoir alors qu'elle n'en n'avait pas le droit. Harry sourit et sortit de la pièce avec la Gryffondor pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Severus. Il venait de passer cinq bonnes minutes a crier après le portrait qui ne voulait pas le laisser entrer…

- « Severus ?! » S'étonna le plus jeune sans faire attention à Ginny qui lui avait pris le bras.

- « Miss Weasley puis-je savoir ce que vous faites hors de votre salle commune a cette heure ci ? »

- « Ginny m'a proposé de me montrer le chemin pour retourner dans la grande salle… Vous ne m'avez pas dit comment je devais faire pour aller dans tes appartements. » Répondit immédiatement Harry.

La rouquine n'ajouta rien mais regardait Snape avec un air narquois. S'il pensait qu'il pourrait lui piquer Harry avant même qu'elle n'ait tenté sa chance il rêvait tout éveillé et puis il n'était que son calice donc sa seule obligation c'était de lui donner son sang tous les jours… Severus intercepta le regard de la jeune fille et répondit d'une voix acide.

- « Et bien comme vous le constatez, je suis ici alors il n'est plus nécessaire que vous raccompagnez Samuel jusque dans les cachots où vous n'avez d'ailleurs aucune idée d'où se trouvent mes appartements. Alors je vous conseille de lâcher immédiatement le bras de mon calice miss Weasley. »

Harry avait bien remarqué que Snape avait accentué sur le « mon » mais il ne dit rien et souhaita bonne nuit à une Ginny passablement vexée de n'avoir pas pu profiter d'un moment en tête a tête avec Harry. Snape partit a son tours et Harry le suivit. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour demander avec une certaine curiosité.

- « Pourquoi t'es si méchant envers elle ? Elle voulait simplement m'aider a trouver mon chemin. »

- « Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es Samuel… Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi elle voulait t'accompagner. »

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Snape et celui-ci enclencha un passage secret derrière la bibliothèque. Ils y entrèrent et commencèrent a marcher dans le sombre couloir éclairé uniquement par la baguette de Harry.

- « Oui. » Continua Harry. « Parce que personne n'est sensé savoir que je connais déjà le château. »

- « Non ! Parce qu'elle attend la première occasion pour te sauter dessus. » Se buta Severus en continuant d'avancer.

- « Tu dis n'importe quoi… C'est la petite sœur de Ron. »

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois que Snape ouvrit pour laisser place au petit salon de ses appartements. Rien de bien folichon, deux fauteuils, un canapé devant la cheminée et une table sur le coté avec deux chaises qui lui servait surement pour travailler dans ses appartements.

- « La salle de bain est dans la chambre, c'est la porte en face. Tes affaires sont déjà au pied du lit et je ne dis pas n'importe quoi, il n'y a qu'a voir comment elle te regarde. »

Harry choisit de ne pas répondre à une accusation qu'il jugeait totalement infondée. Loin de s'imaginer qu'elle avait une quelconque attirance pour lui, même avant qu'il ne change d'identité. Il entra dans la chambre qui était à peu de choses près la même que dans le manoir de Snape puis il jeta un coup d'œil à la salle de bain. Un évier, des toilettes, une cabine de douche, rien de bien folichon mais qui était suffisant pour un homme seul. Sans faire attention a Snape qui l'avait suivit, il choisit un pyjama aux couleurs de sa maison et se faufila dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche et se changer. Lorsqu'il revint, la première parole que prononça Snape fut un reproche.

- « Pourquoi tu mets cette chemise ? »

- « Parce qu'il fait froid ici… J'ai pas envie de tomber malade. »

- « S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir… »

Severus sortit sa baguette et alluma un feu dans la cheminée de la chambre. Il se tourna a nouveau vers Harry l'air de lui demander s'il était satisfait et attendit. Le plus jeune savait parfaitement que si Snape ne voulait pas qu'il porte de haut c'était uniquement pour pouvoir boire tranquillement. Alors Harry vint se placer devant la cheminée et retira sa chemise qu'il comptait bien remettre aussitôt que Severus aurait fini de manger. Le vampire fit une grimace mais vint tout de même lui aussi près du feu pour boire convenablement avant de lécher avec application les plaies afin qu'elles cicatrisent plus vite. Il se rendit ensuite dans la salle de bain a son tours et lorsqu'il revint il trouva Harry, vêtu complètement, qui regardait la cheminée.

- « Retire ça. » Reprocha Snape en prenant place entre les draps.

- « J'ai froid moi ! » S'exclama Harry en se tournant vers le lit.

- « Alors vient dans mes bras. »

- « Mais ton corps est froid… »

- « N'exagère pas je viens de boire. »

Snape commençait a froncer les sourcils et Harry n'avait jamais la force, ni l'envie de commencer une dispute le soir après que Severus ait bu. Alors il soupira d'une manière théâtrale et retira sa chemise qu'il rangea dans sa male avant de rejoindre le professeur dans le lit en tremblotant de froid. Quelques minutes plus tard, Snape râla encore.

- « Arrête un peu tu fais bouger tout le lit ! »

- « C'est pas de ma faute j'ai froid… Pourquoi tu es de si mauvaise humeur ce soir ? »

Severus soupira mais choisit de ne pas répondre. La seule réponse qu'il trouvait à sa question c'était qu'il n'aimait pas l'attitude de la fille Weasley et c'était déjà assez difficile pour lui de se l'avouer dans le secret de son âme alors le dire à Harry… Alors à la place, il vint le prendre dans ses bras et le silence retomba… Severus ne dormait pas pour autant, il réfléchissait. Voila près de deux semaines qu'il avait fermé le lien et depuis, plus rien… Harry pensait surement que le désir n'était du qu'au besoin de fermer le lien mais il se trompait… Severus n'avait jamais été un homme patient et comment pouvait-il tenter de raisonner sa conscience alors que le corps chaud et souple de son calice frissonnait tout contre lui…

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!!! » S'alarma soudain le plus jeune.

En effet, alors qu'il pensait qu'il aurait enfin la paix et pourrait s'endormir sans trop trembler, Harry avait d'un coup commencé a sentir les doigts de Snape bouger doucement contre son ventre. Il avait d'abord cru à un geste involontaire de la part du vampire et n'avait rien dit, pensant qu'il était peut-être simplement endormi mais alors que les caresses de Severus se faisaient plus précisent et qu'il commençait a sentir des baisés pleuvoir sur sa nuque dénudée, Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de briser le silence.

Continuant son petit manège, Severus cherchait du bout des doigts les points sensibles du torse de son calice qu'il sentait frissonner entre ses bras. Laissant ses lèvres voyager entre sa nuque et son épaule, il s'autorisa des caresses plus franches, plus appuyées avant de faire doucement tourner Harry entre ses bras pour qu'il lui fasse face. Il finit par murmurer face aux orbes pleines de questionnement de son calice.

- « Je t'aide a te réchauffer… »

Avant que Harry ne puisse réagir, ses lèvres furent capturées par un baisé possessif du vampire qui était complètement nu entre les draps. Harry eu alors une pensée étrange et se demanda comment il n'avait pas pu se rendre compte de la nudité totale du vampire avant. Cependant, il fut bien vite arraché de ses pensées, pris par un baisé possessif et clairement dominateur qui redonna a une certaine partie de son anatomie toute sa vigueur. Severus abandonna les lèvres de Harry pour redécouvrir la douceur de sa peau sur son torse et Harry essaya de le repousser sans grand succès.

- « Severus arrêt je ne ve….Ohhhhhhh….. Hum… »

Réduit au silence par le soudain intérêt que porta le vampire à une partie bien évidente de son excitation et qui demandait beaucoup d'attention, Harry ne fut vite plus qu'une masse gémissante qui en réclamait encore plus, toujours plus sans réellement en avoir totalement conscience. L'union fut cette fois-ci moins douce, moins lente mais plus passionnée que la première, Harry, oubliant momentanément tout sauf son plaisir et celui du vampire, en réclamait toujours plus jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse avec force peu de temps avant Severus qui s'écroula moitié sur lui, ne devant sa retenue qu'à son statut de vampire.

Fatigué mais heureux, Harry resta allongé à plat ventre sans bouger. Il était bien comme ça et il n'avait pas envie de se poser des questions pour le moment. Bien sur, plus tard, il passerait surement énormément de temps a réfléchir au fait que Samuel lui faisait beaucoup apprécier ce que lui faisait son professeur de Potion, et bien entendu il se demanderait si Samuel y était réellement totalement responsable de ses pensées… Mais pour le moment, la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était dormir dans les bras de son vampire.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Le lendemain matin fut témoin d'un réveil douloureux du jeune calice qui ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver totalement seul dans le grand lit. A peine eu-t-il le temps de grimacer a cause de la douleur occasionnée par ses activités nocturnes, que Snape entra dans la chambre, un gobelet dans chaque main, tendant le premier au petit calice qui avait du mal a refaire surface.

- « Bois… Ca t'aidera a faire passer la douleur. »

Harry était surpris, pas que Snape sache qu'il avait mal puisque le lien au moins le lui faisait bien comprendre même si le professeur était loin d'être stupide. Il pris le verre et bu d'une traite l'immonde breuvage avant de voir un verre de jus de citrouille lui être proposé, comprenant ainsi son utilité. Non seulement il pensait à lui amener une potion antidouleur mais en plus il prévoyait aussi un verre de jus de citrouille pour faire passer le gout… Jamais encore Harry n'avait vu le professeur si attentionné envers qui que ce soit.

- « Merci… »

Snape haussa un sourcil surpris. A vrai dire il avait passé le plus gros du reste de la nuit a redouter le réveil du plus jeune. La veille, il n'était pas réellement partit totalement consentant même si Severus l'avait vite fait changer d'idée après quelques habiles caresses, mais ça ne prouvait pas que le Gryffondors ne chercherait pas a le lui reprocher par la suite… Cependant, rien n'était encore arrivé et Snape se garda bien de remettre le sujet sur le tapis, voulant préserver ses tympans de si bon matin.

- « Tu devrais t'habiller, nous allons bientôt aller dans la grande salle. »

Harry bailla et s'étira en grimaçant avant de se lever, oubliant qu'il avait finit la nuit totalement nu sous les draps. Snape ne se gêna pas pour reluquer le jeune brun qui partit jusque dans la salle de bain après avoir pris un uniforme propre. Il retourna dans le petit salon en se disant que finalement quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, un Harry prêt de pied en cap lui faisait face et ils se rendirent jusqu'à la grande salle, marchant l'un a coté de l'autre sans dire un mot. A cette heure ci, dans les couloirs, des cachots, ils ne croisèrent que quelques Serpentards qui n'avaient en tête que l'envie de prendre un bon petit déjeuné. Une fois dans la grande salle, Snape laissa Harry à la table des Gryffondors et se rendit, heureux, jusqu'à sa table, remerciant Salazar de ne pas s'être pris une engueulade devant tout le monde.

- « Comment c'est passé cette première nuit au château Severus ? »

- « Parfaitement bien. » Répondit le sus nommé en se disant que finalement il y aurait toujours quelque chose pour le contrarier.

- « A la bonne heure ! Comment Samuel appréhende cette première journée de cours ? »

Arf… C'était vrai ça… Pour la première fois Samuel serait tout seul, sans lui pour une grande partie de la journée… Il devait donc s'attendre a l'éventualité de le voir débarquer en plein cours de potion a cause d'une quelconque angoisse… Si Salazar était avec lui, ça n'arriverait pas… Enfin… Il pouvait toujours l'espérer non ?!

- « Il a l'air en pleine forme vous ne trouvez pas ? » Questionna sournoisement le vampire en guise de réponse.

- « Oui… Vraiment heureux, il mange avec appétit… »

De son coté, à la table des Gryffondors, Harry faisait concurrence a Ron dans l'art d'engouffrer le plus de toast possible en moins de trente secondes ce qui impressionnait pas mal les rouge et or. Seamus finit par dire avec une drôle d'admiration dans la voix.

- « Comment tu fais pour avaler tout ça ? »

- « Mais tu sais bien… » Coupa Ron persuadé qu'on parlait de lui.

- « Mais non pas toi Ron, Je parle de Samuel. »

- « Oh… Je… » Harry déposa lentement sont toast sur la table, gêné, et se mis en devoir d'expliquer. « C'est a cause de ma nature… Vous comprenez, je mange plus pour fournir assez de sang pour Se… Euh le professeur Snape et moi-même… »

Au fil des jours, il s'était habitué à appeler le vampire par son prénom, surtout parce que ce dernier le bassinait des heures durant s'il ne le faisait pas. Il tourna un instant les yeux vers le professeur en grande conversation avec Dumbledore et il se demanda s'il lui ferait une autre crise s'il l'appelait monsieur ou professeur durant les cours… Bah, de toute manière il ne voyait pas comment faire autrement.

- « Bonjour tout le monde ! Bonjour Samuel… » Salua Ginny en venant prendre place a coté du calice qui, la jugeant trop près, se décala légèrement vers Neville. « T'as peur de moi où quoi ? » Questionna Ginny en le voyant faire.

- « Mais non… C'est juste pour que tu ais plus de place. »

- « Ridicule… » Marmonna Hermione.

Effectivement, si Ginny avait voulu avoir de la place, une grande partie de la table des Gryffondor était encore assez inoccupée et d'ailleurs les sixième année s'y trouvaient. Mais ce qu'elle trouvait ridicule, ça n'était pas le fait que Harry soit trop optu pour s'en rendre compte mais plutôt le petit jeu auquel jouait Ginny. Vouloir draguer Harry malgré tout était un jeu dangereux, parce que même si Snape ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture, Harry était tout de même son calice et les vampires étaient généralement jaloux et possessif en ce qu'ils considérait comme leur appartenant.

- « T'as quelque chose a dire Hermione ? » Demanda Ginny avec une certaine agressivité.

- « Oh non je ne pense pas que cela serve a quelque chose. » répondit la concernée…

Harry, bien loin de se préoccuper des disputes de filles, continuait de manger de bon appétit sans prêter la moindre attention à Ginny qui cherchait par tous les moyens a le faire s'intéresser à elle. Alors que Severus, lui, commençait a fulminer dans son coin en voyant le petit jeu de la rouquine. Merlin ce que Samuel pouvait être aveugle… Il était sur que la moitié de la grande salle au moins la voyait draguer son calice… Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il sentait le regard de Dumbledore sur lui et s'il faisait mine de se lever, il l'arrêterait surement avant qu'il n'ait ne serait-ce qu'une seule idée de meurtre…

Au milieu du petit déjeuné, les emplois du temps firent leur apparition et Harry découvrit avec joie que Ron avait les mêmes options que lui. Ainsi il pourrait se rendre en cours avec lui. Hermione partit presque immédiatement après pour son cours de runes anciennes et les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent leur copieux petit déjeuné.

- « Oh on se croisera devant la salle de potion et celle de défense aussi. C'est génial non ?! »

S'exclama Ginny en sautant pratiquement au cou de Harry, manquant de renverser le bol de café de ce dernier sur ses genoux. Elle plaqua un énorme baisé sur sa joue et Harry, tout rouge, tenta de la repousser sans que ça n'ait aucun effet. Grand bien lui fasse, dès qu'il avait vu la gamine s'accrocher a son calice comme un bernicle a son rocher, Severus avait pratiquement bondit de sa chaise, laissant sans pitié cette dernière tomber au sol dans un gros boum pas du tout discret et il avait foncé vers la table des rouge et or avec le plus de dignité qu'il pouvait. Il s'apprêtait à mettre une bonne peur bleue à la plus jeune des Weasley sous le regard effrayé de son frère quand la voix de Dumbledore raisonna dans la grande salle.

- « SEVERUS ! »

Harry sursauta, Ginny de broncha pas, persuadée que le directeur de Poudlard empêcherait le vampire de lui faire du mal. Severus se tourna d'un mouvement vif vers la table des professeurs, une lueur inquiétante dans le regard.

- « Tu vas me lâcher oui ? » Chuchotait Harry qui essayait d'être discret.

- « Il a raison Ginny tu deviens folle ou quoi ?! » renchéri Ron qui avait peur pour la vie de sa sœur.

- « Mademoiselle Weasley rendez vous a votre premier cours de la journée, vous viendrez dans mon bureau dès la fin des cours. Quand a vous Severus calmez vous un peu. »

A peine Ginny eu-t-elle lâché Harry que Severus empoignait son calice par le poignet pour le tirer hors de la table et tenter de trouver un couloir calme, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Il le projeta dans la première alcôve qu'il trouva et le coinça entre le mur et lui, un regard assassin se posant sauvagement sur le visage rougissant de l'élève.

- « Tu m'as fait mal ! » S'exclama Harry dont l'arrière de la tête avait durement embrassé la pierre du mur.

- « Comment as-tu pu la laisser t'approcher ? Te toucher ! » S'énerva Severus. « tu es a moi, a moi seul ! Je t'interdit d'aller voir ailleurs tu m'entends ! »

- « Mais ça va pas ?!! J'ai rien fait du tout et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas entendu j'essayais de la repousser. »

- « Uniquement pour que je ne lui torde pas le cou… Avoue. »

- « Oui parfaitement ! Ginny est une amie, on ne souhaite pas la mort de ses amis. »

- « Arrête Samuel ! Tu sais comme moi que ses intentions à ton égares n'ont rien de platoniques… Dans quel monde tu vis ? Ouvre les yeux bon sang ! »

- « Dans le tien… » Répondit Harry. « Severus, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit avec Ginny… Les filles ne m'intéressent pas.. »

Harry eu alors un geste étrange et embrassa Severus sur les lèvres. Un baisé léger, tellement vif qu'il se demanda pendant une seconde s'il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Puis il s'éloigna, plantant Severus au beau milieu du couloir.

- « Où tu vas ? »

- « J'ai cours de métamorphose dans cinq minutes, je dois retrouver Ron pour qu'il m'y emmène. »

Severus réalisa tout a coup les paroles du plus jeune. Il lui avait dit que les filles ne l'intéressaient pas… Alors il compris que les souvenirs du défunt avaient pris le dessus durant un court instant. Le plus frustrant, c'était sans doute de ne pas savoir si c'était Samuel ou Potter qui l'avait embrassé… Sachant parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse pour le moment, Severus se rendit lui-même a sa propre salle de classe, la journée promettait d'être longue.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Le soir venu, Ginny se rendit jusque dans le bureau du directeur qui l'attendait impatiemment. Bien entendu il lui proposa, bonbons, gâteaux ou thé mais la jeune fille refusa. Albus l'observa alors qu'elle prenait place. Il devait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais ce qu'elle voulait et qu'en plus c'était assez méchant de profiter de la crédulité de Harry pour se rapprocher de lui. Ce fut la jeune Gryffondor qui rompit le silence d'une voix bravache.

- « Si vous m'avez convoqué pour me dire de me méfier du professeur Snape, c'est pas la peine, je n'ai pas peur de lui et puis il ne peut rien me faire… »

- « C'est là que vous vous trompez miss Weasley… Severus est un vampire et Samuel son calice. Les choses sont ainsi et ne pourront pas changer… Hors, certaines lois disent que si un calice est en danger, son vampire a autorisation de tuer… C'est la même chose s'il trouve que quelqu'un est trop proche de son calice… Ca n'est pas pour rien qu'ils sont possessif et jaloux… Severus a heureusement une grande maitrise de lui, mais il n'en reste pas moins un homme et donc je ne pourrais pas indéfiniment le retenir de défendre sa place au près de son calice. »

- « Mais il le déteste !! C'est injuste, moi je l'aime depuis toujours et lui il le déteste et puis Samuel ne l'aime pas non plus et n'était même pas au courant pour cette histoire de vampire alors vous ne pourrez pas l'obliger a rester avec Snape toute sa vie. »

- « Miss Weasley on ne peut pas aller contre un lien vampire calice parce que la survie de l'un dépend de celle de l'autre… Vous le savez aussi bien que moi… »

Suite a ça, Ginny se mura dans le silence mais quand elle ressortit du bureau de Dumbledore, après un long monologue sur les dangers que ses idées représentaient, elle n'avait absolument pas changé d'objectif. Harry ne pouvait pas apprécier d'être le calice de Snape et c' était tout.

OooOOOoooOOOooo

Harry était éreinté, jamais il n'avait eu une journée épuisante. Pourtant elle n'était pas bien différente des autres années, mais voila plusieurs heures qu'il n'avait vu son vampire et il commençait rudement a lui manquer. Malgré tout, il avait pris sur lui pour ne pas aller le déranger à la fin des cours et durant le repas, il passa plus de temps a regarder Snape qu'a manger. Agacé par une telle attitude, Severus finit par se lever en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Tant pi, il mangerait dans ses cartiers. Une fois à l'abri des appartements privés du professeur Harry se sentit mieux, proche de Snape, sans personne d'autre… C'était bien mieux ainsi. Severus vint s'asseoir a coté de lui sur le canapé.

- « Pourquoi tu me regardais tout le temps comme ça tout à l'heure ? »

- « Je… Et bien je pense que j'avais besoin qu'on soit seuls… »

- « J'ai été étonné de ne pas te voir plus tôt… »

- « Pas voulu déranger… »

Severus soupira et pris Samuel dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, non pas du tout, mais quelque chose changeait et c'était plus que certain. Cependant le changement ne lui avait jamais apporté que plus de malheur alors il avait peur de voir la suite arriver. Malgré tout, il se contenta de commander un repas pour Samuel et après que l'elfe eu disparu il précisa.

- « Si tu ressent un manque, vient me voir, tu ne me dérangeras pas d'accord ? »

- « D'accord… D'ailleurs, là que j'y pense, en cours, je dois t'appeler comment ? »

- « comme tout le monde… » Répondit Severus après un instant d'hésitation.

* * *

Fini pour ce chapitre.

* * *

Une petite review n'est pas de refus XD

Même pour me dire si vous voudriez une scène en particulier XD on ne sait jamais je ne peux pas penser a tout XD


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire, les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.. Moi je ne suis coupable que de l'imagination dont j'ai du faire preuve pour cette histoire et aussi d'avoir emprunter les personnages de J.K.R Pour faire un peu joujou avec eux.

**Résumé:** Et si, lors de sa jeunesse, Voldemort était tombé amoureux ? Et si, par un étrange procédé, l'ordre du phénix avait trouvé le moyen de faire revenir ce jeune homme tué par Voldy plusieurs années auparavant… Et si par le plus malheureux des hasards, Harry se retrouvait enchainé à vie à son détestable professeur de potion ?

**Avertissement:** Il va y avoir du Yaoi donc Homophobe s'abstenir.

**Notes de l'auteur:** Un petit chapitre transitoire je dirais. On y voit Ginny, un Drago bien étrange et un petit Ryry jaloux comme une teigne ! Amusez vous bien. J'espère que l'attente a pas été trop longue.

**RAR sans mail :**

_Calimero : _Merci pour ta review je suis ravie que la fic te plaise. Alors la torture c'est pas pour tout de suite mais comme apparemment ça plairait a beaucoup de monde, Ginny va souffrir.

_Mama : _Merci XD et pour avoir la réponse a ta question ça va prendre encore un peu de temps.

**RAR avec mail :**

Je suis affreusement confuse… Je ne me souviens plus si j'ai déjà répondu à vos reviews…

* * *

Et maintenant la fiction.

* * *

Chapitre X -

Alors qu'il attendait avec les autres élèves dans le couloir des cachots, Harry se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. Il allait avoir son premier cours avec Severus. Enfin le premier en tant que Samuel, et il avait très peur que cela se passe mal. Inquiet, il ne tenait pas en place ce qui agaça finalement Ron qui se faisait sans cesse bousculer alors qu'il tentait de se rapprocher d'Hermione.

- « Samuel arrête un peu de gigoter comme ça ! »

- « Désolé… J'appréhende un peu. »

- « Oh le petit chou est pressé d'aller parader devant son mai-maitre ?! »

Harry, Ron et Hermione se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers la personne qui s'incrustait dans leur conversation. Il s'agissait de Pansy Parkinson, entourée par Millicent, Crabbe et Goyle. Harry et Hermione ne dirent rien, pensant que ça n'en valait pas la peine mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Ron qui, d'un naturel emporté, n'avait pu s'empêcher de répondre.

- « Mêle toi de tes affaires face de pékinois. »

- « Regardez, Weasmoche se sent plus fort loin de l'ombre de Potty. »

- « Ne parle pas de Harry tu ne sais rien ! » S'écria Ron, rouge de colère.

- « De toute façon c'est pas à toi que je parle… Alors, il te vend combien Snape ? »

Harry s'apprêta à répondre mais il fut coupé dans son élan par la personne la plus improbable qui soit.

- « La ferme Pansy. » Intervint Drago Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur.

- « Mais Drago… »

- « Quand on ne sait pas, on se tait alors la ferme… Et laisse Harper tranquille si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis. »

Eberlué, Ron, Hermione et Harry regardèrent Drago Malefoy prendre la défense du brun. Bien entendu, ils ne comprirent pas les raisons du jeune homme mais Harry le remercia d'un signe de tête. Ce fut le moment que choisit Rogue pour libérer sa classe et par la même occasion, Ginny Weasley qui passa près de Samuel et s'arrêta le temps de lui faire un bisou sur la joue et repartit tellement vite que personne n'eu le temps de réagir. Au coin du couloir, Ginny éclata de rire alors que Snape faisait entrer ses prochains élèves, jetant un regard noir au pauvre Harry qui n'avait pourtant rien fait.

Le cours ne se passa pas vraiment bien selon le point de vue de Harry. D'accord, Severus ne passait plus son temps à lui chercher des noises histoire de retirer un maximum de points à Gryffondor. Mais c'était pire pour le brun qui aurait, pour une fois préféré que ça soit le cas. Et pour cause, Severus ne lui adressait pas la parole et les rares fois où il leva les yeux sur lui, son regard était tout sauf gentil. Déconcentré, peiné, Harry rata bien naturellement sa potion puisqu'il avait passé le cours a se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour recevoir un tel accueil.

Hermione trouvait que Snape était injuste envers Harry, mais après tout il l'avait toujours été. Cependant, le professeur avait bien du voir que le Gryffondor n'avait rien demandé à personne et surtout n'avait pas eu le temps de voir la rouquine venir. La jeune femme jeta un regard vers son ami, il semblait désemparé et triste. Elle secoua la tête, désolée pour lui qu'il ait a souffrir encore et ce par la faute de Ginny. Ron n'en menait pas large. Lui aussi il avait bien remarqué la froideur avec laquelle Snape regardait son calice et l'efficacité avec laquelle il ignorait totalement la présence de ce dernier entre deux regards assassins et accusateurs. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à part se lever et hurler au milieu du cours que Snape était un crétin sans cœur qui s'en prenait à son ami parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. C'était facile d'accuser le calice qu'il avait toujours détesté et qui ne pourrait plus avoir le dernier mot sur son vampire… Furieux, le rouquin serra un peu trop fort son tube à essais qui se brisa dans sa main.

- « Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor Weasley. » Répliqua aussitôt Snape. Il remarqua l'état de sa main et enchaina. « Et allez vous soigner à l'infirmerie. »

- « Bâtard… » Marmonna Ron en partant.

Severus avait bien entendu son élève marmonné mais il n'avait pas fait vraiment attention. Il était surpris. D'ordinaire, l'odeur du sang le prenait aux tripes à la seconde même où une minuscule goute osait perler sur un doigts blessé. Mais là… C'était à peine s'il s'était sentit intéressé par le liquide vital. Sans doute que cela venait du fait qu'il avait pris un calice… Ne trouvant pas de réponse pour le moment, Severus ordonna qu'on lui amène les résultats avant de sortir puisque la cloche sonnait. Au moment où Harry sortait en compagnie d'Hermione, Snape les interpela.

- « Granger ! Harper ! »

Les deux élèves se tournèrent. La demoiselle outrée et en colère après le vampire pour la façon dont il traitait le jeune homme et Harry, les larmes aux yeux d'entendre Snape l'appeler par son nom de famille avec autant de froideur et de dégout qu'il en aurait eu en prononçant le nom Potter.

- « Vous préciserez à Weasley qu'il recevra un T a son devoir d'aujourd'hui. Maintenant déguerpissez. »

Snape ne releva les yeux de son parchemin que lorsque Harry et Hermione furent sortit et la porte fermée derrière eux. De colère, il frappa dans les affaires de son bureau, mettant tout au sol.

OooOOOoooOOOooo

A la fin de la journée, se sentant mal mais ayant peur de retourner dans les cachots, Harry préféra aller dans la salle commune de Gryffondor en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Tout se passa bien. Personne ne parlait du fait que Malefoy ait défendu Samuel et les trois élèves commencèrent donc leur nombreux devoirs ensemble. Commençant par la métamorphose, ils enchainèrent avec les sortilèges puis l'histoire de la magie avant d'abandonner très vite l'idée puisqu'ils auraient finalement besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque. Et la bibliothèque sans Hermione ça n'était pas drôle. Hors, comme la jeune femme était en train de rédiger un long parchemin sur l'arithmancie, elle n'allait probablement pas vouloir s'interrompre pour eux. Ron et Harry continuèrent donc avec un devoir de divination.

- « Saaaaamuellll ! »

Le susnommé se figea en entendant la voix de Ginny mais ne broncha pas. Avec un peu de chance, elle lui ficherait la paix en voyant qu'il était en train de faire ses devoirs. Mais Harry avait une fois de plus, irrémédiablement tors. La rouquine arriva et comme si elle en avait parfaitement l'habitude, passa ses bras autours des épaules du brun. Ce dernier, énervé, se leva d'un bon.

- « LAISSE MOI EN PAIX ! » Hurla-t-il avec colère en partant.

Ron jeta un regard noir a sa sœur qui avait fait fuir son meilleur copain et Hermione se mordit la lèvre, désolée pour Harry qui allait vraiment mal. Ginny, toute étonnée, s'en pris aux deux autres.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez raconté sur moi ?! »

- « Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué on était en train de travailler là ! » S'exclama Ron. « C'est de ta faute s'il est partit. »

- « Pff ne dit pas n'importe quoi, tu dis ça simplement parce que tu ne supporte pas que je m'approche des garçons. »

Hermione, excédée, se leva avant de s'en mêler.

- « A cause de toi, Samuel va avoir des ennuis avec Snape. Tu n'es qu'une égoïste! »

- « Et toi une jalouse parce que tu n'es pas fichue de te trouver un petit ami. De toute façon, Samuel se rendra compte bientôt que je vaux bien mieux que Snape. »

- « N'importe quoi… » Marmonna Ron.

- « Vient Ron. On va aller ranger les affaires de Samuel. »

Sans faire attention à Ginny, elle ramassa les parchemins, plumes, livres de Harry et les rangea dans le sac du brun. Elle sortit ensuite en compagnie de Ron qui semblait encore se demander quelle mouche avait piqué sa sœur. Puis il se rendit enfin compte qu'ils ne savaient pas où était Samuel.

- « Attend… On va où là ? »

- « Dans la classe de potion, avec un peu de chance on y trouvera Snape et sinon, et bien nous attendrons le repas pour rendre ses affaires a Samuel. »

- « J'comprend pas Ginny… »

- « Moi non plus tu sais… Je ne croyais vraiment pas qu'elle pouvait se conduire de cette façon. »

Tout en discutant, ils parvinrent enfin jusqu'à la classe de potion où ils trouvèrent Rogue, occupé à corriger une pile de devoirs a grands renforts d'encre rouge. S'éclaircissant la gorge pour faire remarquer leur présence, Hermione s'avança en compagnie de Ron quand le professeur eu relevé la tête vers eux.

- « Comme nous ne savions pas où trouver Samuel, nous avons pensé rapporter ses affaires ici. »

- « Il ne pouvait pas les rapporter aux appartements tout seul ? »

- « Samuel est partit de la salle commune sans les emmener… » Avoua piteusement Ron.

- « Très bien laissez ça là. Je les ramènerai aux appartements. »

Severus se demandait pourquoi son calice avait eu un tel comportement mais il ne posa pas la question. Non, il était en colère contre lui qui s'amusait a draguer la petite Weasley juste sous son nez.

À l'heure du repas, les deux Gryffondors se rendirent compte avec inquiétude que Harry n'était pas venu. Severus le remarqua lui aussi d'ailleurs mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Son calice commençait fichtrement à lui manquer et il n'aimait pas cette sensation de vide qui prenait peu à peu possession de lui. Il attendit jusque tard dans la nuit avant de se décider a partir à la recherche de son calice. Il était vingt-trois heures et le Gryffondor n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez dans les appartements de Severus. Ce dernier, commençant sérieusement à avoir faim, n'avait plus tenu longtemps avant de sortir le chercher par la peau du cou s'il le fallait.

Heureusement pour lui, il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs. Il cherchait Harry partout sans réussir a le trouver mais il ne voulait pas se résoudre à appeler le directeur. Se fiant a son instinct, ne pensant qu'à son calice. Il finit par le trouver, assis sur le balcon de la tour d'astronomie. Les bras autours de ses genoux pliés, la tête posée dessus, il ne faisait pas un bruit, comme s'il dormait. Intrigué, Severus s'approcha à pas de loup.

- « Samuel… Tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il… Pourquoi tu pleures ?!! »

Le visage sali par les larmes, les yeux gonflés et rougis, Harry avait relevé la tête en entendant la voix colérique du vampire dans le silence de la nuit. Déglutissant avec difficulté, il regarda le vampire s'approcher comme à reculons avant d'oser répondre.

- « Je ne pleure pas. »

- « Mais tu as pleuré. » Continua Severus en s'asseyant à coté du plus jeune. « Pourquoi ? »

- « Tu… Je te le dirai pas, ça ne te regarde pas ! »

- « Si ça me regarde ! Toute ta vie me regarde ! Tu m'entends ?! »

- « Tu n'as pas confiance en moi… » Marmonna finalement Harry, craignant de s'en prendre une.

- « De quoi tu parles ? »

- « Je te l'ai dit que je m'intéresse a personne, je te l'ai dit que j'essaie de m'éloigner de Ginny, je te l'ai dit… Mais tu crois que tout est de ma faute, que je le fais exprès… Mais j'essaie, elle veut pas m'écouter… Et moi, tu me détestes parce que tu crois que je me moque de toi dès que t'as le dos tourné et tu me cries dessus, tu m'ignores, ça fait tellement mal et je… Je… »

D'abord surpris, Severus finit par forcer son calice a venir dans ses bras et il le berça, maladroitement, certes, mais ne dit-on pas que c'est l'intention qui compte. Après quelques minutes, il mordit Harry et bu juste de quoi l'aider a se calmer plus vite puis il attendit en silence que les larmes cessent d'elles même. Harry voulu s'éloigner mais Severus le retint d'autorité contre lui.

- « J'ai mal réagit… Je suis désolé d'accord ? »

Harry ne dit rien, il n'arrivait pas a croire que Severus Snape s'excusait et reconnaissait avoir eu tors. C'était une chose qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivé et pourtant nombre de fois il aurait pu avouer ses tors en face du Gryffondor. Sentant Severus se crisper face au manque de réponse, il finit par hocher la tête, donnant son accord pour les excuses du plus âgé. Severus se détendit aussitôt, il avait passé sa journée a se persuader du contraire mais il n'aimait vraiment pas être responsable de la tristesse de Samuel.

- « Weasley et Granger m'ont ramené tes affaires, elles sont dans l'appartement… Est-ce que tu as mangé ? Je ne t'ai pas vu dans la grande salle. »

- « J'ai demandé aux elfes dans la cuisine… J'avais peur de… »

- « De moi ? »

- « Ta réaction… Je savais que tu étais en colère contre moi et j'ai pas eu le courage de revenir. »

Severus était rassuré, au moins il n'avait pas affaiblit son calice plus que nécessaire en le mordant. Un peu frustré aussi parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il aurait pu en profiter pour boire d'avantage mais il ne dit rien. Il était également surpris que Harry ait eu peur de se retrouver de nouveau en face de lui. Il ne pensait pas avoir été si dur pourtant, mais il se rendait compte de son erreur. Harry n'essayait pas de se rapprocher de miss Weasley en secret, se plaignant de sa désinvolture en sa présence comme si leur hypothétique union devait rester secrète. Le jeune homme n'avait réellement aucune idée de ce que la rouquine avait derrière la tête et c'était incroyablement stupide du point de vue du vampire mais, a sa grande surprise, il trouvait ça aussi totalement adorable.

- « Vient… Il faut dormir maintenant. »

Il aida Harry a se relever et le garda contre lui durant le trajet jusqu'à ses appartements. Une fois arrivés, il le déshabilla sans que le garçon ne dise quoi que ce soit, apparemment il avait vraiment beaucoup trop pleuré et cela l'avait fatigué. Aussi, Severus décida de rester sage et se contenta de se coucher en tenant Harry contre lui. L'élève s'endormi très vite, bercé par les doigts de Severus jouant avec ses mèches de cheveux.

OooOOOoooOOOooo

Assis seul dans la bibliothèque, Harry était en proie à de grandes réflexions. Posé devant lui, un gros livre traitant du monde magique au quinzième siècle et ses affaires personnelles, mais ça n'était pas la raison de ses interrogations. Il pensait à Severus, a son attitude et ses humeurs tellement changeantes. Il pensait aussi aux réactions bizarres de Ginny qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Au beau milieu de ses pensées, il vit du coin de l'œil que quelqu'un déposait ses affaires face à lui sans lui demander quoi que ce soit. Priant Merlin, Gryffondor et Salazar pour que ça ne soit pas Ginny, il leva lentement, très lentement les yeux pour reculer le moment fatidique où…

- « Malefoy ?! »

- « On t'as jamais dit qu'il fallait se taire dans une bibliothèque Harper ? »

Se renfrognant, Harry était tout bonnement surpris de voir l'héritier Malefoy prendre place à sa table comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs potes du monde. Il ne dit cependant rien de plus, se disant qu'au moins, avec Malefoy devant lui, personne de Gryffondor ne viendrait l'ennuis… Enfin il pouvait espérer c'était toujours ça de gagné. Au bout d'un moment cependant, Harry se dit qu'il ferait tout de même mieux de remercier le Serpentard pour l'incident devant la porte du cours de Potion. Maladroitement mais sans laisser sa voix trembler, il chuchota donc assez fort pour que le blond l'entende.

- « Au fait… Merci pour avoir dit a Parkinson de me foutre la paix. »

- « Oh c'est rien… C'est crétins sont simplement pas foutus de se rappeler qu'un vampire peut être très méchant quand on s'en prend a son calice. »

- « Oh alors c'était pour ça…. »

En fait, Malefoy avait simplement empêcher ses amis d'avoir des ennuis. Légèrement déçu, Harry finit par se demander à quoi il s'attendait exactement, après tout c'était Malefoy et les Serpentards pensent à eux avant tout…

- « Oui… Et aussi parce que j'aime bien Snape. »

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Harry vit rouge tout à coup. Une immense colère prenait peu à peu possession de son esprit et il du faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas partir immédiatement. Il resta donc encore une bonne demi-heure en compagnie de Malefoy et sa colère était un peu retombée mais il la sentait bourdonner dans un coin de sa tête. Il finit par s'excuser et partir sans avoir réellement avancé dans son devoir d'histoire de la magie. Pour tenter de se calmer, il décida d'aller faire un tour dans le par cet puis pourquoi pas courir un peu aussi mais il fut arrêté dans le hall d'entrée par une voix bien connue.

- « Samuel ?! Où tu vas comme ça ? »

- « Me promener dans le parc. » Répondit Harry assez froidement en se tournant vers Severus.

- « Alors ça surement pas il pleut des cordes… »

- « Et alors ?! J'aime bien la pluie. »

- « Samuel il est hors de question que tu tombes malade pour une stupidité pareille alors tu me suis et sans discuter. »

Vexé, Harry suivit cependant Severus, sachant que ce dernier pourrait très bien se venger d'une façon ou d'une autre s'il ne lui obéissait pas mais il commençait a en avoir mal d'être traiter comme un môme sachant toujours marcher. Une fois arrivé dans les appartements de Severus, le calice ne pu s'empêcher de revenir à la charge.

- « En quoi ça te dérange si je tombe malade d'abord ?! »

- « C'est simple, crétin, je ne pourrais pas boire. »

- « Oui, bien sur ! Toi, toujours toi ! Et Malefoy qui prend ma défense juste pour ses amis ! Ah non j'oubliai !! Aussi parce qu'il t'aime bien ! Et moi alors ? Vous comptez vous foutre de ma gueule longtemps ? Depuis quand ça dure vous deux ? Quand est-ce qu'il va falloir que j'arrête de vivre pour les autres ?! Quand est-ce que j'aurai le droit de faire mes choix ?! NON NE M'APPROCHE PAS ! »

Severus n'y comprenait absolument rien du tout. C'était quoi cette histoire avec Malefoy ?! Et qu'insinuait-il exactement quand il lui demandait depuis combien de temps ça durait ? Il avait bien tenté de s'approcher pour le calmer mais il venait de lui hurler dessus, ne faisant pas s'arranger la colère du vampire qui montait vitesse grand v quand il s'agissait de Potter.

- « T'as pas fini de jouer les éternelles victimes ? Tu l'as fait le choix ! Dumbledore t'as laisser le choix et tu as choisit de venir avec moi ! Et je ne me fou de toi avec personne alors arrête un peu de dire ces sottises plus grosses que l'égaux de Voldemort ! »

- « Tu… Tu l'as appelé par son prénom… »

Super, sur tout ce que Severus lui avait répondu, tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire c'était qu'il avait appelé le seigneur des ténèbres par son nom… Il repris cependant, se rendant compte de son erreur.

- « Parce que t'appelles ça un choix ? Accepter ou ne plus jamais revenir ?Et puis Malefoy m'a dit qu'il t'aimait bien et c'est jamais sans raison qu'on dit ça surtout que jamais je l'ai entendu dire une chose pareille. »

- « Et quand bien même, les seules fois où vous vous parlez tout les deux c'est pour vous disputer comme des gamins alors effectivement il n'y a pas franchement d'occasion de parler d'amour ou d'amitié dans des conditions pareilles. »

Là, il n'avait pas tors et Harry était bien obligé de le reconnaitre. Mais il ne le ferait pas, après tout Snape ne reconnaissait jamais ses tors alors il ne voyait pas de raison de le faire non plus. Severus de son coté était totalement largué et tentait de comprendre en mettant toutes les informations bout à bout. Il était tranquillement en train de rentrer dans ses appartements après un bref entretien avec Dumbledore et Flitwick a propos d'une petite bagarre entre un Serpentard et un Serdaigle de troisième année quand il avait croisé Samuel qui s'en allait gaiment sous la pluie. Il lui avait évité les nombreux désagréments d'un gros rhume et tout ce qu'il récoltait c'était de se faire hurler dessus en ayant du mal a comprendre ce que Malefoy faisait dans cette histoire.

Quand soudain, il compris. Telle une illumination, la réponse lui vint toute seule. C'était tellement évident qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il n'avait pas trouvé plus tôt. L'évidence était si flagrante qu'il s'en serait même tapé la tête contre les murs pour avoir été si stupide.

- « Tu es… Jaloux ?! »

- « Quoi ?! » S'exclama Harry, rougissant immédiatement. « Pas du tout tu te trompes… Je suis en colère. »

- « Oh que si tu es jaloux… » Répéta Severus.

Il s'approcha de Harry avec des yeux de chat gourmand. En plus il était tellement mignon quand il rougissait ainsi et il était jaloux parce qu'il s'imaginait qu'il fricottait avec Drago Malefoy… Harry reculait à chaque pas que faisait Severus vers lui.

- « Mais puisque je te dis que tu te trompes… Quand est-ce que vous reconnaitrez avoir tors ? »

- « Tu. »

- « Quoi ?! » Demanda Harry en se cognant la tête contre la bibliothèque.

- « Tu m'as vouvoyé… Et je n'ai pas tors… » Marmonna Severus avant de capturer ses lèvres tout en le coinçant entre la bibliothèque et son propre corps. « Tu. Es. Jaloux. »

Perturbé de sentir le vampire si près de lui, et légèrement retourné après le bref, mais sensuel baisé qu'il venait de lui voler, Harry resta silencieux un instant, observant la lueur de désir dans les iris obscurs.

- « Et si oui je l'étais ? » Se risqua-t-il a demander d'une petite voix.

Severus ne pris pas la peine de répondre et repris ses lèvres dans un baisé encore plus expressif. La façon dont il mordillait sa lèvre inferieure avant de plonger sa langue dans la bouche de son calice pour venir jouer avec celle du plus jeune dans une danse parfois douce et sensuelle ou alors possessive et presque sauvage ne laissait aucun doute sur ce que le fait de savoir que son calice était jaloux lui faisait ressentir.

Libérant la bouche de Harry pour mieux entendre ses soupirs de plaisir alors que ses mains se frayaient déjà un chemin en serpentant sous son pull gris et sa chemise blanche, Severus léchait consciencieusement la jugulaire du jeune homme pantelant. Il laissa son visage remonter jusqu'à l'oreille gauche de Harry et murmura sensuellement en jouant avec le lobe de chair si généreusement offert à ses dents.

- « Samuel… Il ne s'est strictement jamais rien passé entre moi et monsieur Malefoy… Et si c'était le cas crois moi que je ne te ferais pas toute cette comédie a propos de miss Weasley… »

- « Rah Severus j't'en prie ne parle pas d'eux maintenant ! » Râla Harry.

Les protestations de Harry furent vite étouffées par les râles de plaisirs causés par les mains habiles du professeur de potion qui ne perdit pas plus de temps pour mordre son calice et se régaler de ce sang si sucré, saturé de magie, absolument délicieux… Severus referma les plaies et pour la première fois n'attendit pas avant d'embrasser Harry de nouveau, ce dernier pu donc gouter son propre sang mais n'en fit pas le moindre cas alors que la main droite de son vampire venait se poser sur son érection douloureuse par-dessus le tissu de son pantalon.

Pour lui montrer son accord, il l'embrassa avec plus de ferveur, encourageant Severus a défaire sa ceinture puis le bouton de son pantalon lorsque tout a coup, il plia sous la douleur, cachant son visage dans le cou de son calice fortement désorienté.

- « Par Salazar pas maintenant… » Se plaignit le professeur.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?… Bah répond moi… Severus ? »

- « Il m'appelle… »

Il ?! Puis tout a coup Harry compris, le seigneur des ténèbres venait d'appeler Severus par l'intermédiaire de la marque et celui-ci l'avait ''abandonné'' a cause de la forte douleur provoquée. Il repris rapidement ses esprits.

- « Bien.. Dans ce cas allons y. »

- « Samuel qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » S'alarma le professeur en voyant son calice s'éloigner.

- « Je me rhabille ça ce voit non ? » Jetant un coup d'œil a Severus qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre il lui rappela. « Tu te souviens ? Il veut que je t'accompagne à chaque fois qu'il t'appelle… »

- « Passons d'abord prévenir Dumbledore… »

* * *

Fini pour ce chapitre…

* * *

Oui, oui je sais je suis sadique de vous arrêter à ce moment là pas vrai ?!

Mais on ne tue pas l'auteur, sinon on ne saura pas la suite XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire, les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.. Moi je ne suis coupable que de l'imagination dont j'ai du faire preuve pour cette histoire et aussi d'avoir emprunter les personnages de J.K.R Pour faire un peu joujou avec eux.

**Résumé:** Et si, lors de sa jeunesse, Voldemort était tombé amoureux ? Et si, par un étrange procédé, l'ordre du phénix avait trouvé le moyen de faire revenir ce jeune homme tué par Voldy plusieurs années auparavant… Et si par le plus malheureux des hasards, Harry se retrouvait enchainé à vie à son détestable professeur de potion ?

**Avertissement:** Il va y avoir du Yaoi donc Homophobe s'abstenir.

**Notes de l'auteur:** mouhahahaha encore je laisse ce pauvre Severus en panique et ce pauvre Harry dans une situation bien délicate…

**RAR sans mail :**

_Yamia _: Merci pour ta review et pour les compliments ça me fait plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

_Adenoide_ : Et oui, Harry est tordu… Mais je pense surtout qu'il se voile la face.

Et maintenant la fiction.

Chapitre XI -

Harry était assez ennuyé en suivant rapidement Severus dans les couloirs du château jusqu'au bureau du directeur. C'était que son érection ne voulait pas s'en aller et marcher si vite n'aidait rien du tout. Heureusement pour lui, il portait sa cape qui cachait son embarras a bien des regards curieux. Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille et Severus donna le mot de passe. Préférant ne pas suivre le professeur jusque dans le bureau - a tous les coups Dumbledore verrait, lui, ce qu'il ne fallait pas voir - Harry attendit en bas des escaliers et deux minutes plus tard, le vampire le rejoignait pour partir en direction des grilles du collège, sous la pluie qui tombait drue.

Lord Voldemort était quelque peut vexé. Il avait réussit a retrouver le miroir qu'il avait fabriqué lorsqu'il était élève et qui lui permettait de voir Samuel à tout moment s'il le désirait. Hors, a sa plus grande surprise, le miroir fonctionnait toujours malgré les nombreuses années et de temps en temps, il avait observé le jeune homme faire ses devoirs ou lors de ses leçons au collège. Il trouvait ça stupide qu'il retourne à l'école puisqu'il avait déjà ses ASPICs mais après tout, ainsi ça permettait a Severus de rester en présence du calice. Ce soir justement il avait pensé à Samuel et par curiosité, il avait regardé dans le miroir pour voir… Severus en train de tripoter _son _Samuel d'une manière totalement inqualifiable… Pris par ce sentiment qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis très longtemps, Voldemort n'avait pu s'empêcher d'appeler Severus au près de lui et maintenant, il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui demander pour avoir une bonne raison de l'appeler…

Harry et Severus avaient regagné les grilles du collège, les capuches rabattues sur leurs têtes histoire de se protéger un minimum de la pluie. Alors que Severus attendait que Harry lui prenne le bras une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri des regards, ce dernier ne bougeait pas et remuait, mal à l'aise.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

- « Je… Enfin il nous a vraiment pas appelé au bon moment… » Avoua le jeune homme en rougissant.

- « On verra plus tard si on met trop de temps il aura une raison de nous torturer. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Severus pris Samuel dans ses bras et les fit transplaner, ne faisant qu'augmenter le malaise de ce dernier. Sans s'en rendre compte Severus commença a marcher, gardant un bras dans le dos du plus jeune pour l'obliger a le suivre, jusqu'à ce que Harry se dégage doucement de son étreinte.

- « Arrête, il faut que j'arrive a me calmer je vais quand même pas aller le voir alors que je suis encore en train de bander. »

- « Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins… C'est pas encore passé ? »

- « Ta présence ne m'aide absolument pas… » Harry releva les yeux pour voir le regard goguenard de Severus posé sur lui. « C'est pas de ma faute si je ne maitrise pas mon corps aussi bien que tu le fais avec le tien. »

- « Hum ?!… Pense à Dumbledore en maillot de bain dansant la scarlatine avec McGonagall sur une plage des caraïbes… » Proposa le professeur.

Harry s'arrêta tout a coup et éclata de rire lorsque l'image lui vint en tête. Au moins, ça avait servit a deux choses. D'abord il n'était plus angoissé à l'idée d'aller voir Voldemort et ensuite il n'était plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

- « Mais où tu vas chercher des idées pareilles ? » Demanda-t-il alors que Snape ouvrait les portes d'une pièce.

A première vue, on aurait presque dit la grande salle de Poudlard en un peu plus petit, beaucoup plus sombre et bien moins meublé. Au fond de la pièce il y avait une grande cheminée, seule source de lumière devant laquelle se découpait l'ombre d'un fauteuil apparemment occupé. Severus s'avança et s'inclina devant le seigneur des ténèbres et même si Harry l'avait suivit, son instinct de survie lui disait de ne jamais quitter Voldemort des yeux aussi longtemps qu'il pourrait le faire. C'était surement normal pour n'importe qui se trouvant en face de quelqu'un qui n'aurait ne serait-ce qu'essayé de vous tuer.

- « Vous m'avez appelé maitre ? » Demanda finalement Severus.

- « Pourquoi ? Vous aurais-je dérangé ?! »

- « Non… Non pas du to… »

- « Si. » Trancha Samuel.

Severus écarquilla les yeux et tourna la tête vers le calice. Il était devenu complètement fou où quoi ? Il n'allait quand même pas raconter au seigneur des ténèbres ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire avant qu'il ne les appelle ?!

- « Ah oui vraiment ?! » Demanda Voldemort, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. « Et que faisiez vous qui puisse être plus important que moi ? »

- « Ce que tu étais si avide de me faire juste avant de me tuer. »

- « Samuel… » Murmura Severus dans une veine tentative de mise en garde.

- « JE NE VEUX PAS ENTENDRE PARLER DE CA ! »

- « Ca quoi ? » Réattaqua Harry. « Le fait que tu m'ais tué où ce que je fais avec Severus ? »

- « Tait toi bon sang ! » tenta a nouveau Severus.

- « Ne te mêle pas de ça Snape ! » Le coupa Voldemort avant de se lever de son fauteuil. « Je ne veux pas entendre parler de ce que tu faisais avec _mon_ mangemort. »

- « Ton mangemort ?! Non… Mon vampire. »

Severus commençait a se demander s'il n'était pas tombé dans un monde parallèle. Que Harry joue les suicidaires en face de Voldemort, ça n'était pas si étrange que ça. Mais se rendre compte que le seigneur des ténèbres était jaloux c'était une chose a ne pas manquer. En plus, il avait autant l'air jaloux du fait qu'il couche avec Samuel que du fait que Samuel désigne le vampire comme lui appartenant à lui plutôt qu'au lord noir.

- « C'était mon mangemort avant qu'il ne sache même pour ton existence ! Tu bouffais les pissenlits par la racine depuis plus de dix ans déjà quand il est devenu mien ! »

- « La faute a qui ? Hum ? Qui m'a tué froidement après m'avoir fait l'amour ? »

- « Je ne fais pas l'amour, je ne sais pas ce que c'est ! » Contra Voldemort de plus en plus hors de lui.

- « Ca c'est toi qui le dit. » Termina Harry.

Severus bouillonnait intérieurement, lui non plus il ne voulait pas entendre parler de ce que Samuel et le seigneur des ténèbres faisaient il y a soixante ans. C'était une véritable torture d'ailleurs. Si il avait décidé que s'en était une et puis c'était tout. Loin de se préoccuper des états d'âme du vampire, Voldemort continuait sa petite dispute conjugale avec le calice, nerveux malgré son calme apparent.

- « Tu ne m'as jamais compris, personne ne peux me comprendre. »

- « C'est normal tu ne cherches pas a comprendre les autres. »

Harry, s'amusait dans le fond. Il trouvait ça follement hilarant de faire sortir le grand et froid seigneur des ténèbres de ses gonds.

- « TAIT TOI ! TU M'ENTENDS TAIT TOI ! »

- « Non… T'as jamais réussit a me faire taire c'est pas aujourd'hui que tu… »

Voldemort lui avait littéralement sauté dessus pour couvrir ses lèvres purpurines avec sa bouche avant que Harry ne le repousse. Severus se demandant comment il réussissait a ne pas réduire le lord en charpie, il avait osé embrasser son calice !

- « NE REFAIT JAMAIS CA !! » Hurla le petit brun, hors de lui. « NE ME TOUCHE PLUS ! JAMAIS ! »

- « Ca a toujours été le seul moyen de te faire fermer ta grande gueule… Et j'ai tous les droits. »

- « Tes droits sur moi, tu les a perdu le jour où tu as décidé de me tuer pour ton propre profit. »

- « Partez. »

Severus n'en attendit pas d'avantage pour empoigner le bras de Harry et partir le plus vite qu'il pu en gardant toute sa dignité. Il transplana sans attendre non plus mais une fois devant le collège, il se fracassa le poing sur le pauvre tronc d'arbre qui lui faisait face.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ?! »

Severus se tourna vers Harry, le regard meurtrier, il avait laissé son calice se faire embrasser par quelqu'un d'autre, par son ancien amant, sans rien faire, sans rien dire ! C'était inadmissible, insupportable, extrêmement douloureux et il voulait tellement retourner là bas sur le champ pour étriper le Lord noir de ses propres mains, le faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances…

D'abord effrayé par le regard que Severus posa sur lui, Harry y vit ensuite passer de la tristesse, de la jalousie et une grande douleur. Alarmé, il ne trouva que pour unique solution de se jeter sur le vampire pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y retourne où Voldemort le tuerait. Severus, énervé, tenta de se dégager des bras du plus jeune mais ce dernier se mis alors a le supplier.

- « Embrasse moi Severus… Efface ses traces qu'il a laisser sur moi, remplace les par les tiennes, s'il te plait je t'en prie… Embrasse moi… »

Emporté par la supplique de son calice, Severus finit par l'embrasser sauvagement, tellement que quelque part dans sa bouche, Harry sentit le gout métallique du sang mais n'en fit pas de cas. Serrant Severus plus fort encore, il le laissa le plaquer contre le tronc d'arbre humide.

- « Tu es a moi… » Marmonna Severus en retirant le pantalon puis le boxer de son calice.

- « Oui rien qu'à toi… Prend moi Severus… s'il te plait… »

Le pauvre Harry perdait déjà toute contenance et se laissa joyeusement déshabiller par le vampire tout en bataillant avec la ceinture de ce dernier pour finalement réussir a la desserrer et ouvrir le pantalon du plus âgé afin de laisser sa main partir à la recherche de son membre tendu qui ne resta pas longtemps caché à l'abri de ses sous vêtements.

- « Ca tombe bien… » répondit Severus en soulevant Harry. « Je ne partage jamais… »

Oubliant toute notion de pudeur, Severus s'enfonça d'un seul coup dans l'anneau de chaire si étroit et s'immobilisa, laissant le temps à son amant de s'habituer a sa présence. Cela ne pris pas aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait cru et lorsque Harry noua ses jambes dans le creux de son dos, il se mis a faire de lents mouvement à l'aide de son bassin, content d'être un vampire pour une fois.

- « Plus vite ! »

Accédant a la requête sur calice qui se tordait de plaisir, Severus accéléra les mouvements, sentant la libération très proche. Il se pencha sur Harry et le mordit là où il avait accès, juste sous sa clavicule, tout près de son cœur.

- « AH !!! Oh Merlin ouiii ! »

Bien que la morsure l'ait surpris, elle lui procurait maintenant tellement de plaisir qu'il songeait à demander au vampire de le mordre uniquement à cet endroit là a partir de maintenant. Mais bien vite toute pensé cohérente s'évaporèrent pour laisser place au typhon de la jouissance qui emporta avec lui vampire et calice, tout deux avec puissance.

Reprenant son rythme cardiaque plus vite que Harry, Severus eu encore quelques lents mouvement du bassin en embrassant lentement le calice puis le libéra de sa présence en lui, laissant une sensation de vide à Harry. C'était étrange, cette envie que ça ne s'arrête jamais et qui le prenait à chaque fois que Snape couchait avec lui… Non, se dit Harry, il lui faisait l'amour et ça il en était certain. Posant sa cape sur le sol, Severus s'assit dessus et incita Harry a faire de même pour le garder dans ses bras, une fois qu'il se fut rhabillé correctement.

- « Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi Severus… Jamais… tu peux me croire je t'… »

- « Il ne pleut plus. » remarqua le plus âgé.

Scandalisé, Harry se redressa en grimaçant avant que Severus ne l'oblige a revenir dans ses bras.

- « On vient de faire l'amour et tout ce que tu trouves a me dire c'est qu'il ne pleut plus ?! »

- « C'est comme ça… » Râla Severus. « Je ne suis pas romantique, je ne l'ai jamais été et je doute de l'être un jour… Et toi je te signale que tu trouves le moyen de me faire des reproches… Ne t'ai-je pas donné du plaisir ? »

- « Au moins autant que tu en as pris… »

Severus sourit sans que Harry ne le voit puis il l'embrassa et ils se relevèrent pour aller jusqu'au château, Harry refusant de quitter le confort des bras de son vampire.

OooOOOoooOOOooo

Harry était plutôt content ces derniers jours. Malgré la petite crise de jalousie à retardement de Voldemort - c'était a croire qu'ils la faisaient tous en même temps - ils n'en n'avaient pas encore entendu parler et c'était une bonne chose. Severus avait fait du seigneur des ténèbres la cible numéro un a abattre dans sa liste de rivaux assurés et ça ne plaisait pas à Harry. Seulement, il n'était pas suicidaire et ne le disait pas au vampire qui aurait pu très mal prendre cette information. Parce que si ça ne plaisait pas au brun, c'était uniquement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Severus disparaisse…

Severus, de son coté, avait trouvé au moins une utilité au fait que son coté vampire se sente menacé par lord Voldemort… Il réclamait le corps du calice tous les soirs et ce dernier était de moins en moins retissent… Bien sur, Harry finissait toujours par céder mais Severus trouvait que le jeune homme mettait de moins en moins de temps a s'abandonner dans ses bras ce qui le ravissait au plus haut point. Pour joindre l'utile à l'agréable, ça aidait également son coté vampire a ne pas partir immédiatement à la chasse au Tom Jedusor afin d'éliminer cette menace pour son couple le plus vite possible. Heureusement pour lui, Harry semblait ravi de lui prouver soir après soir qu'il n'appartenait qu'à lui et puis il lui restait tout de même assez de lucidité pour ne pas tenter une opération kamikaze. Pour parfaire à ce bonheur naissant, la petite Weasley semblait avoir abandonner toute idée de drague éhontée envers son calice et ça l'arrangeait énormément également parce qu'en plus, tuer cette gamine ne s'apparentait pas le moins du monde à un acte de kamikaze et il n'attendait que l'occasion pour la faire souffrir.

Severus s'inquiétait tout de même des mots qui lui venaient sans cesse dès qu'il entreprenait de faire l'amour au plus jeune. Souvent, il lui demandait - ou plutôt lui ordonnait - de lui confirmer qu'il n'était qu'à lui, qu'il n'irait pas voir ailleurs, que personne ne comptait à part le vampire et il trouvait ça assez dérangeant… La raison en était toute simple, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait cet automatisme, comme pour se rassurer alors qu'il avait la certitude de n'avoir aucune crainte a ce sujet… Mais de là à ce qu'il aille en parler avec quelqu'un… C'était une autre histoire… Et puis a son sens, le fait qu'il ne sache jamais réellement si c'était Harry ou les souvenirs de Samuel, n'arrangeait rien à ses histoires.

Enfin pour résumer, cette dernière semaine tout c'était bien déroulé. Voldemort se faisait oublier, Weasley aussi, Harry ne rechignait jamais à laisser Severus se nourrir et il venait même de sa propre initiative parfois, quand à lui prouver encore et toujours qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'aller voir ailleurs, il commençait a protester juste pour la forme. Parce qu'accepter tout de suite, ou même le demander lui-même, c'était accepter une chose pour laquelle il ne se sentait pas encore prêt. Protester, tenter de résister, même juste un peu, l'aidait a se rassurer en se persuadant que rien ne changeait. Harry s'attachait à Severus, il le savait, il le sentait au plus profond de lui-même et il avait tellement envie de croire que c'était aussi le cas pour le vampire, surtout quand ce dernier lui répétait sans cesse qu'il ne le laisserait jamais partir, qu'il ne supporterait pas de savoir qui que ce soit le toucher à part lui… Mais le jeune homme pensait que toutes ces « attaques » sur son calice avaient simplement exacerbé son instinct de protection et sa jalousie naturelle un point c'est tout. Quand à lui, et bien pourquoi Rogue se priverait-il puisqu'il avait le droit ?! Et certain n'ont pas besoin de sentiment pour coucher avec quelqu'un…

OooOOOoooOOOooo

Elle parcouru la pièce encore une fois du regard avant de sortir. C'était parfait. Un lit, une chaise, une petite table, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin… Et personne ne trouverait jamais à moins de savoir comment elle avait appelé cet endroit… Et puis le nom était tellement banal qu'ils ne trouveraient jamais… Le mieux dans tout ça, c'était qu'ils ne pourraient pas l'accuser sans aucune preuve et la loi sorcière interdisait de forcer quelqu'un a boire du veritaserum sans aucune raison ou preuve tangible… Oui, son plan était parfait et bientôt elle allait pouvoir le mettre en œuvre, il suffirait juste d'attendre le bon moment…

OooOOOoooOOOooo

Dans le manoir protégé du seigneur des ténèbres, plus aucun mangemort n'osait rester trainer dans les couloirs… Régulièrement maintenant, on entendait les bruits de choses qui cassent, parfois, en passant devant la grande salle de bal où il tenait ses réceptions, on pouvait la voir sans dessus dessous, sans comprendre pourquoi… Le seigneur des ténèbres, songea Lucius, devenait certainement maboule a force de perdre contre ce gamin… C'était vrai, casser plein de choses aidait a faire passer les colère mais le seigneur des ténèbres réparait tout pour tout détruire à peine cinq minutes plus tard…

Voldemort était en colère… Contre lui-même, contre Samuel et surtout contre ses propres faiblesses qu'il pensait avoir abandonné depuis de nombreuses années et voila quelles revenaient au galop à la seconde même où il croisait ces yeux bleu nuit si colériques, si accusateurs, frondeurs… Il ne pouvait plus avoir de faiblesse, il était au dessus de ça… Il était le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une faiblesse aussi ridicule !

'Et voila, c'est repartit pour un tours' pensa Lucius en décampant vite fait dès qu'il entendit le premier vase se briser au sol…

OooOOOoooOOOooo

- « Salut Harper. »

- « Salut Malefoy. »

Ron et Hermione regardèrent Drago passer devant eux sans qu'il ne leur adresse le moindre signe, pas même de dégout et dès qu'il fut assez loin, Ron marmonna.

- « Pff il changera jamais ce sale prétentieux. »

- « Je ne suis pas d'accord. » Répondit Hermione. « Avant il nous aurait insulté et là il nous a ignoré, il y a du progrès. »

- « Ah me regarde pas comme ça Ron, je suis d'accord avec Hermione. »

Le rouquin se mis donc en devoir de faire la tête mais ça ne dura pas bien longtemps comme ils entraient dans la grande salle où les plats du déjeuner les attendaient déjà, réveillant l'appétit du rouquin et du calice qui se semblaient se lancer dans un concours du plus gros mangeur à chaque fois qu'ils passaient à table…

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on a après manger ? » Questionna Ron alors qu'il en était déjà à la moitié de sa deuxième assiette.

- « Et bien j'ai arithmancie puis étude des runes… Donc je ne vous reverrais que ce soir… »

- « Moi j'ai divination, je compte demander à arrêter, ça ne sert a rien, ensuite je dois rattraper mon devoir en sortilège avec Flitwick… Et toi Ron tu as ton après midi de libre puisque tu as un entrainement de quidditch. »

- « Ah super, pas de cours ! » S'exclama Ron en faisant rire Dean et Seamus.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit de manger, ils se séparèrent dans le hall d'entrée, Ron partant vers le parc et Hermione pour son premier cours de l'après midi. Quand à Harry, il croisa Severus dans le hall qui profita de ce léger moment de solitude pour s'approcher de son calice et le prendre dans ses bras.

- « Tu n'as pas cours ? » Demanda-t-il après un léger baisé sur les lèvres du calice rougissant.

- « Divination… » Marmonna-t-il en sachant parfaitement ce que le vampire avait derrière la tête.

C'était à croire que la visite avec Voldemort avait décuplé la libido du vampire et Harry en était toujours plus ou moins gêné de se sentir désirer à ce point. Severus soupira avec déception et une pointe de frustration.

- « Tu devais arrêter ces cours stupides. »

- « Je sais mais elle ne veut pas m'écouter… Je vais demander au professeur McGonagall… En plus elle n'apprécie pas trop cette matière apparemment alors ça ne devrait pas poser de problème… En attendant je vais être en retard. »

- « Hum… Et si tu arrêtait de les suivre dès maintenant ? »

- « Ca pour un professeur ça n'est pas bien malin… »

- « Mon cours est utile et nécessaire contrairement à cette option stupide. » Se fâcha Severus.

Harry finit par sourire devant l'air outré du vampire. C'était fou ce qu'il pouvait prendre la mouche rapidement quand même… Surtout quand ça le concernait… Pour un homme qui se voulait froid et détaché, il ne l'était pas tant que ça…

- « Arrête de te moquer de moi… Et ne me dit pas non, je vois ton sourire. »

- « … Nous en reparlerons ce soir… Demain c'est le week-end, mes devoirs pour lundi pourront bien attendre un peu… »

Puis avant que Severus ne songe a réagir, pensant déjà à la soirée et au week-end qui risquaient de promettre, Harry s'était sauvé vers les escaliers… Tout de même un peu frustré, il se mis en devoir d'aller discuter avec Albus de cette option totalement inutile dont son calice voudrait bien pouvoir se débarrasser histoire de passer plus de temps avec lui… Non, à étudier sinon ça ne ferait pas assez sérieux… Oui donc officiellement pour ses leçons et officieusement pour le vampire… C'était bien mieux comme ça…

OooOOOoooOOOooo

Enfin il avait réussit a aller au septième étage, les escaliers n'avaient fait que de changer de direction comme s'ils voulaient absolument qu'il descende et non qu'il monte. A croire que les escaliers étaient d'accord avec Severus et pensaient qu'il utiliserait bien mieux ces deux heures dans son lit que dans cette tours comparable à un sauna… Il passa devant la tapisserie des trolls en tutu avec un sourire en coin puis tourna à l'angle du couloir menant vers la tours de divination quand il ressentit un violent coup à l'arrière de la tête et tomba inconscient sur le sol….

La magie était réellement la meilleure alliée qui soit, un petit sortilège de lévitation, ils étaient tout près en plus, quelle chance qu'elle les ait surpris dans le hall d'entrée… La porte apparue enfin quand elle passa devant et elle l'ouvrit pour mieux le cacher à l'intérieur, elle devait faire vite, son premier cours de l'après midi allait bientôt commencer et il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit en retard.

OooOOOoooOOOooo

Il n'en revenait pas, il n'en pouvait plus. Bien sur quand il n'avait pas vu Samuel arriver dès la fin des cours il avait commencé à s'inquièter mais avait attendu, peut-être que quelqu'un l'avait retenu… mais après le repas où il fut le seul à être absent, Severus avait commencé à le chercher partout où il avait pensé, la tours Gryffondor avait été fouillée de fond en comble par Weasley et Granger, il avait vérifié les couloirs et salles du terrain de Quidditch à la tours d'astronomie sans rien trouver. Et c'est donc un Severus hors de lui qui débarqua dans le bureau du directeur à quatre heure du matin.

- « Samuel a disparu ! »

Fini pour ce chapitre

N'oublions pas les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir XD


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire, les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.. Moi je ne suis coupable que de l'imagination dont j'ai du faire preuve pour cette histoire et aussi d'avoir emprunter les personnages de J.K.R Pour faire un peu joujou avec eux.

**Résumé:** Et si, lors de sa jeunesse, Voldemort était tombé amoureux ? Et si, par un étrange procédé, l'ordre du phénix avait trouvé le moyen de faire revenir ce jeune homme tué par Voldy plusieurs années auparavant… Et si par le plus malheureux des hasards, Harry se retrouvait enchainé à vie à son détestable professeur de potion ?

**Avertissement:** Il va y avoir du Yaoi donc Homophobe s'abstenir.

**Mot de l'auteur : **J'ai honte, si vous saviez, presque un an d'attente OO'' je ne sais comment me faire pardonner J'espère enfin que ce nouveau chapitre y contribuera un peu…

**Réponse aux review sans mail !**

_Adenoide :_ Et bien ça ne sera pas grâce à Dobby… Je n'en dit pas plus, je te laisse le découvrir dans le chapitre.

_Akane Keiko :_ je n'ai pas vraiment de bonne excuse pour les lecteurs, mes pitchounes, manque de temps, d'inspi…déménagement… Enfin bref, les aléas de la vie quoi.

Mais qu'on se rassure, étant moi-même très énervée par les fictions qui ne sont jamais finies et qui nous laissent en plan au beau milieu de l'histoire, je ne laisserai pas une de mes fic inachevée !

Merci à _Matia_ et _Melepha _pour leur review !

Je m'excuse pour les autres, je me rappelle plus si je vous ai répondu ou non

* * *

Et maintenant la fiction.

* * *

**Chapitre XII -**

Reprenant peu à peu pied à la réalité, la première chose dont Harry fut conscient, fut d'une énorme douleur à l'arrière de la tête. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé mais une chose était sur, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau un peu plus proche de la réalité, il se rendit compte qu'il était attaché, plus précisément sur un lit, et qu'il ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement sans sentir les cordes lui griffer un peu plus la peau. Où était-il et que faisait-il la ? C'était les deux seules questions qui lui tournaient dans la tête pour le moment. Bien sur un peu plus tard il s'en poserait surement d'autres mais pour l'instant son seul soucis était de savoir comment se détacher tout seul et qui sait, peut-être trouver un moyen de sortir.

Mais il avait beau essayer, rien n'y faisait les cordes étaient vraiment trop serrées et ne faisaient que lui faire encore plus mal s'il essayait de les retirer même par la force. Alors il se résolu a ne plus tenter de se détacher mais au contraire a reconnaitre la petite pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit, petit, sombre, impersonnel et en plus il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Était-il chez Voldemort ? Non sinon il y avait fort a parier que le seigneur des ténèbres serait déjà en sa compagnie et puis il n'aurait eu aucun intérêt a le faire assommer pour le faire venir puisqu'il devait suivre Severus à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait par le biais de la marque.

- « Je n'en peux plus Albus, ça fait des heures et des heures entières que je le cherche partout et il n'y a aucune trace de lui… En plus avec tout les passages des élèves j'aurais bien trop de difficultés a retrouver son odeur où que ce soit… »

- « Calmez vous Severus je vous en prie… Le meilleur moyen est encore de reconstituer l'emplois du temps d'hier après midi de monsieur Harper. »

Albus avait fait venir les professeurs Snape et McGonagall ainsi que Ron et Hermione.

- « Samuel n'avait pas cours avec nous, il devait faire deux heures de Divination… » Répondit immédiatement Hermione.

- « Oui j'ai déjà interrogé Sybille mais elle ne l'a pas vu en cours elle est formelle… »

- « Alors où est-ce qu'il peut être ? » S'énerva Severus.

Il s'en voulait, s'il avait été plus insistant pour faire manquer son cours à Samuel, le brun serait actuellement avec lui. Il aurait du l'accompagner jusque dans la classe de la folle ou encore l'empêcher d'y aller… Mais c'était trop tard pour avoir des remords.

- « Voila ce que nous allons faire. Ecoutez moi bien mes dames et messieurs les anciens directeurs. J'ai besoin de vous pour une affaire de la plus haute importance. Partez dans tous les autres portrait du château pour les interroger, le jeune homme est brun avec les cheveux un peu trop long, les yeux bleu foncé, il est plutôt bel homme et appartient à la maison Gryffondor en septième année. Il faut le retrouver au plus vite, le moindre détail est important ! »

Jamais encore de leur carrières, les trois professeurs n'avaient vu le bureau du directeur aussi vide niveau tableau. Tous les directeurs, même les plus récalcitrants, étaient partit pour parcourir le château de toile en toile afin de rassembler le maximum d'information sur le calice disparu.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

- « Y a quelqu'un ? »

Ca faisait au moins une heure qu'il appelait dans le vide comme ça. C'était qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose a faire quand on était attaché sur un lit dans le noir. En plus c'était angoissant et puis il commençait réellement a avoir besoin de Severus près de lui.

- « OH HE ! REPONDEZ MOI PAR MERLIN ! »

Il n'y avait vraiment personne et il se demandait sérieusement pourquoi on l'avait assommé et enfermé ici. Il ne voyait absolument aucune raison puisqu'il avait écarté depuis longtemps la thèse de Voldemort. Ne se connaissant pas d'autres ennemis, du moins sous l'identité de Samuel Harper, il ne voyait réellement pas qui aurait un quelconque intérêt a le séquestrer de la sorte.

- « SEVERUS ! »

Harry sentit ses larmes, traitresses, commencer a couler sur ses joues bien malgré lui, mais il n'essaya même pas de les retenir. A quoi bon après tout, il était tout seul, il n'avait aucune raison de cacher quoi que ce soit.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

- « Samuel va mal… » Marmonna Severus.

- « Comment ça ? » Questionna la voix ensommeillée de Ronald.

- « Je le sens… Il panique… »

Ron resta sans voix comme les autres sorciers présents dans la pièce. Voila près d'une heure trente qu'ils attendaient des nouvelles et rien… Deux fois déjà, un ancien directeur était revenu les prévenir qu'ils n'avaient encore rien vu mais qu'il progressaient dans leur visite de portrait mais rien encore… Pourtant Severus s'accrochait au mince espoir lui rappelant que si Samuel paniquait c'était qu'il était encore en vie.

- « Alors ? » Demanda Albus en voyant un ancien directeur revenir.

L'homme - enfin son portrait - semblait plus vieux qu'Albus lui-même et avait le crane dégarni. Tout racorni, il semblait n'avoir jamais été bien épais mais là c'était a se demandé si on ne verrait pas a travers au soleil.

- « Nous en sommes au cinquième étage et toujours rien de nouveau Albus. »

- « Bien retournez y. »

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Alors qu'il pensait que jamais on ne viendrait le chercher dans cette toute petite pièce, qu'il était condamné à y crever lentement de faim et de soif, Harry entendit le timide bruit d'une porte qui grince, il aperçu une faible lumière en face de lui, surement la porte permettant de sortir de cet endroit lugubre. Mais la lumière disparue aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Quelqu'un était là et s'approchait, Harry pouvait entendre sa respiration rapide même si elle était plutôt faible.

- « Qui est là ? » Demanda-t-il avec ce qui pensait être de l'assurance.

La lumière fut soudainement allumée et Harry Potter vit Ginny Weasley debout à quelques pas du lit, qui le regardait avec un mélange d'adoration et de quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas a définir.

- « Ginny ? » S'étonna-t-il. « Tu m'as retrouvé merci Merlin ! Détache moi, vite qu'on s'en aille avant qu… »

- « Non.. »

- « Comment ça non ? » S'énerva Harry.

- « Je ne te détacherai que lorsque tu te seras rendu compte de tout l'amour que tu me portes et qui est tellement plus fort que les pitoyables marques de possession et de jalousie de Snape. »

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Quelqu'un t'as jeté un sort ? »

- « Toi Samuel… La première fois que je t'ai vu j'ai su que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre et ça n'est pas cette stupide histoire de vampire qui va y changer quoi que ce soit… Tu vas quitter Snape et s'il le faut tu te prélèveras du sang pour lui envoyer par hibou et tu n'auras plus jamais a revoir cette ordure, ce voleur… »

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Arrête de délirer Ginny tu vas t'amener des ennuis pour quelque chose de totalement ridicule. »

La rouquine s'approcha, serra Harry contre elle comme elle pu et l'embrassa sur la bouche sans faire attention aux lèvres pincées du brun.

- « Je vois que tu n'as pas eu encore assez de temps pour réfléchir alors je reviendrais demain matin voir si tu deviens raisonnable… Bonne nuit mon amour, je serai bien resté mais ils vont se poser des questions, tout doit rester le plus normal possible. »

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

- « Professeur Dumbledore ! Professeur Dumbledore ! »

- « Calmez vous Armando et dites-nous ce qui vous arrive. »

Le vieil homme joufflu s'installa dans son fauteuil juste derrière celui d'Albus et attendit deux bonnes minutes pour reprendre un semblant de calme.

- « Après enquête, il apparait que le dernier endroit où nous ayons vu monsieur Harper est au septième étage. »

- « ALBUS ! » Le vieillard tourna les yeux vers le tableau à sa gauche. « La grosse dame vient de me dire que son amie Violette avait vu Ginny Weasley se balader dans les couloirs au niveau du sixième étage. »

- « Bonsoir Violette. » Salua poliment Dumbledore en voyant la vieille sorcière arriver en balais volant.

- « Je viens vous prévenir que la fille Weasley est rentrée dans le dortoir… Je discutai encore avec ma chère amie lorsqu'elle est arrivée, elle a donné le mot de passe, toute guillerette… Il me semble avoir vu un peu de sang sur sa manche droite… »

- « Minerva si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'aller chercher miss Weasley et la ramener ici je vous prie… »

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

- « Je vous en prie ! AIDEZ MOI ! AU SECOURS ! »

Harry avait l'impression de devenir complètement fou. D'ailleurs il devait l'être parce qu'il avait surement totalement imaginé cette scène avec Ginny. C'était la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, jamais elle ne lui taperait dessus pour l'attacher à un lit et le laisser croupir ici… Non, a tout les coups les fausses accusations de Severus se mélangeaient dans sa tête et son inconscient lui faisait voir des choses bizarres.

Mais il avait tellement mal, il se sentait partir a petit feu parce que tout son être se sentait en danger et qu'il voulait être près de Severus. Le vampire le protègerait, lui, parce que c'était son rôle… Dire qu'il n'avait même pas pu le nourrir ce soir… Severus attaquerait n'importe qui et ça serait sa faute.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

- « Bonsoir Professeur Dumbledore… Alors ça c'est la meilleure, on me ramène ici pour avoir transgressé le couvre feu et je vous trouve tout les deux dans le bureau ? »

Ginny était outrée qu'on lui cherche des ennuis alors que son propre frère et sa jalouse de petite amie étaient ici et semblaient pas du tout inquiétés par le directeur du collège…

- « Tu comprends rien ma pauvre. » S'exclama Hermione. « Samuel a disparu. »

- « Et alors ? Je ne suis absolument au courant de rien. »

- « Dépêchez vous de la faire avouer où c'est moi qui la tue. » Intervint le professeur de potion.

- « Calmez vous Severus. »

- « VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT ! » Hurla Ginny. « JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE RENVOYER DU COLLEGE ! »

- « Ah oui ? Et comment vous comptez faire quand je leur dirais que j'ai agi pour protéger mon calice… Ne mentez pas je sens son odeur partout sur vous… »

- « Severus votre meilleur véritaserum je vous prie… »

Il ne fallu pas longtemps au professeur de potion pour aller le chercher et revenir. Pour aller plus vite, il avait pris sa forme animagus le temps de faire le trajet. Aussi, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, il était de retours dans le bureau du directeur avec le flacon de potion transparente dans sa main droite.

Albus obligea Ginny a en avaler trois goutes et ils attendirent quelque minutes avant que le vieux mage ne commence l'interrogatoire.

- « Je vous écoute, comment vous appelez vous ? »

- « ALBUS ! » S'énerva le vampire.

- « Ginevra Molly Weasley. »

- « En quelle année vous trouvez vous ? »

- « Par Salazar Albus demandez lui où elle a caché Samuel ! »

- « Mille-neuf-cent-quatre-vingt-dix-sept… »

- « Savez-vous où se trouve Samuel Harper ? »

- « Oui c'est moi qui le garde avec moi.. Samuel n'appartient qu'a moi parce que je l'aime comme jamais personne ne pourra l'aimer… Il est bien là bas vous savez, il m'attend… »

- « Elle divague ! » S'énerva Severus qui, lui, sentait parfaitement la détresse de son calice.

- « Où avez-vous caché Samuel Harper ? »

- « Dans la salle sur demande. »

- « Professeur il faut lui demander comment on trouve la bonne pièce… Si on ne sait pas ce qu'elle a demandé en enfermant Samuel, on le retrouvera jamais. » Prévint Hermione.

- « Très bien dites moi précisément ce qu'il faut demander pour voir la bonne pièce et trouver Samuel. »

- « La salle de mon amour éternel. » Marmonna Ginny.

Il n'en n'avait pas fallu plus à Severus pour sortir en trombe du bureau du directeur et se précipiter au septième étage, devant la statue des trolls. Il s'était calmé deux minutes, avait fortement pensé à ''la salle de l'amour éternel de Ginny Weasley'' et au bout de trois passages, une porte était apparue devant ses yeux. Il n'en fallu pas deux quart de seconde avant qu'il n'ouvre violemment la porte dans un fracas assourdissant.

- « Lumos ! »

La pièce semblait lugubre, minuscule et déprimante. Au fond, il y avait le lit où Samuel était attaché et Severus n'attendit pas plus longtemps et fondit sur son calice en le prenant dans ses bras. Il y avait l'odeur de cette folle partout sur lui et c'était insupportable mais il passa outre pour le moment.

- « Samuel… Samuel je suis là c'est fini… Vient on s'en va. »

Severus pointa sa baguette sur les liens du Gryffondor et coupa les cordes au dessus des nœuds. Il pris ensuite le jeune homme dans ses bras, sentant ce dernier s'accrocher aux pants de sa robe de sorcier. Sans regarder en arrière, il retourna dans le bureau du directeur, il voulait le prévenir que Samuel allait bien et pour ça, il ne voulait pas laisser son calice tout seul, même à l'abri des appartements du professeur.

- « Ah Severus quel soulagement. »

- « Miss Weasley va de ce pas aller à Sainte Mangouste puis s'ils jugent qu'elle était totalement responsable de ses actes, j'ai bien peur qu'elle aille a Azkaban… Il faut que je prévienne Arthur et Molly… Minerva, si vous voulez bien raccompagner monsieur Weasley et miss Granger dans leur dortoir. »

Severus était partit comme il était venu et il retourna calmement dans son appartement. Il devait être quatre heure du matin et le professeur fut heureux qu'il n'ait pas de cours a assurer le lendemain ni le jour d'après puisque c'était le Week-end.

Harry était tellement retourné par les récents évènements qu'il ne réagissait même pas alors que Severus le déshabillait, confiant ses vêtements à un elfe de maison pour qu'ils soient soigneusement lavés. Il ne réagit pas plus lorsque le professeur le porta dans ses bras, lui-même également nu, et le porta jusque dans la salle de bain, il entendit vaguement un bruit, mais ne fit pas le rapprochement avec l'eau coulant dans la baignoire, il vit bientôt des bulles de savon voleter autour d'eux mais il ne se demanda pas une seule seconde si cela venait du bain moussant que Severus avait versé dans la baignoire. A vrai dire, il ne commença a comprendre que lorsqu'il fut délicatement plongé dans l'eau chaude, mais il ne dit rien lorsque Severus vint prendre place à coté de lui et qu'il commença à le laver.

Lentement, précautionneusement, il lava puis soigna les plaies que son calice avait aux poignets, il passa ensuite plus d'une heure a laver chaque parcelle de son corps endormi. Parce que oui, retourné par tous ces événements, Harry se laissait doucement bercer par les remous de l'eau sur sa peau et les douces caresses que lui donnait son vampire dans l'unique but de le laver de cette odeur insupportable a son nez délicat. Severus se délectait de l'abandon de son calice dans ses bras. Maintenant puisqu'à un autre moment, il en avait besoin, il avait besoin de se sentir rassuré par le fait que Samuel se laissait faire et ne le repousse pas comme il le faisait à chaque fois parce qu'a cet instant précis, il n'aurait pas supporté de le voir le rejeter. C'est peut-être aussi pour ça qu'il ne tenta rien ce soir là, pour ne pas prendre le risque. Quand l'eau commença a devenir froide, il sortit de la baignoire et se sécha, revêtit un pantalon de pyjama et aida Harry a faire de même avant de le porter jusque dans leur lit. Une fois encore, Harry n'opposa aucune résistance pour entrer sous les draps et il laissa Severus le garder contre lui.

« Quelqu'un a du lui jeter un sort. » Murmura-t-il finalement.

« Mais non… Elle a agit de sa propre volonté. »

« C'est pas possible, elle sait pourtant qui je suis et elle sait aussi pour ces histoires de lien vampire qui rend jaloux et tout… »

« Est-ce qu'elle t'a fait du mal ? » Questionna Severus.

« Non.. »

« Alors dors maintenant… Je suis là, je ne part pas. »

Harry, s'il ne s'était pas sentit si fatigué, aurait surement trouvé incroyablement ridicule qu'il lui sorte une chose pareille, mais pour le moment, ça suffisait à le rassurer c'était toujours ça de gagné. Cependant il n'arrivait pas a trouver le sommeil sans trop en comprendre les raisons.

« Arrête de gigoter… »

« J'arrive pas a dormir. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes tu es épuisé… »

« Je… Bois. »

« Quoi ? ! » S'étonna Severus à l'ordre que lui donna le petit brun.

« Oui c'est ça, il faut que tu boives… S'il te plait… »

Harry leva ses yeux désormais bleus nuit vers le visage du vampire et alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait a lui dire que ça attendrait le lendemain parce qu'il avait besoin de dormir, il n'en fut tout simplement pas capable. Il lui fit un signe affirmatif et se pencha sur son calice pour boire à son cou. Lorsqu'il le relâcha, Harry dormait, sourire aux lèvres.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

De tout le reste du week-end, Harry ne souhaita pas sortir des appartements de Severus pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier. Le calice avait été chamboulé par tout ceci, a plus forte raison parce qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas que Ginny agisse ainsi de son propre chef. Severus pouvait bien lui dire ce qu'il voulait, il était persuadé que jamais au grand jamais la petite sœur de son meilleur ami irait agir de la sorte sans que quelqu'un ne l'aide avant.

Severus, pour sa part, n'en revenait pas d'avoir un calice aussi stupide, selon ses propres mots. Il était pourtant évident, pour le professeur, que la gamine n'était sous aucun sortilège et agissait ainsi simplement parce que l'amour la rendait idiote au point de croire dur comme fer qu'elle arriverait à les séparer tout les deux. De plus, pour le vampire, ce qu'éprouvait cette gamine n'était absolument pas de l'amour, mais plutôt une sorte d'admiration perverse. Jamais quelqu'un ne pourrait aimer Harry comme lui, aussi fort que lui, mais le calice se bornait à ne pas vouloir comprendre.

« Pourquoi tu te regardes dans ce miroir depuis plus d'une heure ? »

Agacé de voir le calice captivé par son propre reflet, Severus en avait eu assez de faire semblant en silence et n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui poser la question qui le démangeait depuis plus de vingt minutes. Avant, il avait été trop absorbé par ses corrections, autant vous dire qu'après le coup de la fille Weasley, toute la maison Gryffondor en avait pâti, même la copie de Samuel, si, parce qu'il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux sur cette peste.

« Je trouve ça étrange. »

« Quoi ? Ne plus voir de cicatrice au milieu de ton front ? Personnellement je trouve que c'est préférable. »

« Mais non… » Répondit pensivement Harry sans relever l'insulte. « Ca n'est pas moi… Et pourtant, je me reconnais dans ce miroir… Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire… Mais c'est naturel… »

« Tu es tordu. »

« Dit-il avec toute l'innocence du monde… » Ironisa Harry.

Severus se leva de son siège sans que le plus jeune ne daigne lever le regard de son reflet. Le vampire s'approcha et se plaça derrière lui avant de regarder Harry par intermédiaire du miroir en question. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que les yeux couleur bleu nuit se levèrent pour observer le reflet du vampire juste derrière lui.

« Ca ne doit pas être évident de supporter deux personnalités. »

« Samuel et moi… On se ressemble plus que tu ne le crois. »

« Vraiment ? »

Mais Severus était clairement septique. Comment Harry Potter, gamin puéril, immature et agaçant avec son horripilante manie à s'attirer les pires ennuis pour pas une noise, pouvait avoir quoi que ce soit en commun avec Samuel : jeune homme mature, réfléchit, sournois, franc, directe et légèrement kamikaze ? Voila une énigme dont Severus n'avait pas la réponse.

« Bien sur, tu n'as toujours vu que ce que tu voulais voir et me comparer sans cesse à mon père sans chercher à me connaitre t'arrangeait bien… D'ailleurs, je suis sur que tu continues à me prendre pour James Potter à chaque fois que tu le peux. »

« Ne dit pas de sottises… Tu n'as rien à voir avec cet abruti… »

« Tu te contredis toi maintenant… Et bien j'aurai tout vu… Entre un Voldemort jaloux et un Severus qui joue les girouettes… »

« Ne me parle pas de lui… Et non, je ne me contredis pas… Potter est insupportable, immature, atteint du syndrome de la grosse tête… Tout ce que tu n'es pas. »

« Oui… Potter… Le survivant… »

Harry se tourna vers Severus pour lui faire face.

« Mais que sais-tu de Harry… Le petit gamin chétif maltraité par sa famille et apeuré à chaque fois qu'on prononce le nom de Voldemort. »

« Tu débloque Samuel, tu n'as jamais été comme ça. »

« Bien sur qu'il est comme ça… Je le sais mieux que toi, je suis lui. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. Voila qu'il se mettait à parler de lui à la troisième personne maintenant… Mais deux secondes plus tard, Severus compris que c'était les souvenirs de Samuel qui avaient pris le dessus pour le moment.

« Mais tu n'y es que depuis quelques mois à peine… »

« Ca ne m'empêche pas de connaitre son passé… D'ailleurs, tu le connais toi aussi et tu n'as pas ouvert les yeux alors ne l'accuse pas de ne pas le faire avec Ginny… C'est très hypocrite, même venant de toi. »

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Samuel. »

« Sinon quoi ? »

Severus observa le jeune homme brun mais préféra s'éloigner et changer de pièce, il disparu du coté de la chambre après avoir claqué la porte derrière lui, laissant Harry tout seul avec lui-même.

« Je savais bien… Je savais bien que j'avais raison. » Murmura-t-il.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

De son coté, Severus était énervé pour ne pas changer. Il se demandait si c'était un don que possédait Samuel depuis toujours que de mettre les nerfs des autres à fleur de peau en seulement quelques phrases. Pendant une seconde, il se demanda si Voldemort avait eu le même problème mais il préféra aussitôt ne pas continuer à aller sur ce terrain là.

Comment ce simulacre de souvenir périmé pouvait prétendre connaitre mieux Potter que lui ? Il le connaissait depuis sept ans, ça n'était pas rien tout de même… Et même s'il ne pouvait pas prétendre avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour se rapprocher de lui, il n'était pourtant pas ignorant du gamin et de ses habitudes… En temps qu'espion ayant promis à sa mère de veiller sur lui, il l'avait à l'œil bien plus que quiconque pouvait le penser.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une dixième fois le tour de son lit pour aller de l'autre coté, des coups légers se firent entendre à la porte de sa chambre et celle-ci s'ouvrit timidement sur Samuel. Rien qu'au regard de pure excuse, cette fois ci, il pu dire avec exactitude qu'il avait de nouveau à faire avec Potter et que le ''vieux souvenir décrépit'' était mis en sourdine.

« Vous êtes encore fâché ? » Demanda timidement le brun.

Mais ça n'était pas réellement une question et Severus s'en rendait bien compte. C'est pourquoi il n'y répondit pas.

« Ne me vouvoie pas. »

Harry soupira mais plutôt que de le laisser se calmer tout seul, il s'appuya contre la porte entre ouverte et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce qui te vexe le plus ? D'avoir tors ? Où qu'il s'en soit rendu compte avant toi ? »

« Je n'ai jamais tors. »

« Tu me fais penser à Voldemort là… L'erreur est humaine, même Dumbledore se trompe parfois… C'est lui qui me l'a dit. »

« Ne me compare pas avec le seigneur des ténèbres et d'ailleurs je crois qu'on ne va plus jamais aborder son sujet. »

« La seule chose que j'ai envie de lui faire c'est de le mettre six pieds sous terre et pour de bon. »

Au début de la phrase, Severus eu peur de ce qu'il allait entendre mais la fin l'avait rassuré même s'il trouvait qu'il était réellement trop parano en ce qui concernait le seigneur des ténèbres. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très beau mais tout de même, il espérait au moins l'être plus beau que lui.

« Je ne veux pas que tu le revois. »

« Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. »

« C'est dangereux de te faire aller là bas, tu l'as dit toi, même il aura forcément envie de te tuer à un moment ou un autre histoire de finir, ou refaire ce qu'il a commencé. »

« En attendant, c'est marrant de le faire tourner en bourrique. »

« Et le laisser t'embrasser c'est marrant aussi ? »

« T'es pas drôle Severus. »

Le dit Severus se contenta d'hausser les sourcils avant de répondre un brun pensif.

« Je me demande bien ce que ça devait donner, vous deux, à l'époque… Parce que vu sa façon de réagir, tu devais pas rire tous les jours. »

Harry pris la mouche à cette remarque.

« Tom n'a rien à voir avec ce truc qui te sert de maitre… »

« Il pense être mon maitre. » Corrigea Severus.

« Peut-être qu'il a raison. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Questionna le vampire avec un soupçon de menace dans la voix.

« Tu as très bien compris, pourquoi ne pas le quitter ouvertement hein ? Pourquoi rester s'il n'est pas ton maitre ? Pourquoi continuer cette mascarade ? »

« Pour toi ! »

* * *

Fini pour ce chapitre.

* * *

Alors ? Pas trop d'insultes pour l'attente s'il vous plais

*supplie à genoux..*

Ca marche pas ?

Alors, pour le prochain chapitre, que diriez vous d'un petit passage dans le passé histoire de voir un bout d'histoire entre Tom et le vrai Samuel?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire, les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient ainsi que le personnage de Samuel Harper. Je ne touche pas le moindre centime pour ces écrits et le seul profit que j'en retire, sont vos reviews alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.

**Résumé : **Et si lors de sa jeunesse

**Avertissement : **La fiction contient des passages de scènes Yaoi, les homophobes seront donc forcément déçu alors autant qu'ils passent leur chemin tout de suite.

**Mot de l'auteur : **Encore une énorme attente de ma part et je suis impardonnable, même si j'ai au moins la minuscule excuse d'avoir du réinitialiser mon ordinateur et donc d'avoir perdu mes textes par la même occasion… Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Et maintenant la fiction.

_**Chapitre XIII -**_

Poudlard, école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne, 1943...

Le mois de Juin était enfin là et amenait avec lui le stress inévitable pour les élèves de cinquième et septième année qui avaient à passer des examens très important pour leur avenir. C'était leur cas et Tom Jedusor, actuellement en septième année au collège, ne dérogeait pas à la règle même s'il le cachait affreusement bien. Il ne craignait pas les examens qui lui avaient toujours parus d'une facilité déconcertante mais il se faisait du soucis pour une autre chose bien plus importante…

Pour lui, les études n'étaient pas le principal, il ne voulait pas devenir quelqu'un d'important de part son travail mais de par son statut social et pour ça, il n'avait pas besoin de graver les échelons dans le ministère jusqu'à atteindre le plus haut… Il ne voulait pas gagner le droit de devenir la personne la plus haute placée dans le monde de la magie - du moins en Angleterre - après de nombreuses et laborieuses années de travail acharné… Non, il connaissait et mettait au point un moyen bien plus efficace et rapide qui ferait bientôt de lui un homme immortel et puissant dans le monde entier… Tom n'allait pas gagner cette place, il allait la prendre sans demander l'avis de personne et il se fichait bien de savoir ce que les autres en pensaient ou non…

Tout était déjà bien clair dans sa tête, il devait commencer par se rendre immortel et il savait depuis deux ans comment faire, il avait même commencé à le faire et ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin… Sept… Il devait en avoir sept en tout… Ensuite, il finaliserait ses troupes et il attaquerait le monde de la magie avec force, les prenant par surprise afin qu'ils ne soient pas prêt a répliquer et qu'ils n'en n'aient pas la force non plus. Lorsqu'il serait le maitre du monde, plus rien ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin… Oui mais voila… Il y avait un énorme problème…

S'arrêtant au milieu d'un couloir désert, Tom sortit de sa poche un petit miroir de sa conception. C'était comme un miroir à double sens sans sauf qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un autre miroir pour voir l'objet de ses désirs… Et en l'occurrence, l'objet de ses désirs était un élève de sa promotion, brun aux yeux bleu nuit, magnifique, limite insolant mais tellement énervant que Tom ne pouvait que se sentir attiré vers lui comme un papillon de nuit vers sa flamme.

« Samuel… » Murmura-t-il très bas en regardant le miroir.

Aussitôt, le reflet du jeune homme apparu… Il était dans un autre couloir, attendant apparemment de pouvoir rentrer en cours, en compagnie d'autres élèves de sa maison et Tom ressentit une pointe de jalousie le traverser de part en part… Il n'acceptait pas, et n'accepterait jamais que quelqu'un d'autre puisse s'intéresser au jeune homme… Non, il se défendait d'en être amoureux, l'amour, c'était une faiblesse et ça il le comprenait de plus en plus… Mais ce soir… Ce soir il mettrait fin à cette faiblesse pour toujours… Il n'avait pas le choix, s'il voulait être invincible, il fallait qu'il ne puisse être atteint par quoi que ce soit…

Tom rangea rageusement son miroir dans son sac et se précipita afin de ne pas être en retard a son cours de métamorphose… Il savait que le professeur Dumbledore, même s'il ne disait rien, était toujours extrêmement méfiant à son égard et il ne voulait lui donner aucune raison de se mêler encore plus de sa vie privée. La journée se continua ainsi sans que Tom n'ait occasion de croiser Samuel avant l'heure du repas où il lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il l'attendait à l'endroit habituel…

Il avait tellement bien exploré le château qu'il en avait découvert certains secrets dont il était certain que même ce vieux fouineur de Dumbledore ne connaissait pas cet endroit… C'était une pièce magique qui lui donnait ce qu'il voulait du moment qu'il savait comment le demander et à chaque fois qu'il voulait voir Samuel sans que ça se sache… Il allait l'attendre là, sachant que le brun saurait quoi demander à son tours pour le rejoindre… Tom n'aimait pas se laisser aller à ses pulsions lorsqu'il était avec Samuel, mais c'était tellement bon, tellement indescriptible, qu'il ne pouvait lutter contre ses désirs les plus profonds…

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Samuel était impatient. Éperdument amoureux de Tom, il refusait d'entendre les commentaires des autres à son sujet. Oui, Tom faisait peur, il était mystérieux et personne ne pouvait prétendre le comprendre. Mais il l'aimait, plus que tout au monde… Aussi il se fichait bien de son petit coté dangereux qui ne l'effrayait pas mais le faisait vibrer… Il quitta discrètement sa salle commune et se rendit aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre jusqu'au septième étage. Arrivé devant le pan de mur vierge, il ferma les yeux et tout en passant et repassant trois fois devant, demanda à voir Tom… Il ne savait pas comment ce dernier appelait cet endroit, mais il savait qu'il n'avait qu'a souhaiter le voir de tout son cœur pour que la porte apparaisse. Une fois encore il su qu'il l'avait désiré assez fort car lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la porte était apparue…

« Tom ? » Appela-t-il d'une voix rauque lorsque la porte se fut refermée.

Il n'eut aucune réponse comme le serpentard, caché dans l'ombre l'observait avec malveillance, ses mains serrant sa baguette nerveusement…

« Tom ? » Répéta Samuel en s'avançant.

« Je suis là. »

Samuel sursauta et se tourna pour faire face à Jedusor, totalement nu, sans sa baguette qu'il avait déposé sur une table après avoir lancé un sort pour se dévêtir.

« Tu m'as fait peur… »

« Je te fais peur maintenant ? Première nouvelle… » Ironisa Tom.

« Tu sais bien ce que j'ai voulu dire… Tu m'as surpris… Pourquoi tu m'as pas répondu tout de suite ? »

« C'est sans importance. »

Tom se colla contre le corps encore totalement recouvert de Samuel et l'embrassa fougueusement. Baiser auquel Samuel répondit promptement tout en caressant le dos du Serpentard qui ne tarda pas à se débarrasser vivement de ses vêtements sans prendre trop de précautions. Il n'était pas tendre, il n'était pas doux et préférait les ébats sauvages et rapides afin de libérer tout ce coté bestial qu'il n'acceptait pas dormant en lui et Samuel le savait… Mais il aimait ça, il aimait cette passion brusque et délicieuse.

Lorsqu'il fut totalement nu, il laissa Tom venir le plaquer contre un meuble qui se trouvait là et se pencha de lui-même dessus pour qu'il le prenne brusquement, s'enfonçant d'un seul coup dans son intimité, le faisant hurler de douleur et de plaisir mélangé. Sadique jusque dans ces moments là, lorsqu'il fut entré jusqu'à la garde, il attendit, n'accordant aucune caresse à Samuel, le bloquant de telle façon que ce dernier ne puisse bouger pour se donner lui-même du plaisir. Tom aimait à le dominer totalement et entièrement du début à la fin.

« Encore… » Supplia Samuel d'une voix tremblante de désir.

« Va y… Supplie… »

« Encore Tom… Je t'en prie… Encore… Encore ! »

Le Serpentard eu un léger rire rauque et sarcastique avant d'accéder à la requête de son amant, sa damnation éternelle qui se mettait en travers de son chemin vers la gloire et il commença ses mouvement brutaux et puissant, faisant crier le brun qui aimait à lui montrer comme il savait si bien le mener au septième ciel. Entre deux hurlement de plaisir, il réclamait, encore et toujours qu'il vienne en lui, plus fort, plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'épuise et qu'il se répande sur le meuble juste après que Tom ait pris son propre plaisir en lui griffant les hanches.

Tom s'éloigna et se rhabilla, laissant Samuel reprendre son souffle, appuyé contre le meuble sale de sa semence. La tendresse n'était pas une chose qu'il voulait se risquer à connaitre, il ne voulait pas se laisser avoir par ce genre de chose, il était bien au dessus de cela… Lorsque Samuel eu enfilé son pantalon, il se tourna vers Tom qui pointait sa baguette dans sa direction.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Mais le visage de Tom n'était pas comme d'habitude et il cru voir une lueur rouge traverser ses yeux sombres. Le sourire de Samuel disparu et l'inquiétude pris place dans son regard bleu nuit.

« Tom ? »

Il devait le faire, il n'avait pas le choix et plus il attendrait, moins il y arriverait.. Il ne devait pas laisser Samuel ou qui que ce soit se mettre en travers de son ascension vers la gloire et l'immortalité…

« Tom arrête ça… »

Le Serpentard plissa légèrement des yeux et d'un mouvement vif de sa baguette, il fendit l'air et le souffle vint a manquer dans le corps de Samuel qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise mêlée de peur avant que la flamme de son âme ne s'éteigne dans son regard comme il tombait à la renverse sur le sol dur et froid.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

_« Tu as très bien compris, pourquoi ne pas le quitter ouvertement hein ? Pourquoi rester s'il n'est pas ton maitre ? Pourquoi continuer cette mascarade ? »_

_« Pour toi ! »_

Cette conversation tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Harry depuis qu'il l'avait eu avec Severus, à peine une semaine plus tôt mais il n'avait pas remis le sujet sur le tapis. Les cours avaient finalement repris au bout d'un trop court week-end aux yeux de Harry qui aurait bien voulu se faire porter pâle quelques jours mais qui fut secrètement soulagé d'apprendre que Ginny se trouvait actuellement à l'hôpital sainte mangouste et qu'elle ne risquait pas d'en sortir de si tôt. Severus n'avait d'ailleurs fait sortir Harry qu'avec cette certitude en tête. Il devait être capable de laisser son calice loin de lui tout en pouvant assurer ses cours à longueur de journée et ça s'était plutôt bien passé même si les deux premiers jours avaient été difficiles aussi bien pour ses nerfs que pour ceux du plus jeune qui avait passé ses repas à observer Severus, à tel point que le professeur l'obligeait à manger encore le soir, trouvant qu'il ne se restaurait pas assez en journée.

Harry avait été perturbé par la révélation minuscule mais bouleversante de Snape, ça n'avait été que deux petits mots mais ces derniers pouvaient à la fois signifier tellement de choses et si peu… Harry était totalement perdu et ne savait pas comment il devait prendre cette réponse. Cachait-elle quelque chose de fort et d'ancien ? Ou bien avait-il simplement répondu une telle chose pour le faire taire ? Peut-être même que le fait qu'il soit son calice venait compromettre son jugement et qu'il avait parlé sans réfléchir, regrettant ses mots juste après les avoir prononcé mais ne voulant pas l'admettre parce qu'il refusait obstinément d'avoir tors… Il ne savait comment prendre les choses et alors qu'il était sensé faire ses devoirs en compagnie de ses amis dans la tours Gryffondor, il ne faisait que rêvasser. Il n'osait plus trop parler avec Ron, se sentant à la fois responsable et coupable a propos des agissements de sa sœur et il ne voulait pas non plus que son ami se sente trahi ou même mal à l'aise en face de lui.

« Samuel… Le couvre feu arrive dans deux minutes. » Prévint Hermione.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et rassembla rapidement ses affaires avant de partir en trombe. Normalement il devait être revenu dans les appartements de Severus avant l'heure du couvre feu, hors, là, il savait que c'était tout bonnement impossible pour lui de descendre huit étages en moins de deux minutes chrono… Il essaya cependant d'aller le plus rapidement possible. Il arriva essoufflé devant la porte des appartements au moment même où elle s'ouvrait sur le professeur au regard inquiet sans que Harry n'y prenne garde, occupé qu'il était à reprendre son souffle du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« T'es en retard ! Pourquoi t'es essoufflé ? » Demanda-t-il après l'avoir fait entrer.

« J'ai couru pour arriver plus vite. »

Severus secoua la tête de droite à gauche dans un lent mouvement désabusé et laissa Harry reprendre ses esprits calmement. Lorsque le Gryffondor réussit enfin à retrouver un rythme cardiaque régulier, il remarqua que Severus avait regagné sa place a son bureau et était occupé avec une montagne de parchemins.

« J'ai pas vu l'heure passer, j'suis désolé… »

Severus ne répondit pas, balayant l'excuse d'un geste de la main et Harry disparu pour prendre une bonne douche. Lorsqu'il revint, Severus avait déjà quitté son bureau, sans nul doute pour se rendre dans la chambre. Tous les soirs, c'était comme ça, il l'attendait afin de pouvoir boire et Harry le laissait faire de plus en plus naturellement. Severus ne perdit pas de temps a mordre le Gryffondor en le tenant possessivement dans ses bras mais le relâcha bien plus rapidement que le brun ne l'aurait cru.

« Tu bois pas assez… »

« Tu ne manges pas assez. » Répliqua aussitôt Severus. « C'est de ta faute si je dois me mettre à la diète. »

« Parce que tu t'en soucis peut-être ? »

« Samuel ! Je t'interdit de prétendre le contraire… Est-ce que… Depuis le début, est-ce qu'une seule fois j'ai fait quelque chose pour te nuire ? »

Harry resta muet, sachant que Severus avait parfaitement raison, il avait toujours fait attention à ce qu'il reste en bonne santé. Le vampire eu un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le Gryffondor ne le contre dirait pas.

« Pourquoi tu manges moins ? Tu passes ton temps dans la lune… Me dit pas le contraire, Albus me l'a dit ce midi même… Tu n'écoutes plus durant tes cours et tu manges pas à table. »

« Je… Ça te regarde pas. »

« Si ça me regarde… Je te l'ai déjà dit Samuel, ta vie privée… C'est moi. »

Harry voulu contourner le professeur pour rejoindre le lit et se coucher, signe que la conversation était finie, mais Severus ne l'entendait clairement pas de cette façon là et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'empêcher de fuir encore.

« Répond… À quoi tu penses tout le temps comme ça ? À la fille Weasley ? Au seigneur des ténèbres ? » Demanda-t-il alors que la colère montait en lui.

« Mais non… »

« Alors à quoi ? » Cria-t-il a bout de nerf.

« À toi… »

Severus en fut tellement surpris qu'il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sans réagir, la pression de sa main sur le bras de Harry se relâchant d'elle-même sans qu'il n'y prenne garde…

« À moi ?… » Répéta-t-il surpris, curieusement plus calme. « Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je… C'est a cause de ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour… J'arrive pas a comprendre ce que ça sous-entendait… »

« J'ai dit quoi ? »

« T'as dit… » Harry rougit et baissa les yeux mais continua tout de même. « T'as dit que tu restais espion pour moi… »

« Et alors ? »

« Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi si tu me détestes ? » Demanda le brun en levant les yeux afin de plonger un regard flamboyant dans les yeux sombres du vampire.

« Je ne te déteste pas… »

« Alors c'est quoi ? C'est quoi si c'est pas de la haine ? » S'énerva Harry.

« C'est ça… » Murmura le plus âgé avant d'embrasser l'élève.

Bien que surpris, Harry se laissa faire et tenta, pour la forme, de résister lorsque les mains du vampire se firent baladeuses, mais accepta finalement de le laisser le déshabiller afin de l'emmener sur le lit pour lui faire l'amour encore une fois. Il avait vite compris que moins il résistait et plus le professeur était tendre et attentionné. Samuel n'avait connu que l'amour bestial et douloureux de Tom, mais là, c'était tellement différent, tellement doux et électrisant que même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu refuser. L'embrassant avec plus ou moins de passion, Severus su le conduire à la jouissance rapidement tout en atteignant lui-même l'orgasme. Harry se faisait de moins en moins silencieux, de moins en moins discret et gémissait a ses moindres mouvements… Et Severus aimait ça… A tel point…

Après un dernier baiser lent et possessif, Severus se retira et attendit que Harry s'endorme en le tenant dans ses bras. Lorsque la respiration du jeune homme se fit lente et profonde, il regagna son bureau sans se rendre compte que le Gryffondor ne dormait pas. Harry avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça… Pour comprendre, même s'il pataugeait dans le chaudron sans réussir à en atteindre le bord… Plus le temps passait et plus il se posait des questions à propos du professeur de potion.

Il lui avait pourtant toujours semblé qu'il le détestait. Pour son nom, pour son père, pour le fait qu'il soit Gryffondor et que tout le monde l'adule bien qu'il n'ait jamais rien demandé… Snape n'avait jamais caché son antipathie envers lui et ne s'était jamais gêné pour se montrer méchant et injuste envers lui durant les cours, distribuant retenues injustes et points en moins sans grands motifs… S'ils n'avaient pas eu une élève telle qu'Hermione dans leur maison, jamais ils n'auraient réussit à remporter la coupe des quatre maisons… Mais depuis qu'il était devenu Samuel… Ou du moins qu'il en avait pris le nom et l'apparence, Snape semblait différent…

Bien sur en public il était toujours aussi mauvais et sarcastique, mais il avait remarqué qu'il lui cherchait moins de noises qu'avant durant les cours, il n'était plus là à chercher la petite bête sans arrêt… Harry s'était dit que ça devait venir du fait qu'il ne veuille pas qu'on puisse faire le rapprochement entre lui et le survivant et puis au fil du temps il s'était dit que le vampire ne voulait pas trop contrarier son calice s'il voulait obtenir quelques faveurs en échange ou même s'il ne voulait pas ressentir la moindre contrariété par retours de lien…

Il fini par s'endormir, hésitant plusieurs fois à aller poser la question à Snape sans oser le faire. Il savait que le professeur ne lui répondrait pas clairement s'il lui posait des questions, particulièrement si elles abordaient des sujets intimes et il devrait alors lui exposer des faits, en espérant qu'il trouve les bons, pour voir comment le vampire réagirait en face de ses conclusions… Mais il n'était pas sur qu'il y parviendrait tout seul… Severus le rejoignit sur les coups de quatre heures du matin et vint s'allonger près de lui. Il sourit lorsque, dans son sommeil, Harry se tourna pour venir se blottir tout contre lui et il l'accueillit dans ses bras avec joie. Harry ne semblait pas encore voir l'évidence, mais son inconscient semblait déjà avoir besoin de lui plus que le jeune homme n'oserait l'avouer.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Cela lui pris plusieurs jours encore pour avoir l'opportunité de parler avec Hermione en tête à tête sans que Ron ne soit là a écouter. Ils avaient choisit la bibliothèque, l'endroit le plus discret du collège sans aucun doute, et Harry avait consciemment choisit l'un des endroits les plus reculés du lieu pour être sur que même madame Pince ne viendrait pas trop fourrer son nez dans les histoires et il commença a expliquer maladroitement à Hermione, les différences qu'il notait dans le comportement du professeur. Il lui parla ensuite de ses doutes et des paroles ambigües du vampire.

« Mais tu sais, les vampires sont réputés pour être extrêmement jaloux envers leurs calices. »

« Je sais bien et franchement s'il y avait pas ce lien je me poserai pas autant de questions… Ou du moins j'aurai pas autant de doutes… Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser Hermione… »

« Et bien… Laisse moi un peu de temps pour réfléchir. »

Harry resta silencieux, attendant qu'Hermione fasse le tri dans sa tête et qu'elle essaie d'émettre un jugement sur tout ça. Cela lui pris plus de dix minutes de silence, comme elle venait d'apprendre toutes ces choses, il ne lui en teint pas rigueur puis elle repris enfin la parole sur un ton prudent…

« Je comprend que tu doutes tellement Samuel et franchement rien que le fait qu'il soit concerné complique toutes les choses… Mais en admettant, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, que ça ne soit pas Snape mais quelqu'un d'autre et bien… Et bien je ne suis pas certaine que ma réponse te plaise ou non… »

« Dit. » La pressa le brun.

« Et bien moi je dirais simplement qu'il est amoureux… »

« Tu divagues… »

« Écoute, je te l'ai dit, rien que l'idée de mettre les mots 'amour' et 'Snape' dans la même phrase est étrange mais si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre que lui, je n'aurai pas trouvé une autre raison pour un tel comportement… »

« Oui mais… »

« Samuel… La meilleure des solutions, c'est que tu le lui demandes… »

« Je sais pas si j'ai envie de savoir… »

Et ça n'était pas un mensonge, il ne savait pas s'il voulait savoir ce que Snape ressentait exactement pour lui. D'abord, il avait peur, parce que soit il ne l'aimait pas et il le prendrait mal, soit il l'aimait et il ne savait pas tellement comment il prendrait l'information… Lui-même, n'était même plus sur d'aimer uniquement les femmes, il fallait dire que jamais personne ne l'avait touché de cette façon là, ni femme, ni homme et qu'il ne pouvait plus nier qu'il appréciait grandement les attentions du vampire qui savait lui procurer la jouissance sans grande peine. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il n'essayait de refuser uniquement parce qu'il en avait pris l'habitude. Mais Snape ne lui avait heureusement jamais posé la question… Il ne savait pas s'il aurait eu la force de répondre et de le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux ensuite.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Le soir même, après les cours, il fut convoqué dans le bureau du directeur en compagnie de Severus et il eu la surprise de voir qu'Arthur et Molly étaient également présent. Il ne dit rien, incroyablement gêné de se retrouver en face des parents de Ginny alors qu'il se sentait tellement coupable pour ce qui arrivait à la rouquine, pensant que c'était uniquement de sa faute à lui, qu'il aurait dû faire plus attention et alors il ne se serait pas laissé avoir par surprise.

« Ah Samuel, Severus, approchez… »

Les deux bruns s'avancèrent et saluèrent brièvement les parents Weasley qui leur rendirent leur salut avec une certaine raideur. Albus convia tout le monde à s'asseoir et il pris la parole une fois que tout le monde eu pris place.

« Nous avons des nouvelles concernant miss Weasley… »

Severus sembla se tendre sur sa chaise tel un arc près a décrocher sa flèche. Harry essaya de disparaitre par l'unique fait de sa pensée, et Molly et Arthur semblaient à la fois concernés et tristes.

« Les médicomages spécialisés de sainte mangouste, après de nombreux examens fait sur la personne de Ginny Weasley, n'arrivent pas a déterminer si elle avait réellement toute sa tête lorsqu'elle a commis un tel acte… Aussi, ils sont sur qu'elle n'a pas reçu de sortilège tout comme elle n'a ingurgité aucune potion visant à lui faire perdre le sens commun… »

« Alors où est le problème ? » Demanda Severus d'une voix réfrigérante.

A son sens, il n'y en avait pas. Elle n'avait pas été victime d'un sortilège, elle n'avait pas avalé un quelconque philtre d'amour alors la réponse était simple, comme il le savait depuis le début, elle avait agit de son propre chef et à son sens, Azkaban serait une punition bien trop douce pour ce qu'elle avait osé faire.

« Miss Weasley est persuadée d'agir en son bon droit… A aucun moment elle n'a éprouvé le moindre remords et surtout à aucun moment elle ne pense faire du mal à Samuel… Elle soutient agir par amour pour lui… et qu'au lieu de l'enfermer a faire tout ces examens, ils feraient mieux de la libérer qu'elle puisse le protéger de vous… »

Severus serra les poings et son regard se fit meurtrier sans que cela n'impressionne le directeur pour autant. Harry, lui, s'était enfoncé dans son fauteuil comme s'il était l'objet de la colère de son vampire et les parents Weasley n'auraient pas pu nier être soulagés que Ginny ne soit pas en présence du vampire actuellement.

« Comment… » Commença a s'énerver le vampire avant qu'Albus ne le coupe.

« La question n'est pas là Severus. » Trancha-t-il d'un ton réprobateur.

« Alors où est-elle ? »

« Les médicomages, comme ils pensent que Ginny a bel et bien agi en sa propre volonté mais que ça n'était pas dans l'intention de faire du mal à Harry, n'ont qu'une solution pour élucider ce cas une bonne fois pour toute… »

« Laquelle ? » Demanda de nouveau le professeur de potions.

« Si Samuel porte plainte contre Ginny, elle ira à Azkaban… Sinon… Elle restera à Sainte mangouste jusqu'à se que son état s'améliore… »

« Mais je… »

« Severus ça n'est pas a vous de décider… » Albus ne cilla pas sous le regard assassin du professeur et il repris après un temps de silence. « Samuel ? »

Harry rougit instantanément et ne su que répondre. Il savait à quoi il s'exposait, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre une autre décision. Pour Ginny, pour ses parents et pour ses frères aussi… Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à la seule vraie famille qu'il avait toujours connu.

« Je ne porte pas plainte… »

Il s'était levé, ne supportant pas d'entendre les pleurs de soulagement de Molly, ou les remerciements d'Arthur, il voulait surtout fuir Severus, parce qu'il savait que jamais il ne prendrait la chose d'une bonne façon. Il réussit à rejoindre les appartements de Severus et eu tout juste le temps de s'engouffrer dans la chambre lorsqu'il entendit la porte des appartement claquer furieusement après s'être refermée. Sans surprise Severus arriva comme une furie dans la chambre et Harry lui fit face.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Elle mérite pas Azkaban elle n'a que seize ans ! Le professeur Dumbledore nous l'a dit, elle ne cherchait pas à me faire du mal. »

« Et si elle avait pu elle m'aurait tué Samuel ! »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi…. Tu es aveuglé seulement parce que tu n'aimes pas les Gryffondors. »

« Samuel ! »

Severus s'avança vers le plus jeune qui recula, effrayé avant de se retrouver coincé par le mur du fond. Severus ne lui fit pas le moindre mal cependant, se contentant de plaquer ses mains sur le mur de chaque coté de sa tête.

« Comment oses tu ? Comment peux-tu imaginer un seul instant que je… »

« Tu m'aimes ? C'est pour ça que tu fais tout ça ? C'est parce que tu m'aimes ? » Demanda le plus jeune en coupant son ainé dans une phrase précipitée.

Fin du chapitre.

Encore une fin très, très, très frustrante… Je vous l'accorde…


End file.
